Total Drama Graduation
by Constorion89
Summary: The original 22 Total Drama contestants are joined by 22 new ones and compete for 5 million dollars at an old rundown boarding school. Get ready for more backstabbing, romance and of course drama!
1. Day 1 Part: Now Starting Up Season 3

TOTAL DRAMA GRADUATION

"AN OLD RUN DOWN SCHOOL"

Chris MacClean stood in front of an abandoned boarding school. After Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, the viewers had wanted more so Chris and the producers found a rundown boarding school. Chef stood next to him in his normal garb.

"Alright Chef you ready for a whole new season?" Chris asked with grin.

"Are you ready with my check, pretty boy?" Chef snapped.

"It's in the mail." Chris said.

"It better be." Chef growled.

"Momma said to get into show business; it will change your life. Yeah it changed my life; I have to spend my life with a sadistic host and a bunch of ungrateful teenagers." Chef grumbled to himself.

"Anyway welcome everyone to our third season. Total Drama Graduation! This season we'll have 44 campers. We know you love our original cast, but we're bringing in 22 new teens to spice up the competition. So who will be our new campers and what will they be like? You'll have to watch to find out. Looks like here comes the first carriage." Chris said.

A black carriage driven by a black horse, stopped in front of the two hosts. Tyler popped out of the carriage and fell flat on his face. He quickly stood up, brushed himself off and blushed as Chris and Chef were laughing at him.

"Tyler dude, you had a whole season to rest up and you're still clumsy?" Chris asked laughing.

"No way, dude. I'm just not used to riding in carriages." Tyler said.

Tyler stood to the side of the hosts, while Chef was still chuckling.

A second carriage arrived while the duo was still laughing. The door was kicked open and a tall brunette guy, jumped down from the carriage. He was ripped and wearing a tight grey muscle shirt and a dark pair of tight jeans. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he made his way over to the three guys.

"Sup dude?" Tyler said, putting out his fist for a bump.

"No way, man," the guy said.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked shocked.

"You dude, are an insult to athletes everywhere," the guy said.

"This must be our competitive swimmer, VJ." Chris said.

"You got that right dude." VJ said and stood in line next to Tyler.

A third carriage appeared and a boy with green eyes and blonde hair exited the carriage. He was pulling his suitcase behind him and he was wearing; an Aeropostale T-shirt and checkered boarding shorts. Around his neck was a silver cross and he was snacking on a bag of Skittles.

"This must be Luke." Chris said.

"That's me." Luke said and smiled.

"Virgin!" VJ blurted out, in a cough.

"Why did you just say?" Luke asked annoyed.

"You're a virgin, in more way the one." VJ laughed.

"God's watching you, you know. So when you're groping a girl God is shaking his head and you get closer to hell." Luke said.

"Who cares? I may have sex fever, but at least I'm not a masturbator." VJ laughed.

"Nice one, dude." Tyler laughed and held up his hand.

"No." VJ said, shaking his head and Tyler dropped his hand in a sigh.

A fourth carriage arrived and an Indian girl exited. Her black hair was hanging down to her back, she wore; a purple shirt in a sari design, jeans and golden bangles on her wrists.

"Hello everyone," the girl smiled.

All the boys stopped and starred at her. She smiled and giggled at the staring guys. She walked by VJ and he smiled lustfully at her.

"Now that's one nice ass." VJ said and smacked her ass.

"You pig!" she yelled and smacked his face.

"Nissi, dear. Welcome to the game."Chris said.

"Thank you." Nissi smiled and joined the guys.

The fifth carriage pulled in and the horse skidded to a stop. A black duffle bag was thrown through the window and aimed for Chris's head. The host ducked and it hit VJ, directly behind him. VJ collapsed on the ground, while Nissi and Luke chuckled.

"That's not funny guys." Tyler said.

"He kinda dissed you earlier." Luke pointed out.

"Twice dude." Chris laughed.

"Maclean!" a familiar Goth girl yelled, exiting her carriage.

"Hi Gwen, did you miss me?" Chris said.

"Like a hole in the head." Gwen muttered.

"Oh we love you too Gwen." Chris smiled.

"Bite me!" she snapped at the sadistic host.

The next carriage arrived and as the door opened a familiar keyboard fell out of the carriage.

"Idiot!" Harold said, as he exited the carriage.

"Welcome back Harold!" Chris cheered.

"Yeah whatever." Harold scoffed.

"Still upset about losing last season?" Chris said.

"Duh." Harold shot back.

"Why? This is a whole new game." Chris said.

"I got voted off by Courtney, doing what I did!" Harold yelled, surprising everyone.

"Well fifth place isn't bad." Chris said.

"Whatever…gosh!" Harold exclaimed and joined the others.

The next carriage pulled up and questions were answered when they heard the familiar "Whooooooooohoooooooo!"

"Owen! What's up my man?" Chris asked the jolly giant.

"Not much man. I'm so excited to be back!" Owen cheered.

"Ah, my friends." Owen smiled, picking up Tyler, Gwen and Harold in a bear hug.

"Hi there, I'm Owen." Owen said, sticking his hand out to Nissi.

"Nice to me you Owen, I'm Nissi," the Indian girl smiled.

"I'm Luke," Luke added.

"And that's VJ." Nissi scowled, acknowledging the unconscious swimmer.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm sure we'll get along great." Owen smiled.

The next carriage came to a stop and Ezekiel cautiously exited the cab.

"If it isn't Mr. Sexist himself." Chris announced.

"Cut it oot, eh?" the prairie boy asked Chris.

Ezekiel's head sunk lower into his hoodie as he caught the glares of most of the campers. Owen ran over and squeezed him in a bear a hug.

"Zeke, it's great to see you pal. I hope you don't get voted off first again. We'll become good pals." Owen smiled.

Owen put Zeke down and the prairie stumbled into line.

The next carriage appeared and a blonde jumped out landing on his hands and feet.

"Yeah, baby! I am psyched!" he cheered.

"Welcome to school, Logan." Chris smiled.

"The welcome is much appreciated dude." Logan smiled.

"Hi, I'm Owen." Owen smiled, in his normal happy manner.

"Yeah, I know I don't associate with your kind." Logan scoffed and turned the other way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen asked getting in his face.

"I don't hang with your kind either." Logan said and headed over to high five Tyler.

"And they wonder why I hate jocks." Gwen scoffed and turned to see her jolly friend upset.

"It's okay Owen, don't mind him." Gwen reassured the giant.

The next carriage appeared and Courtney stepped out with a scoff. She looked around at her old and new competition and smirked.

"Courtney, welcome back." Chris smiled.

"I wouldn't really say welcome." The CIT scoffed.

Courtney and Gwen shared glares and then the C.I.T glared at Tyler. When she spotted Harold, she just shared a big smile.

"Idiot." Harold scoffed at her.

"You're just jealous cause I finally got you back." Courtney responded with a sly smile.

"Whatever, gosh!" Harold scoffed and turned around.

Courtney joined the others with a happy smile of triumph.

The next carriage arrived with an accompaniment of loud hip-hop music. A guy jumped out of the carriage a boom box on his left shoulder and his bag on the other. He was wearing a blue sweat suit, a golden cap, a large golden chain and giant headphones.

"What's up dawgs? Quentin's in the house!" Quentin cheered.

"Chris are you serious?" Courtney asked him.

"What's up Q=Dawg?" Chris asked him.

"Not much Maclean." Quentin said and fist bumped the host.

"Sup Tyler?" Quentin asked the jock.

"Not much, dude." Tyler grinned and fist bumped Quentin.

"So, what are you a gangster?" Courtney asked, eyeing Quentin.

"Nope, a hip-hop dancer." Quentin smiled with a big grin

"Oh, just what we need." Gwen added with a sigh.

The next carriage arrived and Leshawna came out of it with her leopard print luggage.

"What's up y'all? Guess who's back?" Leshawna asked scoping out her new competition.

"Hi, Leshawna." Harold smiled.

"Now, sugar baby we've already been through this. There's nothing between us, okay?" Leshawna asked Harold.

"Yeah." Harold sighed.

"Hey girl!" Leshawna cried, hugging Gwen.

"Happy to be back Leshawna?" Chris asked.

"Yep, for two reasons and neither of them include you," the big sister said with a scoff.

The next carriage stopped and the-know-it all known as Noah exited the carriage.

"Oh, look everybody's favorite know-it-all." Chris laughed.

"Don't try to smile too much Chris, you might ruin your Botox," the brainiac chuckled.

"That's cold man." Chris sighed.

Leshawna and Gwen laughed, surprising Noah.

"That's nice, give me some love shorty." Leshawna said, putting up her hand.

"Thanks." Noah smiled, surprised and high=fived the sister.

"Do you want to hear about my butterfly collection?" Harold asked him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but not really." Noah scoffed and turned away.

The next carriage arrived and a prim and proper girl exited. She was a tall girl with her brunette hair put up in a tight bun; she wore a purple sweater and black slacks. She gracefully walked to the others and smiled.

"Rosemarie dear, welcome to the school." Chris smiled.

"I'm happy to be in the competition, but Chris you can cut the fake crap." Rosemarie said, stunning the host.

"I swear these kids get meaner and meaner each season." Chris said under his breath.

"I like you white girl." Leshawna smiled.

"Thanks, I just hate people who think they're better than others," the girl said, eyeing Courtney.

"Then we'll get along just fine." Gwen smiled.

"Hello, hello who do we have here?" VJ asked, finally coming to consciousness and smacking Rosemarie's ass.

Rosemarie scowled and back kicked the swimmer in the balls.

"Get your hormones in check, pig," the dancer spat as VJ collapsed.

The next carriage arrived and familiar teen with bright orange hair emerged from the carriage. He was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans.

"This is Gordon; remember him appearing on Bridgette and Geoff's last season?" Chris asked, obviously not happy mentioning their show.

"Oh that's the potty mouth chef." Luke said, remembering him.

"Potty mouth? What are you five?" Logan asked with a laugh.

Luke grew red and Leshawna pushed Logan to the ground.

"Try messing with him again!" Leshawna yelled and Logan shut his mouth, getting to his feet.

"Thanks for that." Luke smiled.

"No problem, sugar." Leshawna smiled back.

"Oh Chef, I will be helping you in the kitchen." Gordon said, speaking for the first time.

"I thought you were here to compete?" the big man asked.

"I am, but the producers thought if the competitors enjoyed the food, they'd be more eager to come back." Gordon said.

"You got something to say?" Chef asked getting in Gordon's face.

"Yeah, your cooking sucks!" Gordon yelled back, shocking Chef.

"My dad's an army general, that won't work on me." Gordon laughed and joined the lineup.

The next carriage arrived revealing the big hearted jock, DJ.

"Hey guys." DJ smiled.

"Nice to have you back DJ and remember, no cheating this time." Chris said.

"Completely understood," the big teddy bear smiled.

"Bunny and I plan to win. Isn't that right little guy?" DJ asked the grey rabbit, who nodded in agreement.

DJ walked by Chef, completely ignoring him and greeted his other friends.

Trent arrived next and this created a very awkward tension between the former couple. Leshawna held Gwen's hand in support and the sister smiled politely at Trent.

"What's up my up, my broken hearted brother?" Chris asked the musician.

"You really are a dickweed dude." Trent said, shocking everyone.

He walked the rest of the way silently to line.

"Hey man, you're an inspiration to me. Think you can give me some pointers T-Dawg?" Quentin asked, trying to be friendly.

"Not right now." Trent said his head down.

"Uh, sorry dawg just trying to keep your spirits up." Quentin said.

The next carriage opened revealing a hot blonde. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and had gold star earrings on either ear. She wore a white tank top decorated with glittery stars, glittery jeans and white heel wedge sandals.

"Hi everyone!" the girl exclaimed in musical voice.

"This must be our singer, Isabelle." Chris smiled.

"That's me!" she exclaimed again.

"Omg! Harold you are so adorable!" Isabelle exclaimed, grabbing his face.

"Really?" Harold asked, blushing.

"Of course, silly. Nerds are the cutest thing." Isabelle giggled.

"Does that mean you wanna date me?" Harold asked her.

"Oh heavens, no." Isabelle laughed again.

"I more of a jock girl," she finished.

"Well then hello." VJ said, cutting in and shoving Harold to the side.

Harold growled at the duo, as Isabelle giggled at whatever VJ was saying.

"Don't worry sugar, you'll find the right girl." Leshawna said, patting his back.

"I hope so." Harold sighed.

The next carriage's door was kicked open, similar to VJ's and a jacked teen jumped down. He immediately began to flex for the girls. Nissi and Leshawna sighed, leaning against one another. Rosemarie and Isabelle fainted, but Gwen just starred cocking one eye at him.

"Dallas what's up dude?" Chris asked.

"Not much." Dallas said, shaking the host's hand. When he pulled away, Chris was flexing his fingers to see if they we're alright.

"What's the matter beautiful?" Dallas asked, approaching Gwen.

"Nothing." Gwen scoffed.

"Don't you like what you see?" he asked her.

"Could you be anymore full of yourself?" Gwen asked the muscle teen.

"You're a touchy one aren't you?'' Dallas asked.

"What's it to you?" Gwen snapped back.

"Oooh, I like them spicy." Dallas chuckled, finding his place in line.

The next carriage arrived and the crowd groaned at the familiar squealing as Katie and Sadie exited the carriage.

"Hello ladies and welcome back to the competition." Chris smiled.

"I'm so excited! I missed seeing everyone together!" Katie said.

"And of course we missed him the most!" Sadie squealed.

"Why thank y…"Chris stopped in mid-sentence to watch the BFF's hugging Trent and jumping up and down.

The next carriage opened and Gwen scowled as her arch-nemesis exited the carriage. Gwen hadn't noticed Owen had messed up her hair with his bear hug earlier and this left Heather a comment.

"Gwen, looking fetch as always." Heather smiled nastily.

"Stuff it!" Gwen yelled.

"Still bitter about losing Trent and the million. If you stay bitter, you'll ruin your face even more." Heather taunted and chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, but how do u feel losing to Beth in TDA?" Gwen asked.

"Get bent, weird Goth girl." Heather snarled.

"That's one point for Gwen and zero for Heather." Gwen chuckled.

The next carriage arrived and out of the carriage a grenade flew toward Chris and exploded in a blue paint frenzy. They all sighed as the familiar psychotic red-head front flipped out of the carriage.

"Izzy has returned!" she cheered and she was followed by a prairie dog.

"Oh yeah and Chippy!" Izzy cheered and the prairie dog smiled.

"Chris you couldn't just make sure she was locked in a mental institution?" Courtney asked, the host appalled.

"The thing is….." Chris said.

"I was in one of those before, but I used a toucan, a calculator, a bra strap and a jelly donut to escape. It was amazing and the victorious Izzy rode a toucan to victory!" Izzy yelled, startling Luke.

"You can't fly a toucan, you psycho hose beast!" Heather yelled.

"Really? Because I did." Izzy smiled and joined the group.

The next carriage arrived and a girl with big round glasses and orange hair in pigtails emerged. Suddenly they also remembered her from the TDA Aftermath show.

"Ginger. Welcome to the show." Chris smiled.

"Thank you, I'm so excited to be here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, it's Trent!" the girl screamed and made her way toward him.

She was stopped by two hands, one tan and one white.

"I don't think so." Katie snapped.

"Trent is ours." Sadie glared.

"Maybe he is now, but he will be mine." Ginger said with an angry glare, that even made Chef Hatchet back away.

The next carriage arrived and two blonde-haired twins with blue eyes emerged. The girl had her back in a ponytail and wore a pink top and a jean skirt. Her brother wore a backwards cap, his long hair beneath it, a button shirt open revealing his pecs and abs, a pair of black ripped jeans and they both wore sandals.

"Mable and Mike welcome to the island." Chris said.

"We're oh so excited to be here!" Mabel cheered.

"You got that right sis!" Mike cheered.

"Leshawna!" they both cheered in stereo, running over to the big sista.

"Wow, fans in stereo." Leshawna chuckled.

"We can't believe that hack cheated you out of the first season and that cheat Courtney tricking Harold like that last season." Mike commented.

"Hey, how can you call me a hack?" Chris asked annoyed.

"And me a cheat!" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah that's two tame. He's really a greasy haired loser." Mabel spat, ignoring the C.I.T.

"Now wait just a second, that's uncalled for." Chris cried.

"You know, I think the three of us will get along just fine." Leshawna smiled at the twins.

"You just have to let me give you some make-up tips to make you beautiful for any boy here you fall for. "Mabel smiled.

"Sugar, I know how to apply make-up." Leshawna chuckled.

"I also do massages, pedicures and manicures. It'll be free cause you're my favorite TD competitor." Mabel beamed.

"You mean ours." Mike said butting in.

"I totally liked her first ." Mabel argued.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Copy cat."

"Greasy hair hat wearing dick."

"Blush bitch!"

"That's hysterical how did you come up with that?" Mabel asked, shocking the fear stricken campers.

"Off the top of my head," her brother laughed.

"Um, Mabel could I get one too?" Heather asked.

"Sure, but it'll cost you." Mabel said smugly, to which Heather growled.

The next carriage arrived and the party boy emerged with a holler.

"What's up dudes?" Geoff asked walking toward the others.

"Hey Geoff." Gwen chuckled, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey bro." Trent smiled and fist bumped Geoff.

"Dude." Quentin said and also got a fist bump from Geoff.

"So what's your name?" the party guy asked him.

"I'm Quentin or Q-Dawg for short." Quentin said.

"Well, Q-Dawg you look like you can party. So you're a friend of mine." Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, baby!" Quentin cheered.

The next carriage stopped and the familiar male model exited. Justin wore his signature outfit and as the new girls swooned, the old girls rolled their eyes. To appease the new girls, Justin ripped off his shirt.

"Justin, my man. How's it going?" Chris asked, putting out his fist.

"My agent says I can't strain my hands muscles and I really don't like you anymore. Not to mention how many injuries I sustained last season. Do you realize how many contracts you almost cost me?" Justin pouted.

"Katie, Sadie, look who it is," the male model smiled.

"Do you expect us to cheer of something?" Katie scowled.

"Well yeah, you're my fans remember?" Justin asked smiling.

"Been there, done with that." Sadie scowled also.

"What are you saying?" the model asked.

"You're old news, so just move along." Katie said.

"Well at least I'm still gorgeous." Justin smiled and made his way over to the new girls.

"So how did it feel to lose to her?" Heather asked as he passed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure she loses this season." Justin said with a sly smile.

"You're my number one target, pretty boy." Heather said.

"And you're mine." Justin smiled back and kept walking.

The next carriage arrived and out walked the familiar blonde. Lindsay smiled and waved to the contestants.

"Hi everyone; Greta, Laquisha, BJ, Greg, Doug, Henry, Nick, Kathy, Sammy, and look there's a cow. Oh sorry it's just Heather." Lindsay giggled and kept walking.

"Hi Owen." Lindsay smiled and hugged the jolly giant.

"Well how's our sexiest competitor?" Chris asked the bubbly blonde.

"I'm fabulous Chip, but I still don't like you." the blonde said.

She shot a nasty look to Tyler and turned around, confusing everyone.

The next carriage arrived and with a nasty glare, Eva emerged from the carriage. She had her familiar purple bags with clothes and of course her dumbbells inside.

"Eva, nice. Glad to see your back in the competition." Chris smiled.

"I should've been on last season." Eva grumbled to herself.

"Hey Eva." Noah smiled politely.

"Egghead," she nodded, approving of Noah.

"Heather," she growled glaring at the queen bee.

"What is it you fitness gorilla?" Heather asked.

"I'm going kick your ass this season." Eva smiled.

"That is unless; you go off on your team again." Heather smiled smugly.

"I've been to anger management and I'm coming out on top this season." Eva said and turned away.

The next carriage revealed the tech geek, Cody.

"It's the Codemeister!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey Chris." Cody smiled.

"Look at all the ladies." Cody smiled and everyone was shocked when some of the new girls swooned.

There was even a group gasp, when little Ginger running at full speed tackled the tech. Wiz to the ground.

"Oh, I love you Cody!" Ginger squealed.

"Yeah, he he. Those are my ears." Cody said.

"Oh sorry. You just so adorable," she swooned and then fainted.

Cody brushed himself off and made his way over to Gwen.

"I'm really sorry about you and Trent." Cody smiled apologetically.

"Its okay, Cody. It was for the best." Gwen said, trying to smile.

The next carriage arrived and a Hispanic kid jumped out of it. He looked at the others and sighed.

"Anything wrong, Sheldon?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, there are way too many people for me to beat. I'll be here for a frickin year!" Sheldon complained.

"Plus most of the originals annoy the shit out of me," he continued.

The complainer got deadly dagger glares from a lot of people.

"I'm sorry, sorry." Sheldon apologized. "I'm trying to work on that and that's why I'm here. I promise I'll try as hard as I can to get along with each and every one of you."

The next carriage arrived and Hispanic girl exited. She stepped down in her fashionable heels with a pink purse on her shoulder and a teacup Yorki in the purse. She had on designer jewelry and clothes, as she walked toward the others.

"Here we go." Gwen sighed.

"What's wrong?" Trent and Cody both asked, instantly blushing.

"I can smell bitch a mile away." Gwen said turning to Leshawna and ignoring the guys.

"I hear that girl." Leshawna nodded.

"Selena, how are you dear?" Chris asked trying to be polite.

"Well, it would've been better, if we were on a tropical island and there weren't any losers around." Selena said, thinking to herself.

"Well, Justin can stay if he wants." Selena smiled.

"Sure babe." Justin smiled flashing his teeth, to which Selena giggled.

"Heather." Heather said, extending her hand and Selena put a five dollar bill there and closed her hand.

"What's this for?" Heather snapped.

"That's all your worth to me, you're not tricking me into an alliance you manipulating cow. I plan to win on my own." Selena smiled evilly and turned to get in line.

"Five dollars, she'll pay," the queen bee mumbled to herself.

The next carriage opened to reveal another Hispanic guy. He had greased back hair and was wearing an under shirt and boarder shorts. He casually walked toward the others and the girls were all giggles.

"You are a beautiful china, my dark goddess," he smiled kissing Gwen's hand.

"You are so deliciously beautiful my chocolate queen," he said, kissing Leshawna's.

"This must be Enrique." Chris said.

"At your service, senor." Enrique smiled to the girls and bowed.

He looked back at Gwen and Leshawna, who were both blushing and he met glares from Harold, Trent and Cody.

"Everyone's a critic." Enrique shrugged and joined the line.

The next carriage opened and Gwen's brother exited. He looked frantically and ran over to Gwen. He gave her a hug and confused everyone, besides Leshawna and Trent.

"So this is Troy girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Yep, my little brother." Gwen smiled.

"I can't believe I had spend the night at dad's yesterday." Troy sighed.

"Well, with Dad back in the picture it's something we'll have to deal with." Gwen sighed.

"Well at least we'll be together now." Gwen's brother smiled.

"True." Gwen smiled and they hugged.

"Oh that's adorable." Chris said.

"Stuff it Maclean!" they both shouted and they laughed.

"Geez, they are related." Chris shuddered.

The next carriage arrived and girl with black hair and pink streaks in it, emerged. She was wearing an 1800's style black shirt and a long red gypsy skirt.

"Sage our Wicken, how are you?" Chris smiled.

"Who cares how I am. Life is horrible and we're all going closer and closer to death." Sage answered in a monotone voice.

"Oohoohoo, you're dark." Chris chuckled. *1

"I hope you burn in hell, you sadistic jackass," the Wicken said and walked to the others.

"Gwen I'm a big fan." Sage said.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Gwen chuckled, sheepishly.

The next carriage arrived and Beth emerged from it.

"Beth!" Chris cheered.

"Chris could you not smile?" Beth asked.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"It makes me think you're up to something." Beth said.

"Look, it's pig girl!" Heather shouted.

"Shut up, chrome dome!"Beth shouted and Gwen ripped off her wig.

Heather shrieked and chased Gwen around trying to get back her wig.

"Lindsay!" Beth cried.

"Best French Friend!" Lindsay cried.

"You didn't buy France did you?" Owen asked the blonde.

"No, something about having to be a war and a take under." Lindsay said.

"Take over." Beth corrected her.

"It's so good to see you!" Beth cried and the two hugged, jumping and squealing.

The next carriage arrived and the group was shocked when a Vietnamese girl popped out with bright pink hair, wearing green goggles.

"Oh my gosh, I'm finally here!" she cried.

"Welcome Kimiko, to Total Drama Graduation!" Chris cried.

"Thanks, but I hear you're a dickweed." Kimiko said and skipped over to the others.

"Explosivo, it's an honor to meet you!" Kimiko cheered.

"Yes and you Kimiko, you can be my apprentice." Izzy smiled.

"Are you serious?" Kimiko asked.

"More serious then when elephants wash their bodies." Izzy said.

"Yes!" Kimiko cheered and the two girls chest bumped each other.

The next carriage arrived and the criminal punk jumped down.

"Duncan!" Courtney cried and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Princess, it's nice to see you missed me." Duncan smiled, smugly.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me you ogre." Courtney said sourly and they kissed.

"Gwen, nice to see you." Duncan said, fist bumping the Goth.

"Harold, good to see you dude," the punk said and high fived the geek.

"Wow, this is our competition." Duncan said looking at the new contestants.

"Yep." Courtney said.

"Well I see an easy season in the future." Duncan chuckled.

"You forgot I'm back dude." Tyler said.

"No, I didn't." Duncan said.

Tyler hung his head in defeat.

The next carriage arrived and Jasmine emerged.

"I'm finally here, in a season of Total Drama." Jasmine cried, emerging from the carriage.

"Jasmine, quit the theatrics." Leshawna complained.

"Oh Leshawna, my sista you will never understand the true nature of an actress." Jasmine said.

"Not in the mood now." Jasmine snapped, blowing off Chris and standing next to Leshawna.

Jasmine stood next to Leshawna and noticed Harold starring at the two of them.

"Stop drooling you, greasy geek." Jasmine spat.

"Whatever, gosh!" Harold exclaimed and crossed his arms in a huff.

The next carriage arrived and a teen dressed like a DJ emerged.

"Bryce what's up man?" Chris asked.

"Not much bro, Bryce is here!" Bryce hooted.

"What's going on baby?" he asked Selena.

"You're way out of your league." Selena chuckled.

"You never know, your brown eyes are sucking me in." Bryce smiled.

Selena sighed and dropped her lipstick.

"Get that for me?" she asked Bryce with a sweet smile.

"They always come around." Bryce chuckled and bent over.

Selena gave him a swift kick in the ass and sent him sprawling.

"Nice one loser!" Selena laughed.

"Bitch." Bryce said under his breath, standing up.

"Don't listen to her, hun." Rosemarie said to him.

"Thanks." Bryce said.

The next carriage arrived and a familiar blonde surfer jumped down.

"Hi Geoff," she smiled, ignoring Chris.

They only hugged and then broke apart. The rest of the people starred with their slaws a jar.

"Why aren't you guys making out?" Harold asked in shock.

"We're not together anymore." Bridgette said.

"They found out while hosting the show, they had some differences and decided to stay friends." Courtney said and Geoff nodded.

"I never saw that coming." Beth gasped and Lindsay nodded.

"Well life goes on I guess." Gwen chuckled nervously.

The next to last carriage pulled in and a Russian girl exited the vehicle. Her long brown hair was shiny and lay on her shoulders. She had clear blue eyes and she wore a white hoodie and a black leather skirt.

"Everyone, this is Anasuya, the trapeze artist." Chris said.

"I'm so excited to meet you all." Anasuya smiled.

"I promise to help you all settle your feuds and be happier with one another. I love to make friends and I hope everyone can be friends. For every friendship starts like a journey with a single footstep," she continued.

"Umm, Anasuya why don't you just join the others." Chris smiled.

Anasuya blushed and did as she was told.

The last carriage finally arrived and an awkward looking girl appeared. She had slightly tanned skin and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She tripped getting out of the carriage and repeated what Tyler had done.

"This is Norelle." Chris said between laughs.

"You insensitive jackass!" Leshawna yelled and pushed the host to the ground.

"Are you okay, sugar?" Leshawna asked Norelle.

"Yes, thank you." Norelle blushed and accepted Leshawna's hand.

Leshawna led her over to the other and Chris stood up to face them all.

"Alright all forty-four of us are here. Welcome to Total Drama Graduation! Our prize this season is 5 million dollars. Now when you go into the lobby, you'll all get maps and the confessional in the bathroom in the corner of the second floor. Now get inside and find out who you're rooming with." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN (NOT EXACTLY PINE FRESH)**

**JASMINE- **Okay I'm really excited to be here, but this confessional is disgusting.

**TRENT- **Chris can't even be nice enough to get us a clean confessional, but I guess that's asking too much in his book.

**TYLER- **I'm gonna win this season, I can feel it. I just have to believe!

**SO WHO WILL BE ROOMED TOGETHER?**

**WHAT WILL BE THE FIRST CHALLENGE?**

**WILL ANYONE KILL ANYONE?**

**This season's competitors:**

**Veterans:**

**Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Zeke, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, Izzy.**

**New Competitors:**

**Sheldon(The Complainer), Gordon(The Army Chef), Mabel(The Make=up Twin), Mike(The Mechanics Twin), Quentin(The Hip-hop Dancer), Jasmine(The Actress), Sage(The Wicken), Logan(The Football Star), VJ(The Swimmer), Bryce(The DJ), Nissi(The Belly Dancer), Isabelle(The Singer), Luke(The Virgin), Selena(The Rich Girl), Troy(The Copy Cat), Kimmiko(The Hyper Girl), Ginger(The Psycho Fan), Dallas(The Body Builder), Anasuya(The Gymnast), Rosemary(The Ballerina), Enrique(The Charmer) and Norelle(The Awkward Girl)**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**~Con**

***1. Peter said this to Meg in the Spring Break episode of Family Guy.**


	2. Day 1 Part 2: Now for a Shakey Start

"SHAKEN AND ROLLED"

The teens filtered into the school and grabbed their maps. Chef showed them where the rooms were and the kids looked for their names on the walls beside the doors. Depending on where they were situated they went inside the room.

ROOM 1 (ZEKE, KIMIKO, DALLAS AND NORELLE)

Zeke entered his room cautiously and sighed in relief, realizing he was the first one inside. He found a bed and chose the top bunk. He climbed down from the ladder and was suddenly glomp hugged by someone and the prairie boy shrieked in surprise.

"Relax jumpy boy." Kimiko giggled, getting off of him.

"Oh hi, Kimiko. Nice to meet you, eh." Ezekiel chuckled, nervously.

"Hi, you're so cute when you're nervous," she giggled.

"So, I guess we're roommates, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Master Izzy says, you're fun to be with," the Vietnamese giggled some more.

"Oh geez, I'm in a room with you two freaks?" Dallas scoffed, in the doorway.

"Oh great." Ezekiel whispered, cowering in a corner.

"What's wrong, prairie boy?" Dallas asked, approaching Zeke.

"Leave him alone meat head!" Kimiko yelled, tacking the muscular teen into his bed.

"Who do you think you are?" Dallas boomed.

"I'm Zeke's bodyguard as long as he stays here." Kimiko said, getting up in his face.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't bother, me when I'm working out," the muscle teen snapped and hauled in a weight bench and weights.

"Umm, hello?" Norelle asked, entering the room.

"Hi ya, roomy!" Kimiko waved to Norelle.

"Hi." Norelle blushed and was dragged into the room by Kimiko.

ROOM 2(SAGE, MIKE, IZZY AND SADIE)

Mike walked into room two, he was little ticked he wasn't with Mabel, but realized Chris was probably trying to tick him off. He decided to take a top bunk; he put his hands behind his head and starred up at the ceiling bored.

"Izzy has arrived!" the crazed red head cheered, jumping into the room.

"Awesome, I'm rooming with Izzy!" Mike cheered, climbing down from the ladder.

"Izzy gets to room with one of the clones!" she cheered and tackled Mike to the ground.

"We're twins Izzy." Mike said, a little annoyed.

"Okay whatever you say." Izzy giggled, not believing him.

Sadie walked into the room, upset that Katie wasn't with her.

"Hi Izzy!" Sadie called.

"Oh hi Sadie!" Izzy called back and hugged her.

"Izzy is so excited, to be rooming with two clones now." Izzy smiled and forced Sadie and Mike into a group hug.

"Okay now where's Chippy supposed to sleep?" Izzy asked.

"Who?" Sadie asked.

"Him." Izzy said, as Chippy popped out of her bag.

Sadie screamed and landed in Mike's arms. The twin managed to hold her weight but with a struggle.

"Thanks." Sadie smiled, blushing.

"No problem." Mike smiled back.

"Oh looks as if these are the foolish mortals, Sage is supposed to room with," the Wicken said entering the room.

"Hi Sage, I'm Izzy." Izzy cried, running up to her.

"What do you waste your life force on hyperactivity?" Sage asked the psychotic girl.

"Because Izzy does what she wants, whenever she wants!" Izzy cheered and Mike and Sadie chuckled cautiously.

"Fine, but I call a top bunk." Sage said, as Mike collapsed from Sadie's weight.

ROOM 3(DJ, LINDSAY, TYLER AND COURTNEY)

Courtney walked into the third room and placed her stuff down. She walked over and grabbed a top bunk. DJ walked into the room and she smiled politely at the jock.

"Hi Courtney." DJ smiled.

"Oh hi, DJ." Courtney replied.

"How's Bunny?" she asked.

"He's doing well, it's a little weird for him to be indoors though. " DJ said.

"Hi guys!" Lindsay called in her normal bubbly voice.

"Hi, Cathy and BJ," she smiled.

"Oh great, Lindsiot." Courtney said, under her breath.

"I'm like so excited to back in the competition." Lindsay cheered and grabbed a bed.

"Lindsay could I ask you something?" Courtney asked.

"Sure, Carol anything." Lindsay said, unpacking her bikinis.

"What happened with you and Tyler?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, you two were inseparable." DJ added.

"Never mention that double crossing piece of shit, again." Lindsay said, darkly ripping one of her bikini bottom's in half.

"Oh pooh, I liked this bikini. Oh well," she sighed.

She turned to find a terrified Courtney and DJ, huddling close to each other shaking in fright.

CONFESSIONAL CAN(SOMEONE HAS A SPLIT PERSONALITY)

COURTNEY~ Okay, that was so scary.

DJ ~ I'd rather not say what I did, let's just say I'm gonna burn my underwear.

Things only got worse as Tyler walked into the room and a split second later was thrown out of it.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (HERE WE GO)

TYLER~ I wonder if Chris knows what happened between me and Lindsay. He probably does and purposely put us in the same room. *smacks forehead*

ROOM 4(SHELDON, TROY, GWEN AND GEOFF)

Gwen and Troy were happily surprised to find out they were in the same room.

"I'm happy we're together Gwen." Troy smiled.

"Me too, little brother." Gwen said, returning the smile.

"Do you want top or bottom?" her brother asked, pointing to the bunk bed.

"You can have top." Gwen smiled.

"Yes!" Troy cheered in triumph and climbed up to the top bed.

"Did you pack everything you need?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, _mom._" Troy laughed.

"Shut up." Gwen glared.

"You better hope your butt is tolerable." Gwen snickered.

"Oh, I'm gonna beat you this season." Troy smirked.

"Says you." Gwen laughed, tackling him.

Geoff walked into and smiled.

"What's up dudes?" Geoff asked, walking into the room.

"Hey Geoff." Gwen smiled.

"Geoff, you are the coolest." Troy smiled and fist pumped the party guy.

"Thanks, little dude." Geoff smiled.

"So, Geoff I can't believe you and Bridgette broke up." Gwen said.

"Well it was the best for both of us." Geoff said.

"Well it's good to see you're still good friends," she smiled.

"Yeah the closest." Geoff said, forcing a smile.

"You still have feelings for her?" Gwen asked with a serious face.

"Yeah." Geoff sighed.

Sheldon walked into the room and he sighed.

"Hey dude, welcome to the party room." Geoff smiled.

"Thanks." Sheldon smiled politely.

"Do you want top or bottom?" Sheldon asked Geoff.

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me dude." Geoff answered.

ROOM 5(LESHAWNA, GORDON, MABEL AND ANASUYA)

Leshawna walked into her room after she dodged the Tyler projectile. She walked in, grabbed a bed and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. Mabel walked into the room and smiled.

"Oh Leshawna, I'm so happy we're roommates!" Mabel cried and hugged the sista.

"Me too, sugar. Maybe we can do manicures and pedicures after the first challenge." Leshawna said.

"Sounds like a plan," the twin smiled.

"Hey you guys." Anasuya smiled, entering the room.

"Hey Anasuya, girl how are you?" Leshawna asked.

"I'm good Leshawna," she smiled back and grabbed the other top bunk.

Gordon walked in and sighed.

"Oh great, I'm in a room with three girls." Gordon sighed, causing the girls to look at him.

"What's wrong? You can't be messy now?" Mabel asked him.

"I'm not messy!" Gordon yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me." Mabel said getting in his face.

"I'll yell at whoever I want." Gordon continued.

"Now hold up white boy, don't you yell at my girl like that!" Leshawna yelled, joining the argument.

"Oy." Anasuya said and fell back on her bed.

ROOM 6(ROSEMARY, SELENA, KATIE AND HAROLD)

Katie walked into the room, dreading the fact she'd be rooming without Sadie and picked a top bunk. She heard footsteps and turned to see Rosemary enter the room.

"Hi there." Katie smiled.

"I'm Katie," she smiled extending her hand.

"Rosemary." Rosemary smiled, shaking her hand.

"I'm so excited we'll be roommates you seem like a really sweet person." Rosemary smiled.

"Oh thank you." Katie giggled.

"I'm hoping we have a good room, minus any negative individuals." Rosemary said.

"Well we can forget that." Katie scowled and Rosemary turned around to face Selena in the doorway.

Selena smirked evilly and walked into the room. Her high heels clicking against the tile floor, menacingly and her toy Yorki, growled inside the purse.

"Oh Butterscotch, don't mind the ugly girls they aren't allowed to touch you." Selena cooed to the dog and the girls scowled at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Rosemary said, sourly.

"You two would be smart to not talk to me or interact in any way." Selena said.

"Isn't that going to be hard, when we're sharing a room?" Katie asked.

"Shut up, bubble brain." Selena snapped and grabbed the other top bunk.

Harold walked into the room and all the girls starred.

"Oh fabulous, now I have Bubble Brain, Ms. Prim and Proper and the Figure Skating Nerd as roommates. It's obvious Chris intends to torture me. Oh well." Selena sighed.

"You two can tell Harold here, the rules. I'm off to find the bathrooms to put my stuff. Tootles." Selena smiled and strutted out of the room.

ROOM 7(BETH, HEATHER, OWEN AND ENRIQUE)

Beth wandered into her room and threw her stuff on a bed and sat down. Owen entered the room and smiled.

"Hey Beth!" he cheered and ran over, hugging her.

"Hi Owen." Beth smiled as the giant put her down.

"I'm so glad we're roommates, this'll be lots of fun." Owen cheered some more.

"Oh so I see you are my roommates." Enrique said, entering the room.

"Hi Enrique." Beth giggled and blushed.

"Hello beautiful." Enrique smiled and winked at her.

"Mind if I have the top bunk?" he asked her.

"No, you can sleep above me." Beth smiled and Enrique took the top bunk.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Heather scoffed, seeing Owen and Beth in her room.

"Pig girl and fatty ginormous. I'll get you for this, I swear it Chris." Heather said.

ROOM 8(LUKE, BRYCE, JUSTIN AND CODY)

Bryce entered the room and ran for the top bunk. He heard footsteps and watched, Cody and Justin enter the room.

"Hey, sup dudes?" Bryce asked.

"Not much man." Justin smiled.

"Nice to meet you dude, he he." Cody smiled.

"Well I call a top bunk." Justin said and threw his stuff on top.

"Hey guys." Luke smiled and entered the room.

"Hey," the other three said in unison.

"I think we got the best room." Cody smiled.

ROOM 9(DUNCAN, TRENT, QUENTIN AND VJ)

Duncan entered the room and sighed. He threw his bag on one of the top bunks and he watched Trent enter from behind.

"What's up, Elvis?" Duncan asked.

"Fabulous, I have to room with you." Trent scoffed and went to the bunk bed on the other side of the room.

"Ooh, someone's touchy." Duncan laughed.

"Hey, T-Dawg!" Quentin cheered and joined Trent on the other side of the room.

"More music freaks." Duncan spat.

"Sup guys?" VJ asked walking into the room.

"Hey swimmer boy." Duncan said.

"Sup criminal boy?" VJ asked.

Duncan smirked and fist bumped VJ.

"Just know one thing." Duncan said.

"What's that?" VJ asked.

"Make a pass at my girl and you're dead." Duncan said getting in his face.

"Understood." VJ said.

"Good, then we're cool." Duncan smiled.

ROOM 10(LOGAN, NISSI, NOAH AND BRIDGETTE)

Logan walked into his room to check it out.

"Pretty boring if you ask me." Logan said.

"I'm pretty excited myself." Nissi said, entering the room.

"Well hello there." Logan smiled at Nissi.

"Don't even think about it." Nissi said, grabbing a bed.

Bridgette walked into the room and Logan's face lit up again.

"Hello Bridgette." Logan smiled eagerly.

"I'm getting over a break up and therefore off limits." Bridgette said and walked to a bed.

Noah walked into the room and Logan sighed.

"Well, I'm not too pleased to be your roommate either," the brainiac said and grabbed the last available bed.

ROOM 11(EVA, GINGER, JASMINE AND ISABELLE)

Eva was already in the room and putting her weights in the corner when the other three girls walked in talking. They all stopped to look at their fourth roommate.

"What are you looking at?" Eva asked them.

"Nothing," they all replied rather quickly.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

**GINGER: **I'm really scarred of my roommate. How am I supposed to sleep at night?

**ISABELLE: **Between me and you, I'm not even sure if Eva is a woman. She looks way too manly to me.

**JASMINE**: Not getting any sleep, because of my fear of Eva is gonna affect my beauty sleep. Actresses need their sleep to look their very best. Oh woe is me. Parting is such sweet sorrow!

Chris gathered all the campers, now students into the dining area to discuss the game further.

"Alright students. Now here at TDP or Total Drama Prep our challenges will be based on school subjects studied in school. Every two or three challenge will be based on that school subject. Now this weeks' challenge and the two following it will all be based on the same school subject. Our subject will be Science!" Chris announced.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

HAROLD: Sweet! This challenge is totally set for my skills. I can win this and show the others I'm a force to be reckoned with.

DUNCAN: The only experience I have in science is blowing up things in nerds lockers. This one time, I used these chemicals in the Chem. Lab to blow up a toxic stink bomb in this nerds locker, it was epic. *laughs*

SELENA: Oh, no, no, no! I don't do my own science work, I just pay geeks to do mine. This could be a serious problem.

"Okay students, now before we do the challenge I'm going to split you up into eleven teams of four. So, when I call your name, step forward please. Okay first team, the red team. The Red Team will be: Katie, Gordon, Mabel and Sheldon, Team 2: The Orange Team will be: Nissi, Eva, Beth and Zeke, The Yellow Team will be: Duncan, Trent, Quentin and Norelle, The Green Team will be: Sage, Anasuya, Jasmine and Leshawna, The Blue Team will be: DJ, Tyler, Dallas and Bryce, The Purple Team will be: VJ, Logan, Owen and Geoff, The Pink Team will be: Bridgette, Mike, Enrique and Luke, The Teal Team will be: Isabelle, Kimiko, Gwen and Harold, The Brown Team will be: Lindsay, Heather, Troy and Rosemary, The Black Team will be: Ginger, Selena, Noah and Sadie and Finally The Grey Team will be: Cody, Justin, Courtney and Izzy. Now only 6 of the 11 teams will be immune, but the person that excels above the other twenty among the 5 losing teams will also be immune and allowed to save 9 people along with them. So let's head out to the Earthquake Simulator." Chris announced and they all followed him.

They all entered a field that was decorated to look like a mountain/ obstacle course.

"Here are the rules, students. Today's lesson is on earthquakes and what could happen in a real earthquake. You all have three simple tasks: 1, you have to make it up the mini mountain while avoiding the rockslide, 2, you have to run through a crumbling building without getting crushed and 3, you have there a quake trap door opening and shutting. You have to jump in the door, down a tube and to the finish line. It's as simple as that. Each team will only be allowed one player on the course at a time, once that player has crossed the finish line, they'll hit a buzzer. The buzzer will indicate the remaining teammates to let another man go. Once all four of your teammates are across or six teams have won immunity, the challenge will end. Within your team you must choice a captain, who will go first and who will go second, third and fourth. Now I'll let you all strategize." Chris said.

THE RED TEAM (KATIE, GORDON, MABEL AND SHELDON)

Being the only veteran on the team, Katie decided to take charge.

"I'll be the captain, since I already know how dangerous Chris's challenges can be," she said.

"So who wants to go second?" Katie asked.

"I guess I will." Mabel said.

"Okay good, now which of you boys wants to go third?" Katie asked.

"I'm usually in the kitchen." Gordon said.

"Yeah and I'm not really the sports type." Sheldon said.

"Then we'll flip a coin." Katie said.

"Call it!" Mabel said, as she flipped the coin.

"Heads!" Sheldon called.

"Tails!" Gordon said.

"Tails." Mabel said.

"Okay so, it's me, Mabel, Sheldon and Gordon. Sounds good to me," she smiled.

ORANGE TEAM(NISSI, EVA, BETH AND ZEKE)

Eva decided to be captain and since no one wanted to argue with her, it was settled.

"My strategy is simple, we start out strong and we end strong." Eva said.

"Nissi didn't you say you ran track?" she asked her.

"Yeah, working on three years now." Nissi smiled.

"Good, you'll go last. Mr. Sexist will be after me and Beth will go third. Everyone okay with that?" Eva asked and they all nodded.

YELLOW TEAM(DUNCAN, TRENT, QUENTIN AND NORELLE)

Duncan took the leadership role of the team.

"Okay guys, now obviously I have to go first. So, any preferences on who goes second?" Duncan asked.

Trent continued to glare at Duncan and Norelle was too shy to say anything.

"I'll go second Duncan." Quentin said.

"Okay cool, I guess I'll choose for the mutes. Elvis can go third and then Norelle can bring it home. You guys okay with that?" Duncan asked.

Norelle shyly nodded and Trent just glared.

"You better not mess up Elvis!" Duncan yelled at him.

GREEN TEAM (SAGE, ANASUYA, LESHAWNA, JASMINE)

Leshawna took the leader role for the green team.

"Okay I'll make it plain and simple. Anasuya's the gymnast so she'll go last to make up any time we lost. So, it's me, Jasmine, Sage and then Anasuya." Leshawna said.

"So are we cool with this?" Leshawna asked.

"You know I'm cool with whatever you decide girl." Jasmine smiled.

"Sage agrees with Leshawna's plan." Sage nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Anasuya smiled.

"Good then it's settled.

BLUE TEAM (DJ, TYLER, DALLAS, BRYCE)

Dallas took the leadership role on the Blue Team.

"So who's going second Tyler or DJ?" Dallas asked.

"Dude this looks a little scary." DJ shuddered.

"Uhhh, whatever. Tyler you're second, then Bryce and then the big chicken." Dallas said.

"I guess." DJ shuddered.

"Cool with me dude!" Tyler cheered.

"Fine." Bryce said.

PURPLE TEAM (VJ, LOGAN, OWEN AND GEOFF)

Logan took the leadership, because he's a track star.

"Okay now the smartest move is to put fast at the beginning and at the end." Logan said.

"So when do I go? Second or third?" Owen asked.

"It's probably better, if you go second big guy." Geoff said.

"Okay." Owen smiled.

"I'll go third and VJ can bring it home dudes!" Geoff cheered.

"Sounds, like a plan then." VJ said.

PINK TEAM (Bridgette, Mike, Enrique and Luke)

Taking control of the Pink Team was Bridgette.

"Alright guys, now I'll go first but I need input on what the order should be after that." Bridgette said

CONFESSIONAL CAN(PLAYING NICE)

BRIDGETTE~ I wanted to make sure I was a fair team captain, so they wouldn't want to vote me off if we lost.

"Well I'll go second, if that's okay." Luke said.

"That's fine. Okay Enrique and Mike, who's third?" Bridgette asked.

"Well how bout, Enrique's third and then I'll go fourth since I've done track." Mike said.

"Sounds good." Enrique said.

"So we all in agreement? Awesome." Bridgette smiled.

TEAL TEAM (ISABELLE, KIMIKO, GWEN AND HAROLD)

Gwen had taken control of the Teal Team.

"Alright guys, Harold isn't the best runner in the world, so I'm putting him after me. Then Isabelle and then Kimiko, so you two can make up for lost time. You guys cool with that?" she asked.

"I guess, so." Harold sighed.

"Kimiko loves it!" Kimiko cheered.

"I'm game, let's win this." Isabelle smiled.

"Good then let's kick some ass!" Gwen cheered.

CONFESSIONAL CAN(NO HATE YET, ARE YOU SERIOUS?)

ISABELLE~ I think Gwen's a great leader and she really knows how to rile up the troops *laughs*

TEAM BROWN (LINDSAY, HEATHER, TROY AND ROSEMARY)

Heather chose to be captain and since no one felt like arguing they silently agreed.

"Alright now since I'll run first, then Lindsiot, followed by Prim and Proper and the brother of weird Goth girl." Heather said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN( FINALLY SOME HATE)

TROY~ I can't believe that bitch thinks she whip us around, I swear the first time I get a chance. I'm getting rid of her, I can't stand her at all. *sighs*

LINDSAY~ Why do I have to be on the same team as Heather right off the bat? Chip is testing my patience, well at least Roseanne and Tommy seem nice.

ROSEMARY~ That girl is testing my nerve, I can't wait for this challenge to be over.

BLACK GIRL (GINGER, SELENA, NOAH AND SADIE)

Selena decided to be captain same way as Heather.

"Now any losers, I heard Dallas talking about fast to fast. So, it'll go me, then the egghead, fat and hyper and then the nerd, who needs Ridilan." Selena said.

"Egghead, there's a new one." Noah scoffed.

"How could you call me fat?" Sadie cried.

"Uh, honey have you looked in a mirror?" Selena asked.

"God, I'm sick of you already." Ginger scoffed.

"You nerds better shape up or I'm going to vote one of you off." Selena said.

"I have no doubt we'll do our best." Noah said.

"Sounds good." Selena smiled.

"You on the other hand, I'm not so sure." Noah said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (WHINE, WHINE, WHINE)

SELENA~ I can't believe Noah thinks he can stand up to me. He has something coming, if he thinks he can continue to mock me. Because no one messes with Selena Margarita Perez and gets away with it!

GREY TEAM (COURTNEY, CODY, JUSTIN AN D IZZY)

Justin decided to take on the leadership role on the Grey Team.

"Alright guys now who's going second?" Justin asked.

"I personally don't think you should lead." Courtney said.

"Well we've already decided." Justin said.

"No, you did. We never had a vote." Courtney pointed out, starring at Cody and Izzy.

"I don't really care. The challenge is gonna start soon." Cody pointed out.

"Escope would usually care, because she hates her evil ex-boyfriend. But she simply wants to run in the race." Izzy said, getting hyped up.

"Whatever." Courtney scoffed.

"Okay then, since we decided. It'll be me, Cody, Courtney and then Izzy." Justin said.

The racers all lined up at the starting line. Katie looked nervously at the other captains. Eva growled at Duncan and Leshawna, who growled right back. Dallas was flexing his muscles to psyche out the others. Logan laughed at the muscle head, while Gwen and Bridgette high fived. Heather and Selena were turned away from each other while Justin smiled and flexed. Chris shouted go and they were off.

Confessional Can

BRIDGETTE~ I was worried about the first obstacle, since I am so clumsy on land. I really hope I don't slow my team down that much.

JUSTIN ~ I had to make sure, I got behind someone to block the oncoming boulders.

Eva, Logan and Duncan were the first to reach the first obstacle. Eva eyed the boys and without a second thought and took off up the mountain. Duncan snickered and followed the fitness buff and finally sighing in defeat Logan ran after them. The fitness buff was punching any boulders that got in her way and shattering them to pieces. Keeping close on Eva's tail Duncan avoided the boulders and the two were off toward the second obstacle. Logan on the other hand was having a tough time, 1 boulder ran over his foot, while another almost hit him in the face. Pissed that he had dropped to the third, the track star, raced off once he completed the obstacle.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

EVA ~ Just boulders? Come on Chris you have to do better than that.

Dallas, Bridgette, Justin and Katie were the next four to reach the mountain. Justin eyed Dallas and knew he was the one to stick close to, since the girls wouldn't cut it for the shield he needed. Similar to Eva, Dallas shattered any boulders in his path and ran off in fourth with the male model, completely unscratched ran off in fifth.

Bridgette was actually doing better then she thought she would, until she had to dodge two boulders in a row and she felt herself losing her footing. She screamed, but was grabbed by a hand that belonged to Katie.

"Come on Bridge, we're almost to the top." Katie smiled.

"Thanks." Bridgette smiled, appreciatively.

The two girls conquered the obstacle in sixth and seventh place. The last four captains; Gwen, Leshawna, Selena and Heather finally came to the obstacle. Gwen and Leshawna came out unscathed, but the queen bees were screeching whenever a boulder came within two feet of their face. Gwen emerged in eighth, Leshawna in ninth, Selena in tenth and Heather in dead last.

As the group approached the next obstacle, they became weary. For the second part of the challenge, they had to maneuver through a shaking part of a building. Eva started going through the second part in a run, but had to slow down, in order to keep her balance. Duncan on the other hand nimbly ran through, but they both were caught off guard when Logan sped by them.

"I don't care if he's a track star, no one beats me!" Eva yelled and rushed after him.

Duncan got himself together and raced off after the other two.

CONFESSIONAL {SOMEONE'S A LITTLE COMPETITIVE}

EVA~ If Logan thinks he can just run past me, he's got another thing coming. I will destroy him! Okay Eva, time to calm down, remember what Dr. Wendy said. *she closes her eyes and meditates*

(Outside the confessional)

HEATHER~ Hurry up you fitness gorilla!

EVA~ I'm meditating! Shut up or I'll kill you!

Dallas was making good time through the second obstacle, till he lost his balance and landed hard. Justin ran past him and smirked as he moved on. Dallas slammed the ground with his fist in frustration. He finally stood off and made his way after the male model in a huff. Katie and Bridgette arrived next and Bridgette sighed at the sight of the next challenge.

CONFESSIONAL {OUT TO GET ME}

BRIDGETTE~ I swear it seems like Chris is always making challenges to hinder me *sigh*

Katie surprised Bridgette by quickly making it through the obstacle. By the time Bridgette had exited the second part, Gwen and Leshawna had already passed her. Heather and Selena ran the whole second part, constantly glaring at each other.

The third part of the challenge was to time a jump in between two sets of razor, sharp metal teeth and slide down a tube slide back to the starting line. Logan heard Eva approaching and knew it was his only chance to win. He timed it right and slid down the slide. He heard Eva's screams as his slid into the darkness. He hit the ground and ran across the finish line.

"In first is the purple team!" Chris announced.

Right after Logan, Eva and Duncan crossed the finish line as well.

"Orange in 2nd and Yellow in 3rd."

Dallas jumped into the slide and chuckled back at his dirty work. Katie and Bridgette were the next to arrive and made their way down the slide. Justin finally emerged from the pile of rubble; Dallas had buried him in and made his way down the slide.

"Blue in 4th, Red in 5th, Pink in 6th and Grey in 7th."

Gwen and Leshawna placed 8th and 9th consecutively and Heather and Selena made 10th and 11th.

CONFESSIONAL {AS LONG AS THEY DON'T SUE ME}

JUSTIN~ I can't believe that meat head buried me in rubble. If any of these cuts scar, he'll be hearing from my lawyer. *sighs and rubs his face*

"Alright for the second round; you go in sets of 4 or 3. The higher your team placed, the sooner you start. So the first round results are as follows: 1st Logan and the purple team, 2nd Eva and the orange team, 3rd Duncan and the yellow team, 4th Dallas and the blue team, 5th Katie and the red team, 6th Bridgette and the pink team, 7th Justin and the grey team, 8th Gwen and the teal team, 9th Leshawna and the green team, 10th Heather and the brown team and in last Selena and the black team." Chris announced.

"So our first group starting will be: Owen, Zeke and Quentin. Second group: Tyler, Mabel, Luke and Cody and our final group: Harold, Jasmine, Lindsay and Noah," he finished.

Owen, Zeke and Quentin approached the starting line. Owen looked excited, but Logan just knew he'd lose them their lead. Zeke was kinda nervous and it was made even worse when, Eva was glaring at him. Quentin was just in his own little world, all hyped up. Chris blew his whistle, which was there cue to go. Quentin and Zeke easily passed Owen, who was already panting because of his size.

"Owen dude there's catering at the top of the hill, you just have to avoid the boulders!" Geoff called to him.

"Move!" Owen yelled, bowling over Zeke, but Quentin jumped on Owen's back.

Quentin rode Owen to the top and they made his way into first. Zeke regained his balance and ran up the hill in third, just as the second whistle was heard. Tyler, Mabel, Luke and Cody were all neck in neck, making it very tense. Once Mabel caught sight of the first obstacle, she took her chance and sped off. A very annoyed Tyler followed close behind her.

CONFESSIONAL {I'M NOT SEXIST}

TYLER~ At the risk of sounding like Zeke, just know I'm not sexist but I was not losing to a girl!

Mabel was in fourth and up the hill, when Tyler caught up to her.

"Wow Tyler, didn't know you had it in you." Mabel chuckled.

"I'm sick of getting dissed for having no skills." Tyler said.

"I can see how that could get annoying." Mabel said.

They heard the last whistle ring and the two put back on their game faces.

Quentin had maneuvered through the second part okay, but he was having trouble with the third part. He couldn't get the timing down. Tyler and Mabel came out of nowhere, surprising the hip-hop dancer and jumped down the slide. Finally Quentin got frustrated and just ended up jumping.

Cody felt himself getting really tired and suddenly Jasmine and Lindsay both passed him. Jasmine gave him a snotty look, but Lindsay just waved with a big smile.

He put his game face back on and continued to push himself. Zeke had finally made it the third obstacle when he looked back to see Owen trip and come rolling at him like a bowling ball of death. Terrified, he jumped in head first and was rewarded with a mouthful of dirt at the bottom.

"Zeke takes fourth!" Chris announced.

Suddenly Owen shot out of the slide and landed on Zeke. Everyone cringed at the site of this.

"Is he okay?" Anasuya asked.

"I sure hope so; I don't wanna get sued anymore." Chris pouted.

Owen got off Zeke and helped him up, apologizing to his awkward homeschooled friend.

"It's okay, eh?" Zeke smiled.

Luke arrived next followed by: Jasmine, Lindsay and Cody.

Noah and Harold ran side by side. Noah realized it would look better on his part if he beat Harold. He hated exerting himself, but he had to earn some brownie points and took off, jumping into the slide.

"Alright round two results: 1st is Tyler and the blue team, 2nd Mabel and the red team, 3rd Quentin and the yellow team, 4th Zeke and the orange team, 5th Owen and the purple team, 6th Luke and the pink team, 7th Jasmine and the green team, 8th Lindsay and the brown team, 9th Cody and the grey team, 10th Noah and the black team and last Harold and the teal team." Chris announced.

"Since it seemed unfair, this time you'll start at the same time," he finished.

Sheldon crossed his arms at the finish line waiting for it to be over. Beth looked a little nervous, since Eva was pissed and Trent looked away ignoring Duncan's glares. Sage recited something to herself, while Bryce hummed a song to himself and Geoff was hooting and hollering. Enrique was flirting with Isabelle, as Rosemary stretched. Sadie waved to Katie and Courtney had her eyes on the prize.

**So which team will come out on top?**

**What did Tyler do to Lindsay?**

**And who will get the boot first this season? Zeke or someone else?**

**Teams:**

**Red: ©Katie, Mabel, Gordon and Sheldon**

**Orange: ©Eva, Beth, Zeke and Nissi**

**Yellow: ©Duncan, Trent, Quentin and Norelle**

**Green: ©Leshawna, Jasmine, Sage and Anasuya**

**Blue: ©Dallas, DJ, Tyler and Bryce**

**Purple: ©Logan, VJ, Geoff and Owen**

**Pink: ©Bridgette, Luke, Enrique and Mike**

**Teal: ©Gwen, Harold, Isabelle and Kimmiko**

**Black: ©Selena, Noah, Sadie and Ginger**

**Brown: ©Heather, Lindsay, Troy and Rosemary**

**Grey: ©Justin, Courtney, Izzy and Cody**


	3. Day 1 Part 3: The Unerving Conclusion

~ As an added treat here's the Total Drama Graduation Theme Song

~Lights drop in front of school and out of a tree. The marker snaps and the camera moves forward. Chris is outside the school and the camera zooms over the school and into the pool area

~Owen cannonballs into the pool and realizes he lost his trunks

~Harold is balancing on the diving board and Duncan hits him with a life jacket

~Duncan and Courtney laugh and they then precede to make out

~Logan stuffs Zeke in a locker and is suddenly tackled by Kimmiko

~ The two roll down the hallway and crash into Noah carrying a stack of books

~VJ laughs and Rosemary spins gracefully into the scene and kicks him in the balls

~She then proceeds to help Noah

~Camera zooms to weight room, where Dallas and Eva are competing with each other

~Justin is flexing in the mirror while Isabelle and Nissi are swooning

~Flashes to Home Ec, being taught by Chef Hatchet

~ Leshawna and Heather are having a food fight and are covered in flour

~Heather throws an apple, Leshawna ducks and it hits the high level knob on Gordon's oven and the oven explodes

~Camera follows the smoke to the Chemistry Lab, where Sage's concoction is shaking causing Cody and Luke to slowly back away

~Zoom out to track where Mike beats Mabel by a second

~Mike cheers and dumps Gatorade on Selena pissing her off

~Geoff gets a touchdown and Tyler and him go to chest bump, but Tyler falls over

~Meanwhile, Bridgette, Lindsay and Anasuya are doing a cheerleading pyramid

~Nearby Beth is spinning a baton and accidently loses it and hits Bridgette, causing the girls to fall

~Zoom-out to hallway, where Izzy's chasing Sheldon

~They run through the art room, covering Gwen, Troy and DJ in paint

~They run into the theater where Enrique is doing Romeo and Juliet with Jasmine while Norelle and Ginger swoon

~In the auditorium Trent, Quentin and Bryce are singing

~Trent winks at Sadie and she faints into Katie's arms causing them to collapse

~Zoom out to a group picture on the bleachers and the cast whistles

"The Final Stretch and the First Elimination"

Chapter 3

Chris blew his whistle and the 11 teens were off. Bryce, Trent and Geoff took the early lead in the race, but Enrique, Sage and Isabelle were close behind. Sheldon, Beth, Rosemary, Sadie and Courtney were bringing up the rear.

"That's right Princess, kick that uptight butt into high gear!" Duncan cheered.

"She's not on our team, dawg." Quentin said to the punk.

"Do I look like I care?" Duncan asked him, getting in his face.

"I guess not." Quentin shuddered, cowering.

Bryce easily dodged the boulders, but accident prone, Trent on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. A boulder hit him in the shin, both knees and came within inches of his balls. He sighed a breath of relief and ran up the hill after Bryce. Geoff enjoyed dodging the boulders and easily made his way up the hill. Once, Sage, Enrique and Isabelle reached the hill, Sage broke out ahead surprising the other two. She closed her eyes and dodged the boulders, while chanting to herself. The whole time, Leshawna and Jasmine were screaming at her to watch out and open her eyes. Quickly and surprisingly, Sage made it through the obstacles.

CONFESSIONAL {IS IT JUST ME?}

LESHAWNA~ Is it just me or is that girl some kind of crazy?

JASMINE~ She could've been killed, just like most of the characters in Shakespeare's drama, Macbeth.

Enrique was quick on his feet, but was suddenly knocked off his feet by a boulder and collided with Isabelle. Enrique smiled at Isabelle and suavely helped her up. Suddenly Sheldon came up and slipped. He tried grabbing anything to steady himself and it turned out to be the bottom of Enrique's pants. The charmer suddenly stood there naked from the waist down in front of the two.

"Ai!" Enrique cried and covered himself.

"Holy crap!" Sheldon cried and lost his balance colliding with Sadie and Beth.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: (YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!)

SHELDON: I saw way more then I wanted too there. I swear I'm straight, not another Noah. *he sighs and covers his face*

The trio rolled down the hill and ended in a heap at the bottom. Enrique quickly pulled up his pants and as Isabelle starred in aw, Courtney and Rosemary passed them.

"I'm very sorry my singing chiquita. That was very un=proper of me." Enrique apologized.

"Don't bother I enjoyed the show." Isabelle giggled with her eyes traveling to his crotch.

"Well then, maybe I can show it to you again later." Enrique smiled and extended his hand to the singer.

The duo made their way up the rest of the hill with the charmer guiding love struck Isabelle. Sadie, Beth and Sheldon got onto their feet and ran after the duo, in 9th, 10th and last place.

CONFESSIONIAL CAN: LOVE OR MANIPULATION IN THE AIR?

ISABELLE: Enrique is so hot and charming, plus he doesn't disappoint in the crotch area *giggles nervously*

ENRIQUE: Isabelle's a cute girl don't get me wrong, but I'm here to win not get a girlfriend. I'll play her as long as I can. I'm not a bad guy, but sometimes you have to use your strengths in this game.

At the second obstacle poor Trent couldn't being doing any worse. Bryce kept trying to steady himself and when the party boy entered, the trio landed in a heap. Advancing to the second obstacle, Sage once again closed her eyes and the guys watched in shock as the Wicken quickly made her way through the shaking chamber. After regaining their composure, they struggled to get out of each other's holds. Geoff, Bryce and finally Trent made their way toward the third obstacle. Courtney sped through the second obstacle without a second thought and Rosemary was right behind her. Isabelle and Enrique made their way through the second part with the singer following Enrique like a lost puppy. Then the trio followed as follows; Sheldon, Beth and Sadie.

Sadie, Sheldon and Beth were surprised to find the other eight still at the third obstacle, everyone was too nervous. Bryce looked as the rest of their group and gulped. His determination filled up his body and he dove down the tube. Trent followed the DJ's lead and jumped followed by a hooting Geoff. Sage still with her eyes closed, suddenly jumped, scaring the hell out of the remaining girls. Enrique got nervous when he saw Isabelle's determined look, so he distracted her by kissing her. As the singer stood dazed, Enrique jumped. Isabelle regained her composure and jumped after him. The remaining 5 looked at each other nervously.

"In first Bryce and the Blue Team, in second Trent and the Yellow Team, in third Geoff and the Purple Team, fourth Sage and the Green Team, fifth Enrique and the Pink Team and sixth Isabelle and the Teal Team!" Chris announced.

CONFESSIONIAL CAN: EXCUSES, EXCUSES

COURTNEY: Look the metal clamp was a little dangerous, can you blame me? *starts sobbing* Get it together Courtney! *smacks her face*

ROSEMARY: Yeah, I don't want to go anywhere near that metal thing, but then again I don't wanna go home either.

BETH: My mom said I can do anything, but I don't think she had this in mind.

SHELDON: I know I whine a lot, but is Chris f$&*ing insane? Then again it'll probably just get worse.

SADIE: *breathing heavy* I wish Katie was here to cheer me on, I can do this. Come on Sadie.

The five teens looked at each other and Beth suddenly sucked it up and jumped.

"This is for Big Bertha!" Beth yelled.

"Oh screw it. Mommy!" Sheldon screamed, plummeting into the darkness.

"I can't believe I let those two go first. I'm not losing!" Courtney screamed, surprising Rosemary and Sadie by going head first.

Beth landed face first and was rewarded with a mouthful of dirt, followed by a screaming Sheldon, who landed right on top of her and finally Courtney landing on them both.

"In seventh Beth and the Orange Team, eighth Sheldon and the Red Team and in ninth Courtney and the Grey Team." Chris announced.

Sadie and Rosemary looked at each other nervously. They both knew they had to jump, they just didn't want to.

"Look we have to jump and either place, our teams will be pissed. So; Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Rosemary asked.

"Might as well." Sadie said.

Rosemary ended up winning so she jumped first followed by the larger BFF.

"Rosemary and the Brown Team in 10th and Sadie and the Black Team in last." Chris said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: (WHAT LOVING TEAMMATES)

KATIE: Sheldon did his best, so we can't hold him accountable. I just wish he did better. *sighs*

EVA: How dare she not come in first! Is there an echo in here? Do I really yell like that? No wonder people are scared on me.

DUNCAN: Nice job Elvis, I underestimated him. Now we just have clown feet. Why did I put her last again? *smacks forehead*

ANASUYA: Sage's tactics were nuts, but she got fourth. You can't argue with the results.

HEATHER: That stupid ballerina, she better hope I don't decide to spin her out of this competition!

SELENA: That stupid fat bitch! Can't she run faster or win a freaking game of chance?

"Alright students we have one last round and it will determine it all. So let's announce the racers! For the red team Gordon, for the orange team Nissi, for the yellow team Norelle, for the green team Anasuya, for the blue team DJ, for the purple team VJ, for the pink team Mike, for the teal team Kimmiko, for the brown team Troy, for the black team Ginger and for the Grey team Insane Izzy! Competitors come to the starting line." Chris said.

Gordon looked back at his team nervous, Nissi was hopping from foot to foot in anticipation, Norelle looked nervous since Duncan was constantly glaring at her, Anasuya was stretching, DJ was shaking because he was so nervous, VJ was doing the same as Anasuya, Mike was looking at Mabel, who told him to get his game face on, Kimmiko was literally vibrating from her sugar rush, Troy was annoyed at Heather's constant yelling and Ginger was scarred of Selena. Chris yelled go and they were off, except for DJ.

"You better win or I'll kill your bunny." Logan said to him.

"NOOOO!" DJ screamed, running off.

He shot off like a bullet, knocking over a number of the racers in the process. Kimmiko had the lead shooting off faster than DJ, followed by Gordon, Nissi, VJ, Izzy and DJ. The group approached the first obstacle and Kimmiko neatly dodged the boulders by front flipping and back flipping, getting her team to drop their jaws in wonder. Gordon on the other hand had a hard time.

"Oh, mother f*#*#er! My foot!" Gordon cursed and fell into Nissi and VJ.

"Watch it!" Nissi yelled and got up.

"Stupid loser, you cost me this challenge and you'll regret it. You got that?" VJ growled, picking the chef up by the collar.

"Yes." Gordon whimpered.

"You better." VJ growled and threw him down.

The swimmer followed the belly dancer up the hill and Gordon tried to get himself together, still shaking. He looked at an extended hand and found himself looking up at DJ.

"You okay?" DJ asked.

"Yeah fine." Gordon mumbled and took the teddy bear's hand.

"We better get moving our teams are counting on us." DJ said and Gordon nodded.

"Here comes Izzy!" Izzy yelled and used DJ's shoulders to leap frog over the giant.

She almost ran over Gordon, but DJ scooped him up in time.

"You gotta watch yourself little guy." DJ said and hurried up the rest of the way.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: (SCARED JUST A LITTLE)

GORDON: 2 minutes into this challenge, I get threatened by a psycho swimmer and almost run down by a crazy person. Why did I sign up for this show?

Mike was annoyed he wasn't in first and started to speed up on the hill. A boulder came within inches of his face and he almost fell, but he was caught by Anasuya.

"Thanks hot stuff." Mike smiled and hurried up the hill.

"Welcome!" Anasuya yelled back.

Anasuya looked behind her and saw Norelle stumbling along trying not to trip and failing. Anasuya sighed and stuck out her hand.

"You don't have to help me, don't you want to win?" Norelle asked her.

"Yeah, but my team won't vote me off. They're all too nice." Anasuya said and helped Norelle up the hill.

"If you makes you feel better, you can do the rest by yourself." Anasuya said and Norelle nodded.

"Good luck." Anasuya smiled and left.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: (SOMETIMES THE WORLD SHOCKS YOU)

NORELLE: I'm not saying I'm an emo, but where I go to school everyone's so mean to me because of my big feet. It was nice to see some kindness in a show like this. I think me and Anasuya will be good friends.

Troy and Ginger finished up the first part in last place and scampered to the second part behind the others.

The second part was even more fun for Izzy and Kimmiko; they ran alongside each other and tried to beat the other. But with Kimmiko's sugar rush and Izzy's normal craziness they couldn't best the other. DJ, Gordon and Anasuya approached it next. Gordon sighed and tried his best but kept falling. DJ looked scared, but Anasuya took a deep breath, quickly stretched and did back hand springs to the other side. The guys stood there slack jawed and the gymnast ran off toward the last part.

Nissi eyed the second obstacle as the competitive swimmer weaved his way through. She sighed and took off her cork heel sandals.

"These cost so much." Nissi sighed, but clearly threw her shoes over the obstacle.

She backed up a couple feet and took off at a run. Then she cleared the whole shake chamber in one jump.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY)

NISSI: What just because I'm a prissy girl, I can't be athletic? I did three years of Middle School track, best long jumper they ever saw *she smiles proudly*

When Mike arrived at the shake chamber, he saw Norelle having a horrible time. She went to fall flat on her face but, Mike's reflexes kicked in. He caught her and when their eyes met, they both blushed.

"Hi, there." Norelle chuckled.

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't." Mike smiled and scooped Norelle in his arms.

He then ran the obstacle with Norelle in his arms. He placed her down, gave her a quick smile and ran off. Norelle leaned against the wall and sank to the bottom in bliss.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (LOVE AT FIRST CATCH?)

NORELLE: Mike is so cute. I didn't know that someone could like me, but maybe I was wrong.

MIKE: Norelle's a pretty face. I can't deny that, who knows what'll happen?

Troy and Ginger arrived at the shake chamber at the same time too. They both knew they were in last, so they were shoving each other back and forth.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (ANNOYING MUCH?)

TROY: All that Ginger girl did was push me and talk about my sister's ex. I DON'T CARE!

Troy and Ginger arrived at the third obstacle, surprised to see the others still there and looking annoyed.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Maclean shut it down till you two got here. That pretty boy is testing my patience." VJ fumed.

A TV screen lowered from the ceiling and Chris's face came on.

"Why is it shutdown, Maclean?" VJ yelled.

"Well you see VJ, I thought it would cause more drama for you all to fight over who goes down the chamber. The clamp is coming off and you'll fight for the right to slide. Enjoy!" Chris laughed and on cue the clamps fell off.

The 11 teens looked at each other, some in confusion, some in shock and some in anger. Before anyone could react, Kimmiko cannonballed into the slide.

"Damnit!" VJ yelled.

"There goes first." Mike sighed.

"I'm going second!" the boys yelled at the same time.

"You're funny pretty boy." Mike smiled.

"You think I'm letting the Grease monkey, go second?" VJ laughed.

The two continued to bicker insults and who was tougher. Gordon was twiddling his thumbs, Nissi was impatiently tapping her foot, Norelle was nervous, as was DJ, Troy was annoyed, Ginger started rambling about Trent and Cody and Izzy was listing the different types of household items that could be used as weapons, surprisingly including a rubber duck.

"Just shut up and go!" Anasuya yelled and shoved the boys down the slide.

"Guys, I mean really." Anasuya sighed and with that the gymnast disappeared behind them.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (MORE RAMBLING)

ANASUYA: How was that out of character? You people barely know me. Come on, a girl can only take so much.

VJ: Okay I know that pissed me off, but in the long run it was also really hot. Anasuya may be VJ's first lay of the season. *he flashes a smile and flexes*

"In first Kimmiko and the Teal Team, second Mike and the Pink Team, third VJ and the Purple Team and fourth Anasuya and the Green Team." Chris said.

"In your face." Mike cheered at VJ.

"I'll get you next time, Grease Monkey." VJ growled.

The seven remaining weren't being as aggressive as Mike and VJ were or as Chris wanted.

"I should probably go next." DJ said and went down the slide.

"Paper, rock, scissors?" Nissi asked Norelle.

"Sure." Norelle mumbled.

Nissi won and tumbled down next followed by Norelle. Izzy then finished her rant and followed the girls down the slide, cackling all the way.

"In fifth DJ and the Blue Team, in sixth Nissi and the Orange Team, in seventh Norelle and the Yellow Team and in eighth Izzy and the Grey Team." Chris said.

"So who's next?" Gordon asked.

"I say we throw Ginger down." Troy said.

"We should throw you down, because of what your sister did to Trent." Ginger said.

"Oh get over it, my sister and Trent have." Troy said.

"You guys should go first, because you have bitches as captains." Gordon said.

"I hear that." Troy said and jumped.

"Hey come back, I'm not done talking!" Ginger yelled and followed him.

"Let's end the first challenge." Gordon chuckled.

"In ninth place Troy and the Brown Team, in tenth place Ginger and the Black Team and in last place Gordon and the Red Team. Alright students, our first challenge is done. Now for the results of who gets immunity and who's possibly getting the boot." Chris said.

All forty-four contestants took a seat on the bleachers and Chris stood facing them on a stage with a scoreboard behind him.

"Alright in 1st place is the Blue Team, 2nd is the Purple Team, 3rd is the Yellow Team, 4th is the Pink Team, 5th is the Orange Team and our last immune spot in 6th is the Green Team! So our immunity winners are; Dallas, Tyler, Bryce, DJ, Logan, Geoff, Owen, VJ, Duncan, Quentin, Trent, Norelle, Bridgette, Luke, Enrique, Mike, Eva, Zeke, Beth, Nissi, Leshawna, Jasmine, Sage and Anasuya. Which by default means; Katie, Mabel, Sheldon, Gordon, Gwen, Harold, Isabelle, Kimmiko, Heather, Lindsay, Rosemary, Troy, Selena, Noah, Sadie, Ginger, Justin, Courtney, Cody and Izzy will be up for elimination from Total Drama Graduation." Chris said.

The contestants all returned to their rooms, some worried and some relieved.

ROOM 1: ZEKE, KIMMIKO, DALLAS AND NORELLE

Dallas was working out over a good earned victory, Zeke was sitting next to Kimmiko and Norelle was reading.

"So are you nervous, eh?" Zeke asked Kimmiko.

"Nah, who would want to vote out me?" Kimmiko asked.

"I do, we've only been here one day and you drive me nuts." Dallas said.

"Well you don't count." Kimmiko said.

"Whatever psycho girl, but just know if me and you are up for elimination together, I'm vowing to get you out." Dallas said.

"Same here." Kimmiko said.

"Can't we all get along, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke there's no way." Dallas said.

"Why doo you work oot so much?" he asked Dallas.

"To get huge and smell like a real man." Dallas smiled.

"I thought it was called body odor, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Nope, just man stink. You smell that?" Dallas asked, sticking his armpit in Zeke's face.

"Sure do." Zeke squeaked, his eyes watering.

"That's how a man smells." Dallas said and walked back over to his weight bench.

"Meathead." Kimmiko said.

"Psycho." Dallas spat back.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (A LITTE CONFUSED, EH?)

ZEKE: I don't know if Dallas is my friend now that I smelled his armpit, it was kinda nasty, eh? But there's no way I'm passing up friends

ROOM 2: Sage, Izzy, Sadie and Mike

Sage was lighting incense, Mike was tinkering with motorized scooter, Sadie was laying on her bed admiring Mike in a beater and Izzy was reading a card that Chris had left on her bed with a set of clothes.

"So how good do you think your chances are Iz?" Mike asked the red head.

"Well with me being in the same elimination as Heather and Selena I think Escope will survive." Izzy said.

"Why did the sadistic mortal give you clothes crazy mortal?" Sage asked Izzy.

"Apparently, we have to wear this uniform with a dunce cap to elimination. Izzy hates uniforms; her mom put her in boarding school before. Izzy couldn't take it and she broke out of the school using a rubber band and tweezers. It was a good day and she rode an elephant to freedom." Izzy smiled.

"Where was the boarding school?" Mike asked, dumbfounded.

"In Africa." Izzy said.

"Oh, okay." Mike said and took off his beater, because he was sweating.

They all heard a loud thump and turned to see, Sadie fainted off her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Mike asked.

"Izzy doesn't know." Izzy said and started ripping off her clothes to get changed.

Blood shot out of Mike's nose and he fainted, because Izzy was standing there in her bra and thong.

"The foolish mortals annoy Sage," the Wicken said and went back to her ritual.

ROOM 3: DJ, Tyler, Courtney and Lindsay

DJ was feeding Bunny carrots while Tyler worked out, Courtney was straightening her hair and adjusting her uniform and Lindsay was wondering why her uniform shirt was missing top buttons.

"For God's sake Lindsay, button your top!" Courtney yelled at the blonde.

"I would Carla, but it's missing the buttons." Lindsay whined.

"It's probably just because your boobs are so, wow there aren't any buttons. Chris is a sick man." Courtney sighed.

"There's really no buttons?" Tyler asked, getting excited.

"What the hell is this jackass doing here?" Lindsay yelled, causing DJ to shriek and Bunny to hide in a closet.

"We told you he was here." Courtney said.

"Well I don't want him here!" the blonde yelled.

"Look Linds, can't we just let bygones be bygones and be friends?" Tyler asked.

"Never!" Lindsay screamed and chucked a lamp at Tyler's head, luckily he ducked in time.

"Are you out of your f$%!ing mind?" Courtney yelled.

"No, but I am out of this room." Lindsay said and left.

She stormed out of the room and into Heather.

"Wow Lindsay, thinking cleavage will save you tonight?" Heather asked.

"Heather just because you lost the pimples and fat doesn't mean you're attractive." Lindsay spat and walked away.

CONFESSION CAN (SHOCK AND AWWW)

DJ: Why does Lindsay keep doing that? *keeps breathing heavy*

COURTNEY: Okay I know both Lindsay and Tyler aren't competition but with what's going on in our room one of them has to go and it would have to be Lindsay since Tyler's immune.

HEATHER: How dare that airhead talk about my past! Of course she is an idiot and my brother Damian is a brat. If it wasn't obvious I want Lindsiot gone!

ROOM 4: Gwen, Troy, Sheldon and Geoff

Gwen was helping Troy straighten his tie, Sheldon was contemplating who to vote off and Geoff was rocking out to music.

"Gwen I'm really nervous." Troy said.

"Troy look at me," Gwen said, looking at him.

"You'll be fine, okay?"

"We just vote off Heather, right?" Troy asked.

"Right and that cow will be out of our hair." Gwen smiled.

"Little dude when you get back, you can party with me and some of the guys." Geoff said.

"Awesome." Troy smiled.

"So voting off Heather is the best bet, then?" Sheldon asked.

"You talking to us now?" Gwen asked.

"Only if you want." Sheldon said.

"It's cool dude, we know how tough it is to be a newbie." Geoff said.

"Thanks Geoff." Sheldon said.

"No problem, bro." Geoff smiled.

"Can I be invited to the party too?" Sheldon asked meekly.

"Of course, bro!" Geoff cheered, slapping him on the back and accidently knocking him off the bed.

"Sorry." Geoff apologized.

"It's cool." Sheldon smiled.

CONFESSION CAN (MAYBE I'LL TOUGH IT OUT)

SHELDON: Maybe this competition won't be so bad. I'll just have to make some friends and try to win

ROOM 5: Leshawna, Gordon, Mabel and Anasuya

Leshawna was giving Mabel a pep talk, while she painted her toenails, Anasuya was doing yoga and Gordon was pacing back and forth nervously

"So just go in confident and come out Heatherless?" Mabel asked.

"Exactly girl and she'll be out of our hair before you know it." Leshawna said.

"Not to be a downer, but what if Heather comes out too?" Anasuya asked.

"As long as her or Selena goes it'll be a good day." Leshawna said.

"Yeah, but looking back on past early eliminations she'll probably stay." Gordon said, entering the conversation.

"Well who are you voting for?" Mabel asked.

"Not sure yet, because I feel if I vote for either Heather or Selena I'll waste my vote." Gordon said.

"Wasting your vote or not, they should leave they're horrible people." Anasuya said.

CONFESSION CAN (FEELING ALONE)

GORDON: I still feel like my roommates don't like me and it sucks to feel that way. Well I guess all I can do is just try to prove I'm not an ass. I've been failing so far. *sighs*

ROOM 6: Katie, Harold, Selena and Rosemary

Selena had her hand on her hip and was glaring at other three roommates.

"You're gonna vote me off?" she shrieked.

"Uh, duh." Katie said.

"You're a bitch to everyone and no one likes your rat either." Rosemary pointed out.

"You scare me; you mock my friends and my ant farm, gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

"You're a bunch of losers and there's no way you'll beat me. You hear me?" Selena yelled, but the trio remained unmoving.

She glared at them once more and left the room with a scoff.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Rosemary yelled at her.

"Good riddance." Katie said.

"I hear that." Harold said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN (LOVING THE ROOMMATE HATE)

SELENA: If I don't win this competition I promise you one thing. Those three losers will lose before me; I'll make sure of it

The twenty teens filled up the detention/elimination room. After they had all filled in and taken a seat, Chris entered.

"Alright everyone twenty of you guys sit before me, but I only have nineteen diplomas. So one of you will bite the dust tonight! Behind you all is a voting confessional; you go in there and cast your vote, once you've all finished we'll start the diploma ceremony." Chris said.

VOTING CONFESSIONAL:

LINDSAY: I would vote off that cheater, but since he's immune that cow, Heather has to leave

HEATHER: I know I said I'd vote off Lindsiot, but with her new random freak outs she'll dig her own grave. So I'm voting for the wannabe Selena, bye-bye

NOAH: I know Heather and Selena are vulnerable, but one of Izzy is enough. I have to vote off Kimmiko

GINGER; I'm voting off that porker, Sadie. Trent is mine!

HAROLD: I know TDA was last season, but he doesn't need to go any farther. Good-bye, Sir J.

ISABELLE: I like Lindsay, but her new attitude is freaky. I have to vote her off.

JUSTIN: I know me and Courtney had a thing last season, but I realized my beauty is too good for her. Not to mention she picked Duncan over this, how could she do that?

CODY: Personally Ginger is a little overwhelming, so I'm voting her off

Cody exited the Confessional and took a seat. Chris took a look at the Confessionals and then rejoined the group.

"Alright everyone one of you has to go and it's officially been determined. When I call your name you'll receive a diploma. We'll start with the no vote receivers. The first ones safe are….

Katie and Sadie clung to each other in fear, Gwen and Troy held hands tightly, Kimmiko was vibrating her chair in tension, Harold was pulling at his collar, Isabelle was humming nervously to herself, Heather was glaring daggers at Selena who was glaring back, Lindsay was back to trying to button her shirt, Rosemary was twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, Noah looked back and forth, Ginger was wringing her hands, Izzy was unbending paper clips, Courtney was starring at Lindsay and sighing, Cody was trying to avoid Ginger's stares, Mabel was thinking of Mike, Gordon and Sheldon looked at each other nervously and Justin looked intently at Chris.

"First ones safe are; Troy, Rosemary, Noah, Gwen, Harold, Isabelle, Katie, Mabel, Sheldon, Gordon, Izzy and Cody. You twelve are safe, come get your diplomas and leaves the room." Chris said.

They did as they were told and left the room. The remaining eight looked at each other nervously.

"One of you eight is out, so who is it? Well first who isn't it? The next group only had one vote each and they are; Kimmiko, Courtney, Sadie and Ginger." Chris said.

The four girls cheered and ran up to receive their diplomas. The remaining four cringed as the BFFs squealed when Sadie left the room.

"You four; Justin, Selena, Lindsay and Heather remain. One of you has been eliminated, but the next one with only 2 votes is…Justin." Chris said.

"Finally, worrying is bad on the face." Justin said and grabbed his diploma.

As he left the room, the three girls looked at each other in shock. All shocked for the same reason, why was Lindsay still there?

"Ummm Chip, couldn't I have just left with Justin?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, sorry Linds but no because Selena's safe next." Chris said.

"What?" Heather and Lindsay shouted together.

"Of course I'm safe, tootles." Selena smiled and snatched her diploma from Chris.

The girls heard the menacing click of her heels on the floor as she joined the others. Heather and Lindsay look at each other and just like a mirror, they developed an evil grin. They were dead sure, the other was a goner.

"Heather, Lindsay one of you has become the first one eliminated from Total Drama Graduation, but who? One of you received four votes and the other received seven. So the last diploma goes to…..Heather." Chris said.

"What? Chip no!" Lindsay cried.

"Ha-ha, guess you shouldn't have gone all psycho on Tyler." Heather laughed.

The twenty up for elimination met Lindsay at the exit and watched the Schooled Bus approach. Some were crying, but others were happy to still be around.

"But why me?" Lindsay cried, still upset.

"You went a little crazy is all." Isabelle said.

"I know crazy and you were scaring me." Kimmiko said.

"I thought it would help you to be away from Tyler." Mabel said.

"Well I wish you all good luck and take down Heather and Selena for me." Lindsay said and made her way to the bus.

She got on and as Chef pulled away, she waved to everyone out the window.

ROOM 3: Courtney, Tyler and DJ

When Courtney returned to the room without Lindsay, Tyler broke down.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I never got to tell her the truth." Tyler cried.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but what happened?" Courtney asked.

"Her best friend kissed me and she believed her. Plain and simple." Tyler sighed.

"Take it from me Tyler, if she couldn't trust you or think she could, what kind of relationship was it?" Courtney asked.

"Not a good one." Tyler sighed.

"Exactly. Take me and Duncan, sure we have our disagreements but we know we can trust each other. That's a key part to any relationship." Courtney said.

"I guess." Tyler sighed.

"There'll be other girls, Tyler." Courtney said and pat him on the back.

"I know, but not a lot like Lindsay." Tyler said.

"You never know." Courtney said and looked up, when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door to reveal her punk boyfriend.

"You playing therapist is hot." Duncan smiled.

"Oh spare me." Courtney said and kissed him.

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

"To Geoff's party, Princess." Duncan said.

"Duncan, we have to get sleep for tomorrows challenge." Courtney scolded him and they started walking down the hall.

"Just try pulling that stick a little out of your perfect as, for me?" Duncan teased.

"You are such an ogre." Courtney sighed.

"There's a new one." Duncan laughed.

They made their way down the hall and their voices eventually faded. As the couple entered Geoff's room, another duo made their way down the hall. Enrique pulled Isabelle along, until they reached a janitors closet.

"I know we have limited places, but a janitor's closet?" Isabelle asked.

"Don't worry my sweet, there's a cot and everything." Enrique said.

"Plus it's all worth it," he finished and kissed her.

"You got that right." Isabelle said in a daze.

Enrique pulled her into the janitor's closet and they sat on the cot. He brushed her hair behind her ear and he smiled at her. She grabbed his face and they began a heated make-out session. Isabelle worked fast and ripped off his shirt and beater. He pulled off her shirt and began to sensually kiss her stomach up to the bottom of her cleavage. She squealed and returned the favor. She slowly pulled off his shorts and caught his briefs with them. Isabelle blushed and rubbed his member, getting a shudder from Enrique. Enrique then proceeded to get her naked as well and went to town on her nipples.

"I want you now!" Isabelle yelled.

Enrique entered the singer and the duo began to thrust in and out. As they began to go faster and faster, their moans could be heard outside. They both climaxed Isabelle collapsed on top of Enrique's chest and they went to sleep

VOTING CONFESSIONALS:

TROY: I hate her; Gwen hates her and most of the TD fans. Why wouldn't I vote off Heather?

ROSEMARY: Plain and simple the girl is a spoiled brat and has no class. I vote Selena

SELENA: Heather's plan and strategies are worn out. She's like a bitter old cougar at the end of her modeling career. So I'll let her down nicely

SADIE: Selena's a meaner version of Heather and has to go before it gets to bad

GWEN: Who else would I be voting off? I mean seriously.

KIMMIKO: Lindsay's a little too crazy, even for my taste, so sorry

KATIE: Not only did she call me a bubble brain, but she called Sadie fat. Can you believe that? Sadie's curvy not fat.

MABEL: Linds, I think it'd be better for you to be away from Tyler. I'm so sorry.

SHELDON: She's hot, but Lindsay's also kinda scary now too

GORDON: Sorry hot stuff, you will be missed. I vote Lindsay.

IZZY: Izzy may have let her evil ex-boyfriend be captain, but she refuses to let him escape elimination!

COURTNEY: Lindsay has just gone nuts and her actions are completely uncalled for. She has to leave.

VOTES:

Katie – Selena

Gordon = Lindsay

Sheldon – Lindsay

Mabel = Lindsay

Gwen – Heather

Harold = Justin

Isabelle = Lindsay

Kimmiko = Lindsay

Heather = Selena

Lindsay = Heather

Troy – Heather

Rosemary = Selena

Selena = Heather

Noah = Kimmiko

Ginger = Sadie

Courtney = Lindsay

Justin = Courtney

Izzy = Justin

Cody = Ginger

TOTAL VOTES:

Selena – 4

Lindsay = 7

Heather = 4

Justin = 2

Kimmiko = 1

Sadie =1

Courtney = 1

Ginger -1

ELIMINATED: LINDSAY

REMAINING: Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Zeke, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Sheldon, Gordon, Mabel, Mike, Quentin, Jasmine, Sage, Logan, VJ, Bryce. Nissi, Isabelle, Luke, Selena, Troy, Kimmiko, Ginger, Dallas, Anasuya, Rosemary, Enrique and Norelle. (43 Remaining)

Next time: The 43 remaining students start their first extra credit challenge


	4. Day 2 Part 1: Virtual Reality Calling

CHAPTER 4

"THE GREAT SEARCH FOR EXTRA CREDIT"

Last time on Total Drama Graduation our forty-four contestants arrived for the biggest season yet. Our twenty-two originals returned and we added twenty-two more including; the hyper: Kimmiko, the twins: Mike and Mabel and the rich girl: Selena. They were given rooms of four and then split into eleven teams of four for their first challenge, which was an earthquake survival challenge. The immune teams were; Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple and Pink, while the Red, Teal, Black, Brown and Grey teams were up for elimination. In the end it came down to Lindsay and Heather, but the sexy blonde was the one given the boot. I guess psycho freaking out on Tyler didn't help her game. Heather is victorious for now and the competition continues. Today on Total Drama Graduation, our competitors compete in their first extra credit challenge. So who will be saved from elimination and who will be sent packing? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA GRADUATION!

~cue theme song and we're good to go

ROOM 7: Beth, Heather, Owen, Enrique

Beth was admiring Enrique do yoga shirtless, Owen was still sleeping and Heather had just gotten out of the shower.

"It's a shame you didn't get eliminated last night, Heather." Beth said.

"Whatever Pig Girl, Lindsiot dug her own grave. You're lucky you had the fitness gorilla on your team or it could've been you." Heather said.

"Not likely, her popularity is way higher than yours." Enrique pointed out.

"Bologna." Heather scoffed.

"Did someone say bologna?" Owen asked, waking up and then farted.

"Sorry I'm a little gassy in the morning," he apologized, as a green cloud slowly consumed the room.

Within minutes his three other roommates ran out, gasping for air.

"Whoopsie." Owen chuckled.

ROOM 8: Cody, Justin, Luke and Bryce

Justin was flexing and posing in the mirror, Luke was praying, Cody was checking his e-mails and Bryce was jamming out on his I-pod.

"So what do you think today's challenge will be, Justin?" Luke asked, putting his bible away.

"Beats me, but I don't care as long as it doesn't mess up my perfect face." Justin said, not looking away from the mirror.

"I hope it's a physical challenge, not some mental shit." Bryce said, taking out his earphones.

"Doesn't bother me either way, but I'd much more prefer a mental challenge." Cody chuckled, nervously.

All four looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We just got lucky with each other didn't we?" Justin asked.

"Hey it's better, than having a constantly bickering room." Cody pointed out.

CONFESSION CAN: THE LUCK OF THE DRAW

BRYCE: From talking to the other contestants, I know the four of us got lucky. I like my roommates now to serenade a sexy lady.

ROOM 9: Duncan, Trent, Quentin, VJ

Duncan and VJ were on one side of the room, while Quentin and Trent were on the other. They were obviously in a fight.

"How could you break one of my guitar strings?" Trent yelled at Duncan.

"It was an accident, relax Elvis." Duncan said.

"You better lay off T-Dawg." Quentin said, getting in Duncan's face.

"And you better lay off." Duncan said, pushing him to the ground.

"Lay off of him!" Trent yelled at Duncan.

"Defending your boyfriend?" VJ chuckled.

"Nice one swimmer boy." Duncan laughed and fist bumped the swimmer.

"You know I'm straight you dickweed!" Trent yelled at Duncan.

"Whatever you say." Duncan chuckled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: I CAN'T STAND HIM

DUNCAN: So I accidently broke one of his guitar strings, I was trying to learn how to play a guitar. Elvis needs to get his priorities in check, it's not like it was expensive.

TRENT: That guitar cost me 500 bucks, I saved up forever and cut so many lawns. Parts of my skin were temporarily green, that's how hard I worked and then Duncan breaks it. I seriously don't know why Gwen is friends with him.

QUENTIN: How dare VJ insult T-Dawg like that! He's an awesome musician and he's so not queer. Jocks always have their heads up their ass, I mean seriously.

VJ: I love how the hip-hop dancer thinks he's so cool. *laughs* Yeah right, I'd like to see him get laid everyday of the week like yours truly

ROOM 10: Noah, Nissi, Logan, Bridgette

Noah was reading on his bed, Nissi was brushing her hair in the bathroom, Bridgette was applying lip gloss and Logan was doing pushups.

"So Nissi I was thinking maybe me and you, could get together after today's challenge. Whadda you say?" Logan asked her.

"I say, never gonna happen." Nissi scoffed.

"Are you kidding me, why? I'm perfect." Logan said, standing up and flexing.

"And way too cocky, get your attitude in check. I don't date guys with big egos, they forget about the girls' needs." Nissi said and went back to her hair.

"How bout you Bridgette? I'm not picky." Logan smiled, moving to the surfer.

"You are such a pig!" Bridgette exclaimed and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"You're really helping the overall jock image." Noah said, not looking up.

"How many girls you been with nerd?" Logan asked.

"That would be none of your business." Noah responded.

"Or none at all, you loser." Logan smirked.

"That's what I thought." Logan said, when Noah didn't respond.

"I didn't feel like entertaining your tiny brain anymore." Noah said and made his way out to the cafeteria.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: TIRED OF GIANT EGOS

Noah: Jocks like Logan bug me; they think with their members and treat girls like shit. This is why he'll be alone in about ten years and claim in denial that he likes being a bachelor, when in reality he's dieing inside.

Logan: It's not my fault Noah gets no pussy. Once he gets laid then he can come preach to me. I guarantee all that nerd does is read and masturbate.

ROOM 11: Eva, Isabelle, Ginger, Jasmine

Eva was currently lifting, while the other three had barricaded themselves in the bathroom.

"How long till she leaves?" Jasmine asked.

"I hope soon, I need to get to my stuff. She's blocking the closet where my makeup is." Isabelle said.

"I hate this room; can't we just vote her off?" Ginger asked.

"What did you say?" Eva screamed and the girls screamed bloody murder.

"We were joking." Isabelle laughed nervously.

"You better be." Eva growled.

"I'm off to get breakfast," she finished and left.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: SCARED TO DEATH

Ginger: I really hope Eva thinks I was joking or my days may be numbered and trust me I'm not talking about being voted off

Isabelle: I guess it seems silly barricading ourselves in the bathroom, but I feel like the slightest thing will set her off.

Jasmine: I feel like Juliet did in Romeo and Juliet, except I'm not being restricted by my parents but a big, ugly fitness buff. *shudders* I wanted to compete, but this is not what I wanted my room life to be like

All forty-three contestants were crowded into the cafeteria finishing up their meals. Chris wondered in and they all sighed.

"Couldn't you be a little happier I'm here?" the host asked.

"Why, no one likes you we've been through this many times." Gwen pointed out.

"Whatever are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Chris asked.

"Will it be life threatening?" Ginger asked.

"Now that's a stupid question, all his challenges are." Noah pointed out.

"True as that may be, today's challenge will be held in a virtual reality machine so it won't be too bad. Now since this season is based on school subjects, we thought we'd throw in some extra credit challenges. So in between each regular challenge, we'll have an extra credit challenge. Meaning today will be the first, today you'll be split into four teams; one team of ten and three teams of eleven. You're goal will be to survive five rounds of a search and destroy challenge. Each one of you will start out with points, once you lose all five you'll be out of the game and up for elimination. During each round your team will be thrown into one of five areas; a cave, a cove, a sewer system, a forest or a graveyard. During each round five of your team members will have to get through the maze in the designated area to reach the point area, where each member will be allowed to take out one contestant's points, but only once each round can a team double team one player. For example; if one team chose to hit Eva's points they could only hit her twice once during that round. Now after the five rounds and all four teams have been to all five designated areas the challenge will end. All eliminated will be up for elimination while the others will be safe for another day. So any questions?" Chris asked.

"You didn't cheap out of the VR machine, right?" Courtney asked.

"Now would I do that to you guys?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah." Duncan said.

"I actually didn't cheap out this time, the producers were worried about you guys dying. I don't know why but whatever any, now to split you into teams. Team One is the Archaeologists and they are: Anasuya, Beth, Bridgette, Bryce, Cody, Courtney, Dallas, DJ, Duncan, Enrique and Eva. Team Two is the Seekers and they are: Geoff, Gordon, Ginger, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Isabelle, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin and Katie. Team Three is the Trailblazers and they are: Kimmiko, Leshawna, Logan, Luke, Mabel, Mike, Noah, Nissi, Norelle, Owen and Quentin. Lastly, Team Four is the Excavators' and they are: Rosemary, Sadie, Sage, Selena, Sheldon, Trent, Troy, Tyler, VJ and Zeke. Now why don't you guys follow me to the gym where I have the VR machine set up." Chris finished.

CONFESSION CAN: OPINIONS ON THE TEAMS

Dallas: Alphabetical order teams? You getting lazy Chris? Whatever it doesn't matter, my team will destroy the others. Though I guess in retrospect, this is an individual challenge, but there's really no way to protect yourself.

Isabelle: I'm really weary about going in the VR machine, but the good thing is I'll be far away from Eva.

Noah: My plan is to make sure I get out of the VR machine, before Chris's cheap machine kills us.

Sage: Sage does not trust the mortals' technology, but has to risk her Wicken soul for the prize at the end.

They all gathered into the gym and Chris gave them five minutes to strategize and pick captains.

THE ARCHAEOLOGISTS

Eva and Dallas were in a heated debate on who was going to be their captain and the team was nervous to say anything to either of the muscle heads.

"I should lead I'm bigger then you." Dallas said.

"Oh really or is it just because I'm a woman?" Eva asked.

"No, but you tend to be a bit of a hothead at times." Dallas said.

"Say that to my face!" Eva yelled.

"I just did!" Dallas yelled back.

"Can't we just flip a coin?" Anasuya asked.

"Fine," they both agreed.

Dallas ended up being the captain, which of course Eva wasn't too happy about.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Eva: Fine I'll let Dallas be captain, but if he even messes up slightly I want him gone!

THE SEEKERS

On the seekers they were trying a fairer method; voting.

"Alright dudes, let's start this up. I vote for Gwen." Geoff said.

"Geoff." Gordon said.

"I vote for Justin." Ginger smiled.

"Geoff." Gwen said.

"I vote for Gwen, also." Harold said.

"Since I can't vote for myself and I refuse to vote for Gwen, Geoff I guess." Heather sighed.

"Justin." Isabelle giggled.

"Izzy votes for Neptune." Izzy smiled.

"You have to vote for real people Izzy." Gwen said.

"Neptune is real." Izzy said.

"I'm sure." Justin sighed.

"I vote for the gorgeous Justin." Jasmine giggled.

"I vote for Isabelle." Justin said and the singer blushed.

"I guess Gwen." Katie said.

"Okay, so that's three votes for me, three for Geoff, one for Neptune and three for Justin. Izzy you have to choose Geoff, Justin or me." Gwen said.

"Fine Izzy chooses Geoff." Izzy said.

"So Geoff's our captain then." Gwen said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: YEAH DUDES!

Geoff: I gotta say dudes it feels pretty awesome to be captain. I'm gonna lead my team to victory, dudes!

THE TRAILBLAZERS

The twins were currently going at it for captain of the Trailblazers.

"I'm a way better captain, then you are!" Mabel yelled at Mike.

"You're kidding yourself!" Mike yelled back at her.

"Look y'all how bout I just be captain?" Leshawna asked.

"Alright!" Mabel and Mike said simultaneously.

CONFESSIONAL CAN: WELL THAT ENDS THAT

Mike: Leshawna's definitely the best captain….

Mabel: …..but I'm definitely second

THE ESCAVATORS

Selena being herself had named herself captain and VJ had seconded it. So she was now going over the rules.

"Now look losers the rules are very simple, you listen to what I say when I say it. You do what I tell you do, when I say do it. Any questions?" Selena asked.

"When can I sacrifice you bratty mortal?" Sage asked.

"Shut up, you freak. You're all losers and freaks, except VJ here so you can all shut up." Selena snapped.

"We've already been through this before with Heather, so don't press your luck." Trent said.

"Whatever Trent, I'll tell you one thing. If you play your cards right, I may let you be my boyfriend." Selena said, flirtatiously rubbing his chest.

"Don't think about it." Trent said.

"Your loss." Selena sighed and turned away.

The teens gathered back around Chris and he smiled his wicked smile.

"Alright everyone now our random wheel will decide the five members on each team, to roam in the areas. You have to get through the maze as fast as possible. Now let's get it out here." Chris said and Chef dragged out a giant slot machine.

"Now our first group for the Archaeologists is; …" Chris said and programmed the Archaeologists into team category and pulled the lever.

The five panels began to spin and the teens began to get anxious. As the panels began to slow the teens looked on with anxiety.

"…. Geoff, Harold, Gwen, Katie and Justin."

"For the Trailblazers we have; Logan, Quentin, Nissi, Luke and Kimmiko. For the Excavators; Troy, Zeke, Selena, Rosemary and Sadie. And lastly for the Archaeologists; Beth, Bridgette, Enrique, Cody and Dallas. Now if the 20 of you will take a seat in one of the designated chairs, we'll start up Round 1. Now remember once you make your way through the maze to the face room, you can only hit one face each and each face twice a round." Chris explained.

The twenty teens sat down in the chairs and the visors slowly lowered on their heads. Chris turned the machine on and the contestants were sent in the virtual game.

THE SEEKERS:

Geoff, Harold, Gwen, Katie and Justin found themselves at the mouth of a cave. Katie was shaking nervously, Gwen, Harold and Justin looked unimpressed and Geoff was jumping with anticipation.

"You guys all ready, baby?" Geoff hooted.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Katie asked, shaking with fear.

"Faster we finish the challenge, the faster we get out of Chris's dangerous machine." Gwen said and walked into the cave.

Harold, Justin and Geoff followed right behind her. Katie looked around and thought she heard rustling in the bushes. She screamed and darted into the cave after her teammates.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Katie: I can't believe Chris made me go into a dark scary cave. *shivers* After that incident on Total Drama Island, I've done my best to avoid caves. I hope Sadie's doing okay.

TRAILBLAZERS:

Logan, Quentin, Nissi, Luke and Kimmiko were teleported into the main hanger of a sewer system. Nissi and Luke were holding their noses in disgust, Quentin and Logan were glaring daggers at each other and Kimmiko was jumping in joy.

"This is so exciting!" Kimmiko cheered.

"It's a sewer, how is it exciting?" Nissi asked.

"Just think of all the monsters in the sewers." Kimmiko cheered.

"Mmmonsters?" Luke asked, shaking in fear.

"Wimp." Logan laughed.

"Shut up!" Nissi said and punched him.

"Guys can we please just get out of here?" Quentin asked.

"Fine." Logan sighed.

"Tally ho!" Kimmiko yelled and sped into the sewer system.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Nissi said and ran after her.

The other three quickly followed behind the girls.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Nissi: Logan is such a dick. Maybe he can stop being a douche for ten seconds and have some class. What am I saying? I doubt that'll happen.

ESCAVATORS:

Troy, Zeke, Selena, Rosemary and Sadie were teleported into a dark forest. Sadie clung to Rosemary in fear and Selena scoffed at her. Troy looked a little nervous, as did Zeke but they decided not to show it, Selena irked them enough as it was.

"Oh this is disgusting, but on the bright side at least Chris didn't send us to the sewers." Selena said and waltzed into the forest.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Sadie asked.

"Fraid so, eh?" Zeke said.

"Look the faster we finish this round; we can get far away from Selena for a little." Rosemary said, as her and Troy followed the Rich Girl into the woods.

"It'll be fine. I'll protect you, eh?" Zeke said and offered his hand to Sadie.

"Okay." Sadie said, still shaking but grasped the Prairie Boy's hand.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sadie: It was so nice of Zeke, to help me through that challenge. He's a little strange, but still cute. Maybe if things don't work out with Mike we could get together. But let's face it, Mike's crazy about me. *giggles and fans herself*

ARCHAEOLOGISTS:

Beth, Bridgette, Enrique, Cody and Dallas were teleported to an old graveyard covered in mist. Beth and Bridgette were very obviously frightened, Cody looked uncertain, Enrique was scarred but tried to put it aside for the girls and Dallas looked at them all like they were idiots.

"Pretty boy, Tech Geek suck it up there's only two girls in our group get your heads together." Dallas said.

"Um muscle head; it's a normal feeling to be scarred." Beth said.

"Yes for you girls, Cody and Enrique are supposed to be men. Now let's get moving troops." Dallas said and walked into the graveyard maze.

Enrique gulped upon entering the maze, followed by Cody and Bridgette and Beth holding hands in fear.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Beth: Dallas is already getting on my nerves. Just because he has "no fear". According to him that is, doesn't mean everyone else has to be fearless too.

SEEKERS:

The other four members of Harold's group were getting annoyed with his constant random facts that no one cared about.

"Did you know that when your bladder's full it's about the size of a softball? Another interesting fact is that squirrels only blink one eye at a time?" Harold continued to rant.

"SHUT UP!" Gwen yelled at the geek.

"I was just trying to take away the eerie feel of the cave, gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

"Well no one wants to hear your boring facts, that none of us care about." Justin said and Harold glared at him.

"Excuse me for using my brain, other than staring into a mirror 24/7." Harold said.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Justin asked.

"Well I'm not saying you stare in the mirror too much." Harold said.

"You have some nerve Alpha geek." Justin growled.

"Dudes let's break this up, it's getting way too tense in here." Geoff said, stepping between them.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because Katie's already upset and your constant yelling isn't going to help the situation." Geoff said.

"Fine whatever, but don't expect me to be nice to him." Justin scoffed and walked ahead.

"Whatever sir J, gosh!" Harold said and followed pouting, but a moody Gwen.

Geoff sighed and turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Katie smiled at him.

"Thanks Geoff," she smiled.

"For what?" Geoff sighed.

"For at least trying, there just being unreasonable." Katie said.

"You can hold my hand, I'll protect you." Geoff said, Katie giggled and took his hand.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Geoff: What can I say? Katie's a cute girl and now that I'm back on the market, you never know.

Katie: Would I ever consider myself dating Geoff? Only time will tell, but if I get a boyfriend I'll have to get Sadie one too or she'll be lonely.

TRAILBLAZERS:

Kimmiko was speeding through the sewers and Logan was yelling at her to stop. She kept turning around and sticking out her tongue at the jock. Quentin, Nissi and Luke walked behind at a designated pace to keep up and still be able to talk.

"I've always been interested in other religions. Everyone always thinks devout Christians hate other religions but I've always been open minded." Luke said.

"Well that's good, when I first learned you were a devout Christian I thought we wouldn't get along. It's a bonus that you're so cute." Nissi smiled and Luke blushed.

"So what kind of music you guys listen to?" Quentin asked and they didn't answer.

"Earth to Luke and Nissi." Quentin said and just stopped talking in confusion.

The duo was starring into each other's eyes and giggling. Luke offered Nissi some of his Skittles and she took them in appreciation. Quentin sighed; he knew this would be awkward.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Nissi: Luke's a real sweetheart and he's also so cute. I thought our different religions would be a real conflict. I'm glad he's so open minded.

Luke: I've never really had a girl like me before; I always get shot down because no one wants to date the weird uber Catholic boy. Maybe me and Nissi could be boyfriend and girlfriend? *giggles and blushes*

TRAILBLAZERS:

Selena was constantly bitching because she had sticks all in her hair and had just walked into a spider web, Rosemary was laughing at the rich girls' bad luck along with Troy and Zeke and Sadie were holding hands and talking.

"So Sadie I have to know, eh. Why do all you girls put all that make-up on your faces? My mom always said natural beauty is the best thing." Zeke said.

"Well me and Katie like live on lip gloss and stuff. Our favorite brand is Belle's Babies. They have our favorite color, Cotton Candy Pink. It's just the best color!" Sadie squealed.

"I think you'd be pretty without all that paint, eh? God never intended for women to cover up their beauty." Zeke said.

"How'd you get to be so sweet?" Sadie giggled.

"I don't know, eh? After Season 1 my mom tried to help me see the girls' side of life. I felt so bad after all those horrible things I said aboot you girls. You didn't deserve it." Zeke sighed.

"You didn't know any better and now you have a chance to prove to everyone that you've changed." Sadie smiled and gave his hand an extra squeeze.

"You're awfully pretty you know that?" Zeke smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sadie blushed.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Rosemary: *laughing*

Troy: *laughing*

Selena: I hate the forest, who in their right mind would go here for fun? *continues to pull sticks out of her hair*

ARCHEAOLOGISTS

The Archaeologists were the first team to find the elimination area. Dallas stood proudly that he had led his team to victory.

"I told you all, all you had to do was follow me." Dallas beamed.

"I'm sure, let's decide who to hit." Beth said.

"Look there's a lever." Bridgette said and pulled it.

A giant 2 appeared above the lever and all the faces of The Seekers appeared in front of them with five tiles underneath each.

Then five Skee balls appeared as well.

"Who's first?" Cody asked.

"I guess I'll take the first shot." Beth smiled and broke Heather's first tile.

"Let's double the chances of her elimination." Bridgette smiled and broke her second tile.

"Well I'll choose Gwen." Enrique said and smashed the Goth's first tile.

"Ginger for me." Cody said and smashed the tile.

"She's really creepy," He finished and Enrique nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll take a shot at Justin." Dallas said, smashing the model's fist tile.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

Dallas: The others were annoyed I took out one of Justin's tiles. Hello, we're in a competition here. Do they want the money or not?

Trailblazers

The Trailblazers made it through the sewer maze thanks to Kimmiko and arrived at the elimination area. The followed the same steps as the Archaeologists and starred at the faces of the Excavators.

"Bye, bye Music man." Logan smiled and broke Trent's first tile.

"Yep, we'll fight back." Quentin said and smashed VJ's first tile.

"Hard." Nissi smiled and broke his second tile.

"I really don't like Selena." Luke said and smashed her first tile.

Kimmiko put on a blind fold and spun herself in circles. She threw the Skee ball and the other four took cover as in bounced off the walls and eventually broke one of Sheldon's tiles.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

Kimmiko: That was so much fun! I wish I could do that when high on Pineapple soda, but once I'm on a sugar rush, I can't concentrate worth a damn. *giggles*

Seekers

The Seekers reached the elimination area third and were starring at the faces of the Trailblazers. Geoff and Harold took their Skee balls together and consecutively took out Logan's first and second tiles.

"Bull's-eye baby!" Geoff cheered.

"Nissi, I guess?" Gwen said and smashed her tile

"Kimmiko's kinda weird, so yeah." Katie said and smashed her first tile.

"I'll hit anti me." Justin said, but purposely hit Leshawna's tile.

"Crap," he sighed.

Gwen growled and knew what he was up to.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

Justin: Yes I'm working on being a better person, but that doesn't mean I don't take out competitors. Sorry, Leshawna and Gwen.

Excavators

The Excavators reached the area last and were ready with their Skee balls to throw them at the Archaeologists' tiles.

"I'm taking out Courtney." Troy said and smashed the C.I.T's first tile.

"Eva scares me, eh?" Zeke said and hit the fitness buff's first tile.

"What the hell, number two for Courtney." Selena smiled evilly and smashed the second tile.

"I can't stand Duncan, so yeah." Rosemary said and smashed his first tile.

"Dallas is really mean, so I'm gonna hit his." Sadie said and smashed the body builders' first tile.

The 20 teens left the virtual reality machine and joined the others. Chris turned to them and a giant screen was lowered.

"Now to reveal who lost points." Chris smiled evilly. "Logan x2, Nissi, Kimmiko, Leshawna, Trent, VJ x2, Selena, Sheldon, Courtney x2, Eva, Duncan, Dallas, Heather x2, Gwen, Justin and Ginger. Now onto Round 2." Chris finished.

Chris spun the slots and got new groups. Archaeologists were; Anasuya, DJ, Eva, Courtney and Duncan. Excavators were; Sage, Sheldon, Trent, Tyler and VJ. Trailblazers were; Noah, Owen, Leshawna, Mabel and Mike. And the Seekers were; Jasmine, Heather, Ginger, Isabelle and Izzy. The new teens were strapped into the VR machine and were sent into the machine.

Archaeologists:

The Archaeologists were teleported to the cave this time. Eva, Courtney and Duncan were in game mode, while DJ and Anasuya were a little scarred.

"What are you two waiting for?" Eva yelled at DJ and Anasuya.

"It's a little scary." DJ shivered.

"Do you think I care?" Eva asked.

"Look big guy, I'll make sure you don't hurt okay?" Duncan asked DJ.

"Okay." DJ said.

"Anasuya you good?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah I guess." Anasuya said.

"Then let's get going." Eva said and led the group inside.

The other three followed Eva into the cave.

**Excavators:**

Sage, Sheldon, Trent, Tyler and VJ found themselves in the main compartment of the sewer.

"Typical that Chris would put us in the sewers." Sheldon sighed.

"Look let's just find the exit and finish this alright guys?" Trent asked.

"Whatever queer." VJ laughed and walked ahead.

"Hey dudes, where'd Sage go?" Tyler asked and then they saw her dipping her hand in the sewer water.

"And exactly why are you doing that?" Sheldon asked, grossed out.

"It has the perfect polluted water for my rituals." Sage said and capped the test tube with the water and put it in her pocket.

"That's really weird, bro." Tyler said to Trent.

"Let's just ignore her and continue on." Trent said and Tyler nodded quietly.

CONFESSIONAL CAM:

Sage: It's not my fault the mortals don't understand me. Let them do what they want; Sage will come out on top anyways.

**Trailblazers**:

Noah, Owen, Leshawna, Mabel and Mike found themselves in front of the forest.

"Well looks like this is it, let's get going." Leshawna said.

"Right behind you." Mabel said.

"No I am!" Mike yelled.

"Do you think there are bears in there?" Owen whispered to Noah.

"It's Chris and he loves to torture us, I'm gonna say yes." Noah said.

"No offense, but I hope you're wrong little buddy." Owen said and followed Leshawna and the twins.

"Life hates me so much." Noah sighed and then heard Owen let out a fart.

"Sorry." Owen laughed and the others started complaining.

CONFESSIONAL CAM:

Noah: I got stuck with the perfect group. I don't mind Leshawna that much, but her fans in stereo and Owen? Definitely not my favorite people.

**Seekers:**

Jasmine, Heather, Ginger, Isabelle and Izzy found themselves teleported to a graveyard.

"Oh yes, Izzy can go raise some zombies." Izzy cheered and ran off.

"This looks just like the graveyard from Macbeth, maybe I'll get some awesome credit for this!" Jasmine cheered.

"I don't like graveyards." Ginger shivered.

"Well suck it up stalker girl and get moving." Heather scoffed.

"You really are a bitch, you just don't know how much till you meet you." Isabelle said and followed Izzy and Jasmine.

Heather shot daggers at the back of Isabelle's head and followed behind the others.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Isabelle: I know we've all heard Heather's a conniving bitch, but you don't know it till you interact with her. Trust me.

**Excavators:**

The Excavators were the first team to reach the elimination area. They pulled the lever and the faces of the Trailblazers came down.

"I'm taking down the fat mortal." Sage said and broke the first of Owen's tiles.

"Hyperactivity girl is way over the top." Sheldon said and broke one of Kimmiko's tiles.

"No contest at all, there goes Logan." Trent said and broke one of his tiles.

"I hear ya, bro." Tyler agreed and broke another one.

"Whatever, I'm taking out Leshawna." VJ said and broke one of her tiles.

**Archaeologists:**

The Archaeologists reached the area right after the Excavators and got their faces.

"She has this coming." Anasuya said and took one of Selena's.

"Yeah she scares me." DJ shuddered and took out another.

"Those BFF's drive me nuts." Eva said and took out one of Sadie's.

"VJ's a pig, so bye." Courtney said and took out one of his.

"Yeah, here's a payback Elvis." Duncan said and took out one of Trent's.

**Seekers:**

Next to arrive were the Seekers and they got the Archaeologists faces.

"I hope she doesn't see this later on." Jasmine said and took out one of Eva's tiles.

"Eat this Pig Girl." Heather smiled and took out one of Beth's.

"I don't like Eva either." Ginger said and took out another.

"Duncan's hot and all, but doesn't deserve another win." Isabelle said and took out another of Duncan's.

"Izzy can't stand Courtney." Izzy said and took out another of hers'.

**Trailblazers:**

The Trailblazers were the last to reach the elimination room and were given a chance to eliminate some of the Seekers.

"Yeah not a fan of Harold." Noah said, taking out one of the tiles.

"I guess Heather." Owen said and took out another of one of hers.

"Heather has this coming." Leshawna said striking another one of Heather's.

"I can't stand army boy." Mabel said and shattered one of Gordon's.

"Pretty boy going down." Mike said and took out one of Justin's.

The twenty teens exited the machine and Chris turned to announce the results.

"Alright everyone, no one has been eliminated yet but some people are down to one tile. Now the people hit on this round are; Selena x2, Sadie, VJ, Trent, Owen, Kimmiko, Logan x2, Leshawna, Harold, Heather x2, Gordon, Justin, Eva x2, Beth, Duncan and Courtney." Chris said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Heather: Of course I'm one of the ones with only 1 tile. Over Selena and Logan? Seriously?

So what will happen next time as the challenge continues?

Who will be the first student in detention?

And who will be getting the boot?

TEAMS:

Archaeologists: Anasuya, Beth, Bridgette, Bryce, Cody, Courtney, Dallas, DJ, Duncan, Enrique and Eva

Seekers: Geoff, Gordon, Ginger, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Isabelle, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin and Katie

Trailblazers: Kimmiko, Leshawna, Logan, Luke, Mabel, Mike, Noah, Nissi, Norelle, Owen and Quentin

Excavators: Rosemary, Sadie, Sage, Selena, Sheldon, Trent, Troy, Tyler, VJ and Zeke

Tile Count:

5 Tiles: DJ, Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Zeke, Cody, Geoff, Izzy, Mabel, Mike, Quentin, Jasmine, Sage, Bryce, Isabelle, Luke, Troy, Anasuya, Rosemary, Enrique and Norelle

4 Tiles: Nissi, Gwen, Ginger, Sadie, Harold, Gordon and Beth

3 Tiles: Kimmiko, Leshawna, Trent, Sheldon, Duncan, Dallas and Justin

2 Tiles: VJ, Selena, Eva and Courtney

1 Tile: Logan and Heather


	5. Day 2 Part 2: Extra Credit Expeditions

Chapter 5

"Shattered Tiles, Shattered Dreams"

The new groups for each team were as follows: for the Archaeologists, Bryce, Courtney, Bridgette, Beth and Dallas, for the Trailblazers, Norelle, Nissi, Kimmiko, Noah and Luke, for the Seekers, Gordon, Izzy, Ginger, Jasmine and Isabelle and for the Excavators, Zeke, Sheldon, Rosemary, Troy and VJ.

**Archaeologists:**

Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Bryce and Dallas were transported to the cave.

"A cave really?" Bridgette asked.

"Come on, Bridgette head in the game." Courtney said.

"Do you not remember the bat incident in TDI?" Bridgette asked.

"When you burned down the tent?" Bryce asked.

"Oh yeah." Courtney scowled and headed into the cave.

"I'm following C.." Dallas said.

"Sorry." Bryce apologized and ran after the others.

"Come on Bridgette, it'll be fine." Beth said, trying to cheer her up.

"But what if there's bats?" Bridgette asked.

"You won't have a tent to burn down this time." Beth said.

"True." Bridgette smiled and they walked into the cave.

CONFESSIONAL CAM:

Bryce: I didn't mean to get Courtney mad at Bridgette, honest. I may try that strategy later in the game, but then again I'm not really a mean person. People confess random things in here.

Heather: I couldn't get a date to my last prom, so I spent the evening with my cat, Bruiser. *sigh*

Katie: When I first met Sadie, I actually thought she was annoying. *gasps* Don't tell her.

Eva: I tried on make-up this summer and got into it.

Justin: I may look perfect, but I'm not always. *he farts and then scratches his crotch* Yeah, that felt good. What? I'm a guy!

VJ: Don't tell anyone, but at one time I like the Spice Girls. What? My cousins wouldn't stop playing it and I got hooked. *sighs*

**Trailblazers:**

Norelle, Nissi, Kimmiko, Noah and Luke were transported to an island cove.

"Thank goodness this is virtual; these shoes will get ruined if they're wet." Nissi said.

"Oh, I love water. It's the only thing I'm not clumsy in!" Norelle cheered.

"Just like Bridgette." Luke said.

"Except I can't surf." Norelle sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Noah asked, looking at her feet.

"Oh be nice Noah, she's being nice to you." Kimmiko said and pulled him into a hug.

"What? The girl is clumsier then Bridgette and Tyler combined. I just call it as I see it." Noah said.

"He's just being honest, it's okay." Norelle chuckled meekly.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Nissi: Honest or not, sometimes he can be real nasty and that could hurt him

Kimmiko: I found furry gum in here; I wonder what flavor it is?

**Seekers:**

Gordon, Izzy, Isabelle, Ginger and Jasmine were sent to the woods.

"Fabulous, something to make my day even better." Gordon complained.

"What's wrong now?" Isabelle asked annoyed.

"We're in the outdoors, I'll become a mosquito buffet," he continued.

"Gordon." Isabelle said.

"Covered from head to toe in itchy, red bumps."

"Gordon," she said a little louder.

"Who even knows why they always chose me."

"GORDON!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" he screamed back.

"We're in a VR Machine, member?" Isabelle said.

"Oh yeah, my bad," he chuckled sheepishly, but cowered when the four girls all glared at him.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Izzy: Not even Izzy's that dense *laughs*

Isabelle: He's getting on my last nerve

Jasmine: If we're both votable, I'm voting him off.

Gordon: My chances are not getting any better, are they?

**Excavators:**

Zeke, Sheldon, Rosemary, Troy and VJ were teleported to the graveyard.

"There is no way I'm going in there. I'm staying right here." Rosemary said, crossing her arms.

"Me too!" Sheldon exclaimed.

Troy and VJ looked at him confused.

"Well if Rosemary's not going she'll need a bodyguard." Sheldon said.

"Right, because I'm sure you'd qualify." VJ laughed. "Suck it up and get in there."

VJ picked up Sheldon and threw him in the graveyard.

"You two got anything to say?" VJ asked Troy and Zeke.

"Off to the graveyard." Troy said.

"I doon't a'boot you, but I love graveyards, eh?" Zeke said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." VJ said, putting his arm around Rosemary.

"I'm so sure, but pass." Rosemary said, following the boys.

She then bent down to give Sheldon a hand.

"You okay hun?" she asked.

"I've been better." Sheldon said.

"We'll get him back, I promise you." Rosemary said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Rosemary: VJ is such a pig and I can't stand those types of guys. They believe they prove their dominance by picking on others. What a douche. *giggles*

Sheldon: It was nice to be shown a little kindness; I never get that in school

**Archaeologists:**

Courtney was in front, ordering Dallas to break any boulders that got in their way. Bryce was behind them and bringing up the rear were Beth and Bridgette.

"Did Chris purposely make this cave so deep to piss me off?" Courtney yelled.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Dallas said.

"Are we almost there? All this darkness is making me feel emo." Bryce said.

"Don't joke about that, there's this one emo in my school back home and he's so creepy. Part of me wants to hug him, but the other part always backs away." Beth said.

They all turned around, as Bridgette started screaming, because she had tripped into a side tunnel full of bats. She ran down the tunnel before them and tripped again.

"You okay?" Beth called.

"Yeah and I found the elimination area." Bridgette called back.

They all met up with her and were staring at the faces of the Seekers.

"Time to take Heather out of the running." Bryce said and shattered her last tile.

"Oh what the hell?" Courtney smiled and took out another of Harold's.

"Sadly, I don't trust that beautiful face." Bridgette sighed and shattered one of Justin's.

"I don't trust Isabelle." Beth said and shattered one of hers.

"Yeah, the army kid." Dallas said and shattered Gordon's second.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

**Courtney:** I'm not mad at Bridgette; just the mention of that incident brings back bad memories

**Bridgette:** So I did run into bats, but I didn't ruin anything this time.

**Trailblazers:**

Noah, Luke and the girls had making slow progress, but Norelle had gone ahead.

"Find anything yet?" Noah called to her.

"Yep, I found the room." Norelle called back

They all ran up to meet her and found themselves staring at the faces of the Excavators.

"I don't really like Selena." Norelle said, breaking another of her tiles.

"Ditto." Nissi said and followed suit.

"Kimmiko hates VJ," she said, shattering one.

"Sage is a little odd." Noah said, shattering a tile.

"Uh, Sheldon because he whines too much?" Luke shrugged and shattered one.

**Seekers:**

Izzy, Ginger and Jasmine were walking ahead while Gordon was trying to apologize to Isabelle.

"Look Isabelle, I'm sorry okay?" Gordon said.

"I forgive you, but why are you always so crabby?" she asked.

"My home life sucks and you guys are always picking on me." Gordon said.

"No we're not." Isabelle said, getting annoyed.

"Shit, I didn't mean it that way…." Gordon tried to apologize.

"You are such an ass, take your head out of your ass and get some feelings." Isabelle yelled.

"This coming from the shallow blonde singer, funny." Gordon said.

"You stupid, b-b-b-b….." Isabelle stuttered.

"It's bastard, I'm assuming you were going for." Gordon said.

"B-b-b-bear!" Isabelle screamed and ran.

"Say what now?" Gordon asked and screamed running away, when he heard the roar behind him.

The caught up to the others and all ran from the bear. Jasmine was pulling Izzy away by her hair.

"Please, I just want to tame him." Izzy pleaded with the actress.

"Well I want to win this challenge." Jasmine yelled at her.

"Fine." Izzy sighed, giving in and they continued to run.

"There's the elimination area!" Ginger cried.

"It's about time." Isabelle sighed.

They pulled the lever and were staring at the faces of the Archaeologists.

"I don't trust the attractive guys." Gordon said and shattered one of Enrique's tiles.

"Izzy hates the C.I.T." she said and shattered another of Courtney's tiles.

"Eva scares me." Ginger shuddered and shattered another of her tiles.

"That goes double for me." Jasmine said, shattering another.

"Dallas is just a jackass." Isabelle said and shattered one of his.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Jasmine: That Izzy girl is just as crazy as Leshawna made her out to be. She wanted to go tame a bear, what is wrong with that girl?

Gordon: No matter what I do, I keep making things worst. I don't wanna go this early.

**Excavators:**

Rosemary was quietly giggling to herself with Sheldon and VJ was constantly glaring at them, when finally Rosemary saw what she was waiting for. She took her opportunity and shoved VJ into an open grave hole.

"You mother f***ing bitch!" VJ yelled as he fell.

"You earned it pig." Rosemary laughed along with Sheldon.

"Well the elimination room's down here, so I guess you're joining me." VJ called up to the others.

The other climbed into the hole and joined VJ, looking at the faces of the Trailblazers.

"Rosemary I'd watch my back if I were you." VJ said threateningly.

"I'm taking Logan out of the competition." Zeke said and shattered his last tile.

"I guess Mike, he's strong." Sheldon said and shattered one of the twin's tiles.

"I don't know, Mabel?" Rosemary said and shattered the other twins' tile.

"I guess Owen; he's nice and all but kind of gross." Troy said and shattered one of his tiles.

"I'm taking out clumsy girl." VJ said and shattered one of Norelle's tiles.

All twenty teens exited the VR Machine and joined the others on the sides. Chris arrived with a typical sadistic smile on his face and turned to face them.

"Our attacked are; Heather, Harold, Justin, Isabelle, Gordon, Selena x2, VJ, Sage, Sheldon, Enrique, Courtney, Eva x2, Dallas, Logan, Mike, Mabel, Owen and Norelle." Chris said.

"Now I have a special reward for four of you; Heather, Eva, Selena and Logan please come up here." Chris said.

The four came up with confused looks on their faces.

"So what's our prize already?" Selena asked, annoyed.

"These." Chris smiled and handed them each a dunce cap and detention pass.

"You're the first four in detention and out of the challenge," he laughed and got three glares and a growl.

The four unwillingly took their seats on the bench and the other 39 looked back at Chris.

"Now onto Round 4. For the Trailblazers; Leshawna, Mable, Mike, Owen and Quentin, for the Excavators; Zeke, Sadie, Sage, Trent and Tyler, for the Seekers; Gordon, Geoff, Gwen, Harold and Katie and for the Archaeologists; Anasuya, Cody, DJ, Duncan and Enrique. Now why don't the twenty of you get strapped in and we'll start up Round 4." Chris said.

The twenty of them, made their way over to the machine and strapped themselves in. The machine hummed and came to life, as the teens were transported inside once again.

**Trailblazers:**

Leshawna, Mabel, Mike, Owen and Quentin were transported to the mouth of a cave.

"Oh, great, gobs of chutney it's a cave!" Owen screamed.

"What's wrong big guy?" Mike asked.

"Do you know what lives in caves?" Owen asked.

"Bats?" Mike asked.

"No, well I guess yes but even scarier bears!" Owen screamed.

"He is a pretty big chew toy." Mike snickered.

"Mike!" Mabel yelled at her brother.

"I was just joking, sorry big guy." Mike apologized.

"I don't know bout y'all, but I wanna get the hell out of Maclean's machine as fast as I can." Leshawna said and walked into the cave.

"The lady makes a good point." Quentin said and followed her.

"Come along fellow teammates." Owen said and the three of them entered the cave.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Mabel: I love my brother and all, but that comment was way out of line. I'm sad Leshawna didn't smack him upside the head

Owen: I knew Mike was only joking, he's a funny guy. Maybe he'll want to have a farting contest with me? *giggles and farts*

**Excavators:**

Zeke, Sadie, Sage, Trent and Tyler were transported to the island cove.

"Damnit all, Sage hates the water," the Wicken muttered.

"Why? Afraid you'll melt?" Tyler asked and laughed nudging Trent, who looked at him clueless.

"I don't find your humor amusing clumsy mortal." Sage said and shoved him in the water.

She then stood up and did something no one saw coming. She pulled off her dress and stood there in her thong and stockings. Tyler got up just to fall down again with a nosebleed, Trent got one as well, but tried to cover it up and Zeke even had one, but was apologizing to Sadie.

"It's okay cutey, it's hormones." Sadie cooed and wiped his nose for him.

She then gave Trent a tissue and helped Tyler stand up.

"Give me your jacket." Sadie said to Tyler.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Give me your sweat jacket, so Sage can cover herself." Sadie explained.

"But Sadie, it's my lucky sweat jacket. Can I give her my pants instead?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Sadie exclaimed.

"Dude, you'd rather take off your pants then your jacket?" Trent asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tyler asked.

"At this point I don't even care." Sadie said.

Tyler pulled off his track pants and stood there in his tightie whiteys, giving Sadie a nosebleed. She then walked over to Sage.

"Put these on." Sadie said, shoving Tyler's pants in Sage's face.

"I'd suggest you back away fat mortal." Sage said and threw the pants back at Sadie.

"Well I suggest that you put on these pants, so you don't look like a whore." Sadie said.

"Excuse me?" Sage asked, getting mad.

"You heard me." Sadie growled.

"Make me." Sage said and glared at her.

"I said put them on." Sadie growled and her glare made Tyler and Zeke hide behind Trent.

"Fine squealy mortal, you win." Sage said and grabbed the track pants.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sage: For the record I'm not scared of Sadie; I just wanted to continue the challenge

Sadie: Tyler looked so good with no pants on. *giggles* But I like Mike, I can't cheat on him.

**The Seekers:**

Gordon, Geoff, Gwen, Harold and Katie were transported to the sewers.

"Okay, like this is so disgusting." Katie said, holding her nose.

"Suck it up, it's a challenge." Gordon said, trying to kid.

"How about you leave her alone, dude?" Geoff said and walked off with Katie.

Gordon turned to talk to Gwen.

"Pass." Gwen said putting up her hand and followed the couple

"We could talk about my different collections if you want." Harold said.

"Pass." Gordon said and pushed him in the sewer water.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Gordon:Geez I was just joking and Gwen's just as nasty as ever

Harold: Gordon? What an idiot, gosh!

**The Archaeologists:**

Anasuya, Cody, DJ, Duncan and Enrique were transported to the forest.

"Alrighty boys let's get moving." Anasuya said, heading into the woods.

"Why is it always scary dark places? Can't we go to the happy flower meadow?" DJ whimpered.

"Big guy its Chris and he'll never change." Duncan said and urged him onward, followed by Enrique.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

DJ: With Chris it's always do this in the dark or avoid this flesh eating animal. Why can't feeding bunnies be a challenge?

Chris: Because that would be lame. *laughs*

**The Excavators:**

Trent was still walking alongside Tyler and was disturbed with Tyler walking around in tightie-whities.

"Bro maybe you should switch to boxers, you can see everything in those." Trent said.

"Why are you looking dude? Maybe VJ was right about you." Tyler said.

"I'm not gay and I'll prove it to you." Trent growled.

He grabbed the nearest girl and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't know till after, he was kissing Sage. They pulled apart and Sage had the most shocked look on her face.

"Um, right sorry bout that." Trent chuckled, nervously and walked back over to Tyler.

"Dude the Wicken really?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up." Trent said.

"Guys, Zeke and I found the room. What's wrong with her?" Sadie asked Trent.

"Don't worry about it." Trent said.

Tyler picked up the still stunned Sage and they ran to the elimination area. Before them they saw the faces of the Seekers.

"I guess I'll hit Justin, eh?" Zeke said.

"Jasmine is a little annoying." Sadie said.

"I'm taking out one of your friends." Sage said and shattered one of Katie's.

"I guess Gordon." Trent said.

"Let's double Justin." Tyler laughed.

**The Trailblazers:**

The Trailblazers were looking at the faces of the Archaeologists.

"Miss C.I.T. has it coming." Leshawna said.

"DJ? Idk…" Mabel said.

"Bryce." Mike said.

"I'm gonna go with Cody." Owen said.

"I guess Anasuya." Quentin said.

**The Seekers:**

The Seekers got to the room and were looking at the faces of the Excavators.

"I'll take out VJ." Katie giggled.

"Troy, no doubt." Gordon said and Gwen growled.

"Rosemary, maybe?" Geoff said.

"Zeke for me." Gwen said.

"I guess Tyler." Harold said.

**The Archaeologists:**

The Archaeologists finally reached the elimination room and were looking at the faces of the Trailblazers.

"I guess Luke." Anasuya said.

"Quentin's nice and all, but it's still a game." Cody said.

"Kimmiko kinda scares me." DJ said.

"I'll double her chances for you, big guy." Duncan said.

"I guess I'll take out Nissi." Enrique said.

The current twenty in the machine exited and Chris turned to them again, to announce who was attacked and who was eliminated from the challenge.

"Alright everyone, the attacked students this round were; Courtney, DJ, Bryce, Cody, Anasuya, Katie, Jasmine, Justin x2, Gordon, VJ, Rosemary, Zeke, Tyler, Troy, Luke, Quentin, Kimmiko x2 and VJ. So that means that; Courtney, Justin, Gordon and VJ have officially been eliminated. If you four losers could come get your dunce caps and detention passes and join the others." Chris said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Justin: My beautiful self can't go in detention again. Worrying will cause my face to wrinkle, stupid jealous people

Courtney: Why does everyone hate me so much? I should've been automatically in TDA. If they wanna blame anyone, blame Chris.

VJ: I'm not shocked, but whatever I'll still go to the final 3 with Selena and Logan so it doesn't matter. *laughs*

Gordon: I'm not really concerned, look at all the people I'm up for elimination with, I'll be fine.

**What other students will join the current 8 in detention?**

**Will Gordon ever not be hated?**

**Will Selena and her alliance get to the final 3? Yeah right!**

Coming up next: The first extra credit challenge concludes and one more student gets eliminated.

Teams:

THE ARCHAEOLOGISTS:

Anasuya, Beth, Bridgette, Bryce, Cody, Dallas, DJ, Duncan and Enrique

THE SEEKERS:

Geoff, Ginger, Gwen, Harold, Isabelle, Izzy, Jasmine and Katie

THE TRAILBLAZERS:

Kimmiko, Leshawna, Luke, Mabel, Mike, Noah, Nissi, Norelle, Owen and Quentin

THE EXCAVATORS:

Rosemary, Sadie, Sage, Sheldon, Trent, Troy, Tyler and Zeke

ELIMINATED: Heather, Selena, Eva, Logan, Courtney, Justin, VJ and Gordon

TILE COUNT:

5: Bridgette, Noah, Geoff and Izzy

4: DJ, Tyler, Katie, Zeke, Cody, Mabel, Mike, Quentin, Jasmine, Sage, Bryce, Isabelle, Luke, Troy, Anasuya, Rosemary, Enrique, Norelle, Gwen, Ginger and Beth

3: Nissi, Harold, Leshawna, Trent and Duncan

2: Sheldon and Dallas

1: Kimmiko

Out: Heather, Courtney, Gordon, Selena, VJ, Logan, Justin and Eva


	6. Day 2 Part 3: One More Expelled

"**One More Challenge Completed"**

**Chapter 6**

All the remaining students not in detention were watching Chris with worry. Zeke gulped and looked over at Tyler, who shrugged. Mike and Mabel looked at each other in worry.

"Alright students, there are 35 of you left and the 5th round will be a little different. Twelve of you will join the other 8 in detention. So all 35 of you get up here and bring your "A" game. As a team you'll get one team and break the titles up there. Once twelve more are eliminated the challenge is over now begin!" Chris said.

The big group joined Chris on the stage and all their remaining tiles descended.

"Alright then Excavators you're up first." Chris said.

The team stepped up to the front of the group and the pictures of the Archaeologists descended to eye level.

"Alright now randomly we picked some of you to get double points and they are; Rosemary, Sadie, Sage, Trent and Zeke. Now you will all take turns in alphabetical order." Chris said, as Rosemary stepped up.

She aimed her shots and broke 2 of Dallas's three remaining tiles. Sadie came up next and took out two more of Duncan's tiles. Sage took the stage and targeted Anasuya. Sheldon took out one more of Enrique's. Trent got up to the stage and smiled smugly. He took out Duncan and Dallas as a bonus. Troy and Tyler each took out one of Cody's. Zeke stepped up and said sorry to her, but eliminated Anasuya.

"With those results; Dallas, Duncan and Anasuya go sit on the detention bench." Chris said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Dallas: Okay so it'll be my first time in detention, but I feel safe. Sure I'm a major physical threat, but how have I pissed off people? Seriously I did nothing to agitate anyone.

Duncan: Is there a reason everyone always targets me? So I won last season, what's the big deal? I don't see people hating on Owen.

Anasuya: I should be fine with Selena and Heather already there. Plus everyone else is my friend, so I'll be good.

"Seekers are up next and our lucky double pointers are; Geoff, Ginger, Harold and Katie." Chris said.

Geoff went up first and took out two more of Mike's tiles. Ginger followed suit by out two more of Mabel's. Then Gwen eliminated the female twin. Harold and Izzy finished off Nissi and Isabelle took out Kimmiko. Jasmine broke another one of Noah's tiles and Katie finished off Mike.

"Alright with those results; Mabel, Nissi, Kimmiko and Mike have joined the detention bunch." Chris laughed, as the four hung their heads.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Mabel: Yeah it sucks to be up for elimination, but if I get too upset my make-up will run. That won't help in getting a hot guy, I've got my eyes on Bryce F.Y.I

Nissi: I feel like in this game, it's good and bad to be recognized as a threat. The simple thing is to not get too cocky.

Kimmiko: I hate being in detention, it's like being denied caffeine to me

Mike: Well this sucks, but on the bright side I won't have to deal with Sadie for a little while. I mean seriously, the girl acts like we're dating or something

"Archaeologists you're up next and there's only five of you left. Our double pointers are; Beth, Bridgette, Bryce and DJ." Chris said.

Together Beth and Bridgette took out Sage, while Bryce and DJ took out Rosemary. Enrique took out another of Trent's tiles.

"Alright, Sage and Rosemary come join the detention squad." Chris said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sage: It matters not, Sage will survive elimination and destroy those mortal fools. I was going to wait, but now that those imbeciles are already targeting me, it's time to make voodoo dolls *grins evilly*

Rosemary: Yeah it does suck, but with so many other dickweeds why would I worry. Watch me get the first diploma, right now I feel really safe.

"Alright Trailblazers you're up and your doubles are; Norelle and Owen." Chris said.

Luke and Noah each took out one of Geoff's. Together Norelle and Owen took out Gwen and Quentin took one more of Jasmine's tiles.

"Gwen looks like you're joining the detention bunch." Chris smiled and Gwen took her seat.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Gwen: Again? Wow, why did Owen even take me out? Whatever one of those witches better go down this time.

"Alright we officially have 18 losers, but I want an even number of twenty. So here's the lowdown, the person who got no votes will randomly decided the last two losers. Bridgette if you'd please." Chris said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Bridgette: I can't believe no one vote for me, well I guess that's kinda cool. But randomly deciding who to eliminate, won't be good

Bridgette walked over and pulled a lever, causing two slots to spin on the machine. Much to Bridgette's dismay, it landed on Leshawna and Cody.

"Nice one Bridgette. Leshawna and Cody you will join the other 18 at elimination. See you all tonight." Chris said and left.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Leshawna: Why would I be mad at Bridgette, it's not her fault I was chosen. Plus this sister will be fine when Selena and Heather are at elimination

Cody: I guess I'm a little nervous *chuckles* But I know I'll be fine, I just hope Gwen's fine too.

Duncan pulled aside Justin and Dallas after the challenge.

"So what's up dude?" Dallas asked.

"Do you guys know who you're voting yet?" Duncan asked.

"Haven't given it much thought, I might just give Heather a vote." Justin said.

"Typical, look you guys are in it to win it right?" Duncan asked.

"I'm a winner if you can't tell." Dallas said, flexing his bicep.

"Of course you are." Duncan said.

"I don't really need the money, but I love the TV time." Justin said, smiling at the camera man.

"Dudes, focus!" Duncan said, turning Dallas and Justin back to him.

"I think we need to get 6 votes against the army guy and be done with him. All he does is complain and some of the girls can't stand him either. So are you guys in?" Duncan asked.

"Sure why not? He's weak anyway, might as well get him out before he's on my team." Dallas said.

"I guess, it'll save me from wrinkles because of thinking." Justin said.

"But we need three other votes, any ideas?" Dallas asked.

"I'm thinking the twins and Nissi. We promise them safety from the next couple votes and we get out Gordon. Sound like a plan?" Duncan asked.

"Let's do it fast then before someone else grabs them." Justin said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Justin: Duncan? Eh, not too much of a fan. We have gotten along real well since the Courtney incident last season. * turns to look into his mirror* But if I'm offered safety, I might as well take it. Then I can keep this face in perfect form. *smiles and winks at the camera*

Duncan: Justin and Dallas aren't my pick of the barrel, but I might as well go along with it for now.

The guys found the twins together talking to Leshawna.

"Mabel, Mike could we talk to you guys in private?" Dallas asked.

"That wouldn't be a problem, right?" Justin asked, flashing a grin.

"Of course not." Mabel swooned.

"Be careful sugars." Leshawna said and walked off.

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"Do you two know who you're voting for yet?" Duncan asked.

"We're thinking either Eva or VJ." Mabel said.

"Um no, I told you we should off Gordon." Mike said.

"Shut up, he's useless who cares?" Mabel yelled.

"Which is why we should vote him off now. He complains and is so annoying, let's vote him off." Justin said and smiled.

"I guess it's okay." Mabel said, looking into Justin's eyes.

"Sounds good, thanks guys." Duncan said and left to find Nissi.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Mabel: Justin is so yummy. Those gorgeous blue eyes, that tan skin and that sculpted body. *sighs and falls over* I'm fine. I do like Justin, but he's like an expensive piece of art, nice to look at it but you wouldn't date it.

Mike: I totally agree with Duncan and the other guys, Gordon needs to go. Once he's gone, there'll be less complaining.

Justin, Dallas and Duncan caught up with Nissi when she was talking to Luke.

"Can we talk to you for a sec?" Duncan asked her.

"Sure, go ahead." Nissi said.

"We meant alone, girl." Dallas said.

"If you want me to hear you, Luke can stay as well." Nissi said.

"Fine whatever I don't even care." Justin said.

"We want you to vote for Gordon, you cool with that?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I guess he can get a tad annoying." Nissi said.

"Is that all u wanted?" she asked.

"Yeah." Duncan said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Nissi said leaving pulling Luke behind her.

"I know one thing for sure." Dallas said.

"And that is?" Justin asked.

"That kid will not be a virgin for long." Dallas chuckled.

"That girl wants him bad." Duncan laughed.

"I think I'm missing something." Justin said.

"Whatever dude, see you guys tonight." Duncan said.

ROOM 1: Zeke, Kimmiko, Dallas and Norelle

Zeke was reading his bible, Norelle was in the shower and Kimmiko was messing with Dallas's weights when he entered the room.

"Get off of my stuff, psycho girl!" Dallas yelled.

"Shut up, meathead." Kimmiko scoffed.

"Can't you two get along, eh?" Zeke asked.

"No chance, Zeke." Dallas said.

"Stop talking to him freak and get ready for elimination." Kimmiko said.

"Your calling me a freak?" Dallas growled.

"Yep." Kimmiko nodded and pulled out a pineapple soda and chugged it

"I have to lift before, so I can get out any negative vibes." Dallas said and went to it.

ROOM 2: Sage, Mike, Izzy and Sadie

Sage was working with clay for reason, Izzy was howling out the window and Sadie was admiring Mike without a shirt on.

"Is there a reason, this shirt is so small. I can't even button the top ones, half of my pecs will be showing." Mike said.

"Chris likes to get viewers off of fan service, so showing off your sexy chest or major boob cleavage makes him happy." Izzy said and then went back to howling.

"The sadistic mortal will never make me wear something this revealing." Sage growled.

"Yet, you had no problem walking around in your thong earlier today." Sadie pointed out.

The two glared at each other and the other two felt the sparks.

"Mike, if it's easier you could just go to the elimination without a shirt on. Because you look so hot." Sadie said, tracing her finger down his chest.

"That's okay!" Mike exclaimed jumping out of her grasp and ran out of the room.

"He so wants me." Sadie said, in a daze.

Sage shook her head and left the room.

"Izzy thought she was messed up in the head." Izzy giggled and continued howling.

ROOM 3: DJ, Courtney and Tyler

DJ and Courtney were currently backing their bags. Courtney looked confused.

"Remind me again why we are packing our bags?" Courtney asked the teddy bear.

"Well Tyler said he needed the room." DJ said.

"I guess I can spend some time with Duncan, but where are you gonna stay?" Courtney asked.

"I guess the room where someone gets voted off. Everyone likes me, so I guess I'll be good." DJ said.

"So who is Tyler bringing over?" Courtney asked.

"I don't really know." DJ said.

With that, their door banged open to Tyler and Bridgette making out, while moving towards Tyler's bed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Bridgette there is no way your dating this guy." Courtney said.

"But, you told me…."Tyler started.

"I didn't mean Bridgette." Courtney snapped.

"Courtney look we like each other, okay?" Bridgette said.

"Fine, whatever I'm gonna go see my boyfriend." Courtney said and left.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Bridgette and Tyler: Bridgette: I know Courtney is my friend and all and it's nice how she looks out for me, but it's my choice who I date. I've had my eye on Tyler since Season 1, but when he got together with Lindsay I backed off.

Tyler: Really babe? That long?

Bridgette: Yep, since then my Atlas

Tyler: I'm just so happy with you my Sea Star

*They start making out and eventually fall off the bench*

Chris waited for the 20 losers in detention hall. They all filled in and Chris smiled evilly.

"For those who haven't been here yet, this is detention hall. The voting confessionals are behind you and of course all of you but one will receive their diploma and move on in the game. Now time to vote someone off," he finished.

VOTING CONFESSIONAL:

Heather: This may seem annoying, but I won't rest till that witch is out of the game.

Selena: She's an old cougar and needs to go, plain and simple

Eva: Dallas needs to go, he's an arrogant asshole and no one likes him. I'm supposed to be the strongest on the show, not that meathead

Courtney: I know Heather's still here, but my vote has to go to the Leshawna. She's been nasty to me ever since last season. I was was just playing the game, hello?

Justin: Sorry kid, but it's a game and if I want my beautiful face to get farther, I have to eliminate you. I vote Gordon.

Cody: Eva's an okay girl, but her temper scares me. Hehe, sorry Eva.

Sage: I don't like the Indian mortal, she throws herself at men it's disgusting

Gwen exited the confessional and sat back down.

"Okay students, 20 of you sit before me, but only 19 will be safe. The only question is who will they be? The first diplomas go to…"

Heather and Selena were glaring daggars at each other. Eva was lightly pounding her fist into her palm. Logan was nervously tapping his foot. Courtney was glaring at Leshawna who glared right back. Justin was looking in his mirror and smiling. VJ was humming to himself. Dallas and Kimmiko were also glaring at each other. Duncan caught Gordon's eye and slowly dragged his finger across his throat. Cody was nervous, so Anasuya offered her hand in comfort. The twins were holding onto each other for dear life. Nissi was nervously braiding her hair. Sage was making voodoo dolls out of clay. Rosemary was looking back and forth. Gordon was sweating and Gwen was glaring at the back of Heather's head.

"The first people safe with no votes are; Logan, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Anasuya, Mike, Mabel, Sage, Rosemary and Gwen. Come get your diplomas and wait in the hallway." Chris said.

The 11 players grabbed their diplomas and walked outside. The remaining 9 felt the tension increase, dramatically.

"The next 3 safe with only one vote a piece are; Nissi, Dallas and Leshawna." Chris said.

The trio grabbed their diplomas and exited the room.

"Now we're down to 6. One of you had 2 votes, 3 had 3 votes and 1 had 6 votes. So who's safe next?" Chris asked.

"Selena is." Chris said and Selena smirked evilly at Heather as she left the room.

The remaining four looked at each other in concern.

"The next two diplomas go to, Eva and Heather." Chris said.

Eva ripped hers out of Chris's hand in excitement and Heather smiled evilly at the other two as she closed the door behind her.

"Alright guys, I only have one diploma left. The other person will have their's ripped up and be sent packing. VJ, the longer you stay here the more underhanded deeds will be performed, a good reason to get rid of you. Gordon, the longer you stay here, the longer there'll be edible food, a good reason to keep you. Gordon, VJ, the last diploma goes to ….…...

…...

...VJ."

"Are you f***ing kidding me?" Gordon cursed.

"Wow bro, settle down." Chris said.

"No way, this guy has asshole written all over him and they vote out me?" he continued to rant.

"VJ bro, take your diploma and leave." Chris said and VJ did just that.

Chris pressed a red button and Chef came in.

"What do you want pretty boy?" he growled.

"Please escort Gordon to the Schooled Bus." Chris said.

"With pleasure." Chef smiled and threw him over his shoulder.

The other 19 came out to watch, as Gordon was thrown into the bus.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Gordon yelled out the window.

He sat down in a bus seat with a huff. He was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see boobs in his face. He then looked up to see Lindsay smiling.

"Can I help you?" Gordon asked.

"Can I sit here?" Lindsay asked.

"If you want." Gordon said.

"Did you know you're really cute?" Lindsay asked.

"Me?" Gordon asked.

"Uh, huh." Lindsay smiled.

SCHOOLED BUS CONFESSIONAL:

Gordon: Suddenly I don't mind getting eliminated, I have Lindsay, baby! *cheers* Take that VJ!

ROOM 5: Leshawna, Mabel and Anasuya

Leshawna walked back into the room with DJ, to see Anasuya and Mabel looking a little sad.

"What wrong sugars?" Leshawna asked.

"I feel bad for Gordon." Anasuya said.

"Yeah, he may have whined and complained, but he was trying to change." Mabel said.

"He wasn't given a fair chance." Anasuya said.

"True, I can't believe that little tadpole went over VJ." Leshawna sighed.

"I shouldn't have done it." Mabel said.

"Pardon?" Leshawna asked.

"Mike and I voted for Gordon with Justin, Duncan, Dallas and Nissi." Mabel said.

"It's alright sugar, at least you're being a honest about it." Leshawna said.

"I wonder the poor guy is doing now." DJ said.

Meanwhile: Back on the Schooled Bus

Gordon and Lindsay were currently making out in the back of the bus, both shirtless and all over each other.

"Would you damn kids keep your clothes on?" Chef yelled at them.

"Jealous, Chef?" Gordon asked.

"No way, boy." Chef growled and turned back around.

"It's so hot how you tell him off like that." Lindsay said and they went back to making out.

Back in the Room:

"I'm sure he'll be fine y'all." Leshawna said.

Back in Courtney, DJ and Tyler's room, Tyler and Bridgette were going at each other. Both of them were shirtless at the moment.

"This is so great Tyler." Bridgette said and started to kiss on his neck.

"Yeah." Tyler moaned in appreciation and unhooked her bra.

As Bridgette continued to kiss his neck and make her way down his chest, Tyler started to fondle Bridgette's breasts. After Bridgette finished kissing his chest, Tyler returned the favor and even got her to squeal when he lightly bit her nipples. They both slipped off their pants and underwear and Tyler bent over to grab a condom. He placed it on his dick and slowly entered Bridgette. They both shuddered at the contact and feeling of connection. Tyler gave her a second to get used to his size and he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. They continued to make out the thrusting became a rhythm for both of them. As they began to get faster, Tyler felt himself climax and as he hit it releasing his seed, Bridgette climaxed as well causing her to scream. She collapsed on top of Tyler and smiled; they kissed a couple more times before going to sleep.

Justin was waiting for her again at the storage closet, finally he saw her slowly coming down the hall. Gwen smiled at him and they shared a quick kiss before entering the storage closet.

"Justin I have to ask you something." Gwen said.

"And that would be?" Justin asked.

"Why me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What's so special about me?" she asked.

"You're beautiful and original, plus you never let anyone put you down." Justin said.

"Why weren't you like this last season?" Gwen asked.

"I learned a lot after getting so devious and all the injuries. I'm still going make girls swoon, but not to control them. Well not all the time." Justin chuckled.

"Are you ready for us to be together?" he asked.

"Not tonight, maybe in a little I don't wanna rush into this." Gwen said.

"So just another nights sleep here then?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled.

The new couple laid together in cot and Gwen felt safe, when Justin wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Goodnight Justin." Gwen smiled.

"Goodnight my Gwen." Justin smiled back.

**So now that Justin's secret girlfriend has been revealed, what will happen between them?**

**What devious things will Selena and Heather plan in the near future?**

**And just what will the next challenge be? Find out next time on Total Drama Graduation!**

Vote Off Confessional:

Logan: Sorry Heather you need to leave, maybe once you're gone Selena will be less focused on getting you out and more focused on getting with me.

VJ: Look Heather you are hot, but Selena won't shut up about voting you out, so hopefully she'll quieter once you're gone

Duncan: Sorry Gordon, but everyone has to be voted out at some point. Plus with the amount of complaining, you can't be enjoying yourself too much.

Anasuya: Eva's big competition plain and simple. I want to become her friend, just like I want to be everyone's friend but if I'm in it to win they all have to go

Mike: Sorry Gordon dude, but that's just the way the dice rolls some times

Mabel: You can be a real sweetie, but your complaints are getting on a lot of people's nerves. Sorry but I gotta vote you.

Nissi: I haven't really gotten the chance to know you, but if voting for you is what keeps me here, then I'll do it sorry.

Kimmiko: Kimmiko's had enough of that annoying jock, VJ. He thinks he's so amazing but can he do this? *she sticks her feet backwards over her shoulders* I thought not

Leshawna: I know that stubborn C.I.T. has it out for me, but I won't waste my vote on her. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm siding with Heather and voting out Selena

Rosemary: He is such a pig not to mention the fact that he was bullying poor little Sheldon. Please make VJ go home.

Gordon: I'm guessing you're my best bet to vote off. Then maybe I'll finally be able to sleep in my room without your roommates complaining and being scarred of you, I vote Eva.

Gwen: I don't know I guess I'll vote for VJ. He is kind of a douche after all

Votes:

Heather: Selena

Selena: Heather

Eva: Dallas

Logan: Heather

Courtney: Leshawna

Justin: Gordon

VJ: Heather

Dallas: Gordon

Duncan: Gordon

Cody: Eva

Anasuya: Eva

Mike: Gordon

Mabel: Gordon

Nissi: Gordon

Kimmiko: VJ

Leshawna: Selena

Sage: Nissi

Rosemary: VJ

Gordon: Eva

Gwen: VJ

Total Votes:

Gordon: 6

VJ: 3

Eva: 3

Heather: 3

Selena: 2

Dallas: 1

Leshawna: 1

Nissi: 1

Voted Out: Lindsay, Gordon

Students Left (42):

Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Zeke, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Sheldon, Mabel, Mike, Quentin, Jasmine, Sage, Logan, VJ, Bryce, Nissi, Isabelle, Luke, Selena, Troy, Kimmiko, Ginger, Dallas, Anasuya, Rosemary, Enrique and Norelle


	7. Day 3 Part 1: Speeding Toward the Money

Chapter 7

"Start Your Engines

Last time on Total Drama Graduation our remaining forty-three contestants competed in their first extra credit challenge. They entered our new virtual reality machine and were sent into different virtual mazes. Their goal was to avoid being one of the 20 losers in detention. That night our 20 losers found themselves in detention and in the end it came down to Gordon and VJ. But Gordon was the one who got the boot, cussing all the way to the Schooled Bus. I gotta say I'm kinda jealous of the guy, scoring Lindsay and all. Anyways what will today's challenge be? Who will be our two newcomers? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA GRADUATION!

~cue theme and we're good

The Janitor's Closet

Gwen slowly woke up and kissed Justin's cheek, causing him to groan in appreciation. She smiled still groggy, but her eyes shot open when she saw a mop. She frantically pulled on her pajamas and went to leave. She opened the door and…..

"Hey girl, what you doing in there?" Leshawna asked.

"Um, getting…" Gwen started and looked on the floor, eventually picking up a roll of toilet paper. "The girl's room needed toilet paper."

"Why'd u shut the door?" Leshawna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It shut behind me?" Gwen giggled, nervously.

"You will tell me later, what's going on." Leshawna said.

"I will?" Gwen asked, earning a look from Leshawna.

"Fine, later." Gwen sighed, in defeat.

Guys Bathroom

Sheldon finished up at the urinal and was washing his hands, when he heard someone yelling.

"Is anyone out there dudes?" Geoff yelled.

"Yeah." Sheldon sighed.

"Oh righteous, Sheldon can you go get me some paper? I'm all out," the party boy said.

"Sure, be right back." Sheldon said.

"Cha, thanks a bunch dude." Geoff said.

Sheldon walked down the hall to the Janitor's closet. He opened the door and wasn't paying, grabbed the toilet paper still not. Of course his eyes shot open, when he saw Justin asleep on the cot in only tight briefs. Most of the contestants didn't know why it happened, but they were all woken up by a scream.

"I'm blind!" Sheldon screamed, running out of the closet.

He kept running till he hit a solid object and fell down. Sheldon held his head and looked up to meet the eyes of a furious Leshawna.

"So you care to explain sugar?" Leshawna asked.

"Did you not hear me screaming?" Sheldon asked.

"Okay I'll bite, so what scarred you?" Leshawna asked.

"Nothing, I've just been scared for life, is all." Sheldon said.

"By what?" Leshawna asked.

"I went into the Janitor's closet to get TP for party boy and found Justin sleeping on a cot in his underwear." Sheldon said, finishing his sentence with a shudder.

"Oh crap, Geoff." Sheldon said and ran off.

"That's what happened, you slept in the Janitor's closest with Justin." Leshawna said and Gwen cringed.

"Why didn't you tell me, girl?" she asked.

"I didn't think you'd approve." Gwen said.

"Girl, as long as your happy so am I. But if he hurts you, he'll pay."

Suddenly Isabelle, Ginger, Jasmine and Mabel came screaming down the hall. Leshawna grabbed Jasmine and stopped.

"What in the hell is going on girl?" Leshawna asked.

"We heard that Justin is alone in just his underwear!" Jasmine squealed.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Jasmine said and slipped out of Leshawna's hands and following the other girls.

Suddenly the two girls heard a very girly scream, though it wasn't a girl but Justin running naked down the hall with a pillow in front of his crotch. He ran past them and Leshawna and Gwen's eyes became wide in shock, making them unprepared for the girl stampede afterwards, though.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

Gwen: Okay I knew dating Justin wouldn't be easy, but what just happened is kind of ridiculous if you think about it. He's so gorgeous, I just hope I can trust him. *sighs*

Leshawna and Jasmine:

Leshawna: This is nuts, I can't believe they ran me and Gwen over.

Jasmine: Can you blame us he's so hot. *swoons*

Leshawna: *smacks the back of her head* Hot enough to run over your best friend?

Jasmine: Sorry girl, but love knows no bounds! Love lifts us up where we belong.

Ginger: Justin is so gorgeous and I got his underwear! Is it weird that I ripped it off with my teeth?

Room 2: Izzy, Mike, Sadie and Sage

Sadie was lying on her bed chatting away to Sage, who had made a voodoo doll of the bigger BFF and wondering where to stab it.

"So me and Katie were like 'Oh my gosh, we did buy the same pair!' Of course that was our 4th or 5th fight, but we're still BFF's." Sadie chattered.

"As interesting as your story sounds, I just don't care chubby mortal." Sage said.

"I'm not chubby, I'm curvy." Sadie pouted. "Oh and FYI, if you want to stay longer you should try being nicer."

"Kindness is overrated, who needs friends when the world's doomed anyway?" Sage asked.

Their room opened and Mike came into the room in a towel and boxers after his morning shower. Sadie got a nosebleed and ran over to Mike.

"Hi, Mike!" she smiled.

"H-h-hey Sadie." Mike said.

"So what's under the towel?" Sadie asked mischievously and ripped it off, only to sigh at the sight of his boxers.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Mike said, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom. Sadie got up to follow him. "Alone."

With that he shut the door and locked it just in case and Sadie sighed.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sadie: I really wish Mike would come out with it and just admits he likes me. Playing hard to get is a turn on, but only for so long

Sage: I didn't think any mortal could be dumber then the big breasted mortal, but Sadie proved me wrong. I bet even Lindsay could tell he didn't like her.

Mike: I wish Sadie could understand I don't like her. I asked some of the guys for advice and VJ said to tell her off, sadly I can't do it. I like Norelle, not Sadie. It's just a curse I'm this hot. *Mike turns when he hears movement behind him* Justin dude, you're naked.

Justin: I feel bad for scarring Mike, but that girl Ginger ripped off my briefs with her teeth. I didn't even know that was possible. *shudders*

CAFETERIA

Mike sat down next to his sister, who was poking at the yellow goop in her bowl.

"I'm suddenly regretting voting off Gordon." Mabel said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Do you want to eat this?" Mabel asked, showing him, her breakfast.

"It couldn't be that bad." Mike said, putting a spoonful in his mouth. He then slowly pulled a Band-Aide out of his mouth.

The twins looked at each other and threw up all over the floor.

Katie and Geoff sat with Duncan, Courtney and Sadie. While Geoff talked he put his arm protectively around Katie's waist.

"So you and Katie huh, bro?" Duncan asked, wiggling his unibrow.

"Cha, bro. She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet." Geoff said. "Not to mention sexy."

"Geoff stop it." Katie giggled and hugged him.

Eva sat down at the table, to which Duncan and Courtney looked confused.

"What's your problem?" Eva asked.

"Why are you sitting here?" Courtney asked.

"Because she's my friend." Katie said.

"It's so true, Katie and Eva bonded during Season 1." Sadie said.

"I can't deal with this in the morning, I'll get a headache." Courtney said walking off rubbing her temples and Duncan followed.

"What's her deal?" Eva asked.

"Who knows, but isn't she always like that?" Sadie asked.

"True." Eva agreed and went back to her breakfast.

Bridgette and Tyler joined on the other side, where the CIT and punk had been.

"Morning Geoff." Bridgette smiled.

"Morning." Geoff smiled and glared at Tyler.

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Nope nothing at all." Geoff said, between gritted teeth.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Courtney: For Duncan sake I put up with it because he's Duncan's friend, but Eva too? Don't even get me started on her

Eva: Yes, Katie and I are friend so what? Courtney does grind on my nerves from time to time, but I promised Katie I'd be nice *sighs*

Tyler: Bridgette is the kindest girl in the world, I feel so lucky to be her boyfriend. I wonder why Geoff was angry though, did I do something wrong?

Geoff: So not only does he steal my girl, but he flaunts it in front of me. Cha, so not cool bro. So okay, we did break up but the whole situation is totally uncool.

Chris entered the cafeteria and all the contestants groaned, causing him to smile.

"Can't you guys be excited for the next awesome challenge? It'll be fun, I promise." The host smiled.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Noah asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I at least tried to be sincere." Chris said. "It doesn't matter since we're still on science; it's time to test the science of machines! You'll be racing electric cars! You'll be broken into 7 teams of 6 and there's a reward for one team and a risk for another. Now to split you into teams. Team one will be the Red Razzles and they are; Beth, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Logan and Ginger. Team two will be the Orange Opticals and they are; DJ, Harold, Zeke, Quentin, Isabelle and Dallas. Team three will be the Golden Gearshifts and they are; Gwen, Trent, Cody, VJ, Selena and Kimmiko. Team four will be the Chartreuse Chasers and they are; Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Troy, Mike and Enrique. Team five will be the Cerulean Painters and they are; Noah, Owen, Mabel, Jasmine, Nissi and Norelle. Team six will be the Violet Vents and they are; Heather, Leshawna, Courtney, Sheldon, Bryce and Rosemary. And the last team will be the Midnight Mufflers and they are; Duncan, Katie, Justin, Sage, Luke and Anasuya. Now split into your teams, decide driving order and then meet me in the back of the school."

CONFESSIONAL CAN

Beth: I'm so excited for this challenge, there's no slackers on my team! Hopefully we'll win. My mom always said if you concentrate hard enough anything can happen.

Zeke: I hope I do well in this challenge, eh? Only experience I have with driving is the tractor back home.

Trent: I'm totally stoked to be on Gwen's team. I just hope it isn't awkward, cause well I didn't see her a lot between seasons.

Bridgette: I was thoroughly shocked, when Chris paid for 7 electric cars. Everyone should have one, if only they weren't so expensive. *sighs*

Noah: What do I think of my team? I think the only capable teammate is Nissi, between the drama queen, the make-up girl, Owen and 2 left feet I don't feel confident. Luckily, Norelle doesn't need to use balance to drive a car.

Leshawna: Please tell me that jackass did not put me on the same team as Heather. He loves to tick me off, doesn't he? Well I guess it could be worse. I could be stuck in a car with Heather and Selena.

Katie: I'm a little scarred to in a car with Sage. Sadie told me she told her what to d o last challenge, but Sadie's always been tougher than me. No, you know what if Sadie can do it so can I.

RED RAZZLES:

Logan had decided to take leadership and was sighing at his team. Sadie was looking at Katie on her team, Tyler was psyching himself up, which cause him to fall on top of Ginger and Beth and Izzy were talking away.

"Okay guys so who's the best driver here?" Logan asked.

"Me dude!" Tyler cheered.

"Anyone else besides Tyler." Logan sighed.

"Well I'm a good driver Katie taught me how in between Total Drama Action and this season. I'll do great." Sadie cheered.

"Fine, anyone else wanna request what position you have?" Logan asked.

"Would you care if we had an opinion?" Ginger asked.

"No not really, so let's set this up. Sadie, me, Beth, Ginger, Tyler, Izzy and then I'll bring us home got it?" Logan asked and the others nodded.

"Where'd crazy girl go?" he asked, said crazy girl landed behind him and screamed, causing the jock to let out a girly scream and the team to laugh.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Izzy:  So called "Tough Men" are the easiest to scare, they act tough but on the inside they're easier to scare, then Justin with a warped mirror. *laughs* I did that when we were dating, after he pissed me off that is. But I'd do it again, mostly cause I hate him now

Logan: I cannot wait to vote that crazy bitch off, I'm sick of not knowing where she'll come from next. And don't worry I won't throw the challenge just to get her voted off, that's not my style.

ORANGE OPTICALS:

The guys were busy talking about who should go first, they completely ignored the only female on their team: Isabelle. The singer was getting more and more annoyed as the minutes passed by.

"I wanna drive first!" she finally yelled, turning the guys to turn around.

"Why?" Dallas asked.

"Because it's ladies first." Isabelle smiled.

"Fine, but I get to drive twice got it?" Dallas asked and they all nodded.

"Alright guys and Isabelle from our discussions they will be; Isabelle, DJ, Zeke, me, Harold, Quentin and I'll finish it up." Dallas said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Isabelle: I'm seriously upset about being in a car with all guys; it's gonna smell like B.O., man stink and farts. *she gags* What did I do to deserve this?

GOLDEN GEARSHIFTS:

"Alright losers I'm driving first plain and simple." Selena said.

"Yeah, it's probably better if our slowest driver and thinker goes first." Gwen snickered.

"Shut up, Goth girl." Selena snarled.

"Ladies let's calm down now." Cody said, getting in between them.

"This is stupid I'll decide the order." VJ said. "The order is: Selena, Cody, Gwen, me, Trent, Kimmiko and I'll finish it up."

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Selena: Gwen is getting on my last nerve, originally I decided to keep around for as long as possible, so it annoys Heather while she's still here but now that she's making me an enemy, she's gonna regret it.

Gwen: Selena's like Heather, except all talk. Heather does what she threatens to and Selena, not so much. I'm not worried at all.

CHARTREUSE CHASERS:

"Um guys, I just got my license." Troy said, sadly.

"Then he should obviously go first, then Bridgette, Enrique, me, Geoff, Mike and I'll will win it for us." Eva said.

"What do u mean by just?" Bridgette asked Troy, taking him to the side.

"A couple days before the competition." Troy sighed.

"Don't be worried you'll do fine." she smiled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Troy: Gwen knows this but no one else, I kinda was crushing on Bridgette when Gwen was on Total Drama Island. Though I'm kinda sad, I heard Courtney yelling about her being with Tyler this morning. Kind of a shame, I wanted to date her.

Enrique: I bet you're all wondering what happened with me and Isabelle, well the truth is my strategy was to play the girls but I've fallen in love with a certain woman and now I cannot. I'll just have to see, how this affects my ability to stay longer in the game.

CERULEAN PAINTERS:

"Okay well Norelle's not too good on her feet, so she'll have to drive first." Jasmine pointed out

"I'm not that bad." Norelle said, but then suddenly slipped on some of Chef's goop.

"Proof positive." Noah said.

"The order will be: Norelle, Noah, Jasmine, Owen, me, Nissi and I'll bring it home." Mabel said.

VIOLET VENTS:

"I say Heather drives first, cause she's only used to getting driven around." Leshawna said.

"Fine, whatever but you better not lose it for us." Heather sneered.

"The order is: Heather, Bryce, Rosemary, Me, Sheldon, Courtney and I'll win it for us." Leshawna said.

MIDNIGHT MUFFLERS:

"Since I'm the car expert here, I'll take us across the finish line." Duncan smirked.

"Who's going first then?" Katie asked.

"I can't drive cause it'll mess with my perfect tendons." Justin whined.

"The order is: Justin, Luke, Sage, me, Katie, Anasuya and I'll bring it home." Duncan said, walking towards their car.

"Alright students now before we start here are the rules. Throughout the course there are seven checkpoints at each checkpoint you must switch drivers in the order you gave me. Once your seventh driver is at the wheel, it can be either a repeat driver or your add on. Now the teams that will get the extra players will be the first and last teams to arrive at the checkpoint. Be careful who you pick, cause one knows all about cars and one is completely useless, so yeah. Anyway get into your cars and let's start this challenge!" Chris cheered.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to our first electric car grand prix! Our seven teams are the ; Red Razzles, Optical Oranges, Golden Gearshifts, Chartreuse Chasers, Cerulean Painters, Violent Vents and Midnight Mufflers."

"Riding first for the Razzles is the happy, squealing clingy BFF, Sadie!"

Sadie stood up and waved to the non existing fans.

"At the wheel first for the Optical Oranges is; the lovely, angelic singing, Isabelle!"

"For the Gearshifts we have; the dark, rich and all around nasty, Selena!"

"For the Chasers, our first driver is: the copy cat, related to none other than Gwen, Troy!"

"For the Painters at the wheel is: the lovable girl with two left feet, Norelle!"

"Driving first for the Vents is the ever evil, queen bee, Heather!"

"And last but not least for the Mufflers is the gorgeous, charismatic and stunning, Justin!"

Justin flashed him a smile and thumbs up and his team growled.

All the teens got in their cars and were getting ready. Sadie was gripping the wheel in excitement; Logan was next to her in the passenger side. While Beth, Tyler, Izzy and Ginger were in the back. Isabelle looked very determined, Zeke sat next to her in the passenger's seat; while DJ, Harold, Quentin and Dallas were cramped in the back seat. Selena was revving the gas were her jet black stiletto heel, next to her was Cody and in the back was; Gwen, Trent, VJ and Kimmiko. Troy was looking a little nervous holding the wheel, Bridgette sat beside him comforting him and Geoff, Eva, Enrique and Mike were also cramped in the back seat. Norelle smiled nervously at her teammates, Noah had an uneasy feeling sitting next to her and the back group was squished, consisting of Owen, Mabel, Jasmine and Nissi. Heather looked over at Selena and she revved the gas as well, next to her was Bryce and Rosemary, Leshawna, Courtney and Sheldon were in the back. Justin was looking in all the mirrors in his car and winking, Luke sat beside him sighing and Sage, Anasuya, Katie and Duncan were in the back.

"Okay racers, GO!" Chris yelled.

Justin took the early lead, followed by Heather and Selena. Isabelle was brining up fourth and behind her in order was: Sadie Norelle and Troy.

Justin was driving well and enjoying turning to look at himself periodically, and then he noticed Luke changing the angle of the mirrors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Justin asked annoyed.

"Fixing the mirrors, so we don't crash." Luke said.

"I wanna see myself, put them back." Justin demanded.

"Okay." Luke said, in defeat.

"Thank you, that's the reason I'm captain of this team." Justin smirked.

"I don't like this egotistical mortal." Sage said to Anasuya.

"You could just call him Justin, you know." Anasuya said.

"Come on Narcissus let's go buddy!" Duncan yelled.

"I'm already in first Duncan, what are you complaining about?" Justin asked.

"Personally I wanna get to drive as soon as possible," the punk replied.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Katie: This is exactly why I'm over Justin and into Geoff, sure he had a rough patch last season but I'm all he's focused on now *giggles*

Duncan: Justin and me are friends, I know about all that crap that happened last season, but we're still friends. What can I say, holding grudges is my Princess's job.

Heather was driving ferociously, almost catching up with Justin and destroying Selena. Bryce was gripping his seat in fear and Sheldon was looking a little green.

"You okay sugar?" Leshawna asked him.

"No, I get motion sickness. This car is moving way too fast." Sheldon moaned.

"Let me open the window." Courtney said and put it down, but at the exact same moment Heather splashed in a mud puddle covering the girls and Sheldon in mud. Suddenly Sheldon bent over and lost it all over the floor.

"Heather!" Leshawna screamed.

"What's wrong Big Mouth; don't like the smell of vomit and mud? Suck it up!" Heather laughed.

"Excuse me, what was that? Oh hell no!" Leshawna started, getting riled up.

"Leshawna now isn't the time to fight with her, smack her around after we win the challenge." Rosemary said.

"Fine, I see your point girl." Leshawna said.

"I'm so sorry." Sheldon said and threw up again.

"It's all right sugar." Leshawna said, rubbing his back.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Courtney: So not only was a stuck in a car with two of my biggest enemies, but I had to smell puke the whole car ride. Thanks Heather.

Sheldon: I felt really bad for Bryce and the girls that I kept getting sick, but I have horrible motion sickness. Leshawna said it wasn't my fault, I always thought she was just loud and nasty maybe I was wrong.

Selena was racing their race car forward so fast, Cody's hands felt like they were stuck to the leather seats.

"Um Princess you wanna let down on the gas a little?" Gwen asked, as she flung into Trent's lap yet again.

"Sorry." Trent apologized and looked away.

"Oh Gwen you cheating on Justin with Trent again?" Selena mocked and VJ laughed.

"Shut up horn ball!" Kimmiko said and punched Logan.

"But seriously Selena babe, this is getting a little out of control." VJ said and him and Gwen landed in Trent's lap.

"I'm not gonna let that conniving, back stabbing, cow beat me." Selena said and sped even more.

She turned sharp yet again and as Cody hit the window with his, the other three all landed on top of Kimmiko.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Selena: What are you all looking at? You all know you want Heather to lose and once I get rid of her this game is mine. Yes I'm evil, so what?

Gwen: You can't even start to comprehend how awkward that ride was for me. I was counting the seconds till I was in the driver's seat and eventually out of the car.

Trent: I tried so hard, not to make it awkward but with Selena's turns constantly landing Gwen on my lap there's not much I could do

Isabelle got excited when she saw the golden gleam of the Gearshifts car.

"We can so pass them!" Isabelle cheered.

"Maybe if you drove faster and turned down the radio you could concentrate on the race." Dallas growled.

"So I like to sing in the car, sue me!" Isabelle said.

"I don't mind she's not going super fast." DJ said.

"Of course because you're a….WUSS!" Dallas yelled, causing the football player to cower behind Harold which wasn't working too well.

"Stop yelling, gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

"You telling me what to do dweeb?" Dallas asked.

"Uh duh, idiot." Harold said.

"You are so dead." Dallas growled.

"Turn up the song Isabelle, this is my jam yo." Quentin said and the singer did just that.

Zeke turned around to look at his team. Harold and Dallas were yelling insults at each other, DJ was cowering on the floor and Quentin and Isabelle were singing loudly to a rap song.

"I hope we can work together, eh?" Zeke said and slid down into his seat.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Isabelle: Well the car ride wasn't that bad. Quentin's an okay guy, but with Harold and Dallas yelling at each other didn't help. Not to mention DJ cowering and Zeke barely said a word to me. Good, I didn't want to talk to him anyway. *she crosses her arms and puts her nose in the air*

Dallas: Harold thinks he's so tough what an idiot. Just wait till we're out of this car and done the challenge, he'll pay for being a smartass.

Zeke: Is this how all teenagers act in cars, eh? If so I'll stick to driving the tractor around at home.

Sadie was cheering as she was driving , while the others had other feelings about her driving.

"Sadie that's a bush, turn!" Beth yelled as the BFF giggled and turned at the last minute.

"Isn't this like so much fun?" Sadie asked, turn back to the others.

"Eyes on the road, Sadie!" Tyler yelled.

"Okay, geez you guys have to like lighten up," she giggled.

"I agree with Sadie let's have a little fun, Sadie try driving with your feet." Izzy said.

"No!" Ginger, Tyler and Beth yelled in unison

"I'm sorry you guys, I'm just trying to have fun." Sadie pouted.

"Well it's a competition fast ass, so get it together." Logan said.

"I'm not fat, I'm curvy." Sadie growled.

"Yeah as curvy as a beach ball." Logan laughed.

"You'll pay for that," the BFF growled.

"What are you gonna do…"Logan was cut off as Sadie punched him in his face.

The other four gasped as blood started dripping out of his nose.

"You got anything else to say?" Sadie asked.

"Whatever." Logan sighed and tried to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Oh look guys a hill!" Sadie cheered and took her hands off the wheel to raise them in the air like she was on a rollercoaster.

Izzy joined the BFF in cheering, while the other 3 desperately begged her to put her hands back on the wheel.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sadie: OMG that challenge was like so much fun! The only thing to make it better would've been if Mike or Katie was on my team or both even. I like don't know why everyone was so upset about the way I was driving we didn't crash, maybe that's why my mom doesn't let me drive her car either. Though again it could be that Katie crashed in at the beach and she taught me how to drive, either way I want to feel free. *sigh* I hope Katie's having as much fun as I did.

Beth: Sadie's a really sweet girl, but she has to keep her eyes on the road or something bad will happen.

Izzy: I don't what the others were getting worked up about, I thought Sadie was driving fine.

Logan: (He's nursing his nose with a wad of tissues) That fat bitch doesn't know who she's messing with, can you believe she did this? * suddenly the door opens*

Katie and Sadie: No one calls Sadie fat! * they tackle Logan to the floor and the jock cries out in desperation as the BFF's overpower him*

The Painters car kept swerving back and forth as the horrible was having a horrible time.

"Sorry." Norelle blurted out, almost hitting a bush.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Norelle why do you keep swerving do you want to kill me?" Noah asked, getting annoyed.

"No, I just get nervous when people are waiting on me." Norelle said.

"So you're basically going to continue on doing a horrible job at driving. Oh woe is me!" Jasmine said dramatically and fell to the floor.

"So anyway this one time in Cosmetology my rival Rachel Bush was convinced she could do a haircut faster than me." Mabel said to Nissi.

"So was she right?" Nissi asked, eager to hear more.

"Yep, but her model came out looking horribly and I passed the test with flying colors. I mean really how stupid can you be." Mabel laughed and Nissi joined in.

Suddenly they all heard a rumbling and they all, except Norelle turned to Owen. Who was looking very worried indeed.

"Don't you dare do that in here." Noah said to him.

"But I'm nervous because of her driving and I fart when I'm nervous." Owen apologized.

"Owen please try to hold it in, till we get to a check point." Mabel begged him.

"It only gets worse when I hold it in." Owen complained.

Suddenly a passing car almost hit them right off the course they all screamed and then heard Owen fart. The girls in the back, began gagging as Owen apologized, continuously as the farts kept coming out. Noah tried to roll the windows to find the button didn't work, cursing Chris Noah told Norelle to drive as fast as she could to the checkpoint.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Owen: I felt really bad more teammates, but when you gotta fart, you gotta fart. *laughs* Am I right? * he laughs some more and farts*

Noah: (looking a little green) Why does life hate me so? Dealing with Owen is fine, but dealing with him while he's farting, a whole nother story. * Noah turns green again and vomits*

The Chasers were going not swerving, they were actually going straight along the course, and their only problem was their driver was driving like an old lady.

"You're doing fine hun, just take it at your own pace." Bridgette told Troy.

"Hit the gas pedal, we're losing!" Eva screamed.

"Cha, Eva babe you gotta calm down." Geoff said.

"Party boy, I'm not in the mood for you." Eva growled.

"Don't get so angry or you'll ruin that beautiful face of yours." Enrique said to Eva.

"Shut up!" Eva yelled and punched him in the face, knocking Enrique out.

"Mike do something!" Bridgette told the twin.

"Why me?" Mike asked.

"You're the biggest guy here." Bridgette said.

"I guess I am bigger then Geoff." Mike smiled proudly, to which Geoff slumped in his seat. " But the thing is, I agree with Eva, I want to win and Troy driving like an old lady isn't helping."

"Thank you." Eva said, slapping the twin on the back.

"Look Troy dude, just hit the pedal a little stronger you're doing fine." Mike said.

Troy nodded, but hit the gas a little harder then intended causing the team to scream as they rocketed forward.

As the teams neared the first checkpoint, two figures became clearer. One was a guy around Justin's height of Hispanic descent with hair down to his shoulders, a goatee and green eyes. The second was a tall African-Canadian girl with long purple hair in a braided ponytail.

Justin neared the checkpoint and smiled. Katie turned around and gasped.

"Justin, Selena's right behind us!" Katie called.

The male model gasped and floored it. The Mufflers crossed the checkpoint first, followed closely by the Gearshifts. Justin got out of the car, to check on the two people.

"Alright let's make this quick, introduce yourselves and then I'll choose." Justin said.

"I am Alejandro Burro Muerto and I'll help you win the race." Alejandro smiled.

"I'm Sierra and OMG Justin, I can't believe it's you!" Sierra squealed and went to hug him, but Justin pushed him away.

"Let's go Alejandro." Justin said.

"Later Chica," he waved to Sierra.

She crossed her arms and stomped her foot in annoyance.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sierra: I don't know what everyone sees in that jerk? They're all loco, I can't wait to see Cody! *squeals*

Alejandro: It was obvious they'd pick me, who'd want the squealing fan girl? One by one they'll all go down *laughs evilly*

GEARSHIFTS:

Selena squeezed into the back as Cody took the wheel and Gwen sat next to him. He smirked as he saw the Mufflers trying to get it together.

"Hit the gas, nerdling!" Selena yelled.

"Oh, right sorry. He he." Cody laughed nervously and hit the gas.

"Selena could you shut up for 2 seconds or is that even possible for you?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, jealously doesn't make you look better." Selena smirked.

"Selena, can you at least try not to be a bitch and actually be a team player?" Trent asked annoyed.

"Oh Trent, I know you want me but we've already settled it member?" Selena smiled.

MUFFLERS:

"Are we ready to go, yet?" Duncan asked, getting annoyed.

"Like where's Sage?" Katie asked.

"Over there, picking flowers?" Justin said, confused.

"Hey witch girl, get your ass in the car!" Duncan called and Sage glared at him.

Sage got in the passenger seat next to Luke in a huff. Luke began adjusting his mirrors so he could see.

"This isn't Driver's Ed, it's a race virgin boy!" Duncan yelled.

"I have to make sure we're safe." Luke said.

"Hun we understand, but we don't wanna be vulnerable tonight." Anasuya explained.

"We're good." Luke smiled and slammed on the gas.

The Vents reached the checkpoint next and Heather regretfully got into the back seat. Bryce got into the driver's seat and Rosemary moved up to the front.

"It is so disgusting back here, you're so nasty." Heather growled at Sheldon.

"Your dirty work's not as funny, now that you're smelling it, huh?" Bryce asked.

"You're such a pig." Heather growled.

"Says the one, who's sitting in mud." Bryce laughed.

"I don't know bout y'all, but this boy is cool in my book." Leshawna laughed.

"He'll be even cooler when I get out of this stink prison." Courtney growled and glared at Heather.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Bryce: I'm already sick of her attitude. But having her deal with her dirty work? Priceless. *laughs*

Heather: (hair wrapped in a towel) Do you know how many showers it took to get off that stink? Ugh, I can't stand those losers!

The Opticals reached the checkpoint next and then the Razzles in fifth. Zeke took the wheel from Isabelle and DJ joined him in the front. Logan told Sadie to get in the back and took the wheel, as Beth joined him in the front.

"Hang onto your skirts and shirts, ladies and gentlemen. I'm not getting fifth!" Logan yelled and floored it.

Beth was gripping onto the seat as hard as her little hands could, Sadie was hugging Tyler tighter and tighter, crushing him in her boobs. Ginger was screaming and Izzy was yelling excitedly.

The Painters reached the checkpoint next. As soon as they reached the checkpoint, everyone but Norelle and Owen got out of the car and vomited. Once they were time it was time to switch drivers, but Norelle's hand were stuck to the steering wheel. Mabel had to literally pry the still terrified girl from the steering wheel. Noah took the driver's seat and Jasmine sat next to him.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Tyler: The more terrified she got the more I got squished into her boobs. It was nice, but no I'm with Bridgette and that's that

Sadie: Tyler's cute and all but Mike's my man. *swoons* Even though Tyler did look nice in those briefs

Noah: I thought I was going to die today, that girl almost hit everything from a bush to a bear. I thought it couldn't get worse, I was wrong.

Noah was driving while Jasmine ranted on and on about plays she'd been in. He began miming ways to kill himself and Owen chuckled.

"How is a tragedy funny?" Jasmine yelled, glaring back at Owen.

"I wasn't really paying attention, cause you see…" Owen started.

"You have no class, you rancid Neanderthal!" Jasmine yelled and turned around with an angry huff.

The Chasers finally got to the checkpoint and saw Sierra waving to them. Troy joined the others in the back as Bridgette took the wheel and Enrique sat beside her. Bridgette suddenly remembered the girl outside and walked over to her.

"Hi there, I'm Bridgette and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Sierra and your Bridgette OMG! I'm so excited and FYI you guys are in last so you get me as a teammate!" she squealed.

"Oh goody." Bridgette smiled.

Sierra got into the back and Bridgette explained to the others they were in last.

"Hit it Surfer Girl, I'm not losing this challenge!" Eva yelled.

"You got it." Bridgette nodded and floored it.

"Righteous babe, now will win for sure!" Geoff cheered Bridgette on.

"OMG Geoff you are so much hotter in person! Can I come to one of your parties?" Sierra squealed, squeezing Geoff.

"Sure babe, but you gotta let me breathe." Geoff gasped.

"Oh sorry." Sierra giggled and let go.

"OMG Eva I love that one picture a fan got of you, kicking a car's bumper in!" Sierra squealed.

"Good for you." Eva sighed.

"This is like a dream come true, Troy you have to tell me all Gwen's dirty secrets." Sierra smiled.

"Sorry, I can't do that to my sister." Troy laughed nervously.

"Oh I guess that's okay, but I'll find out one way or another." Sierra laughed.

"Am I the only one creeped out by her?" Mike asked and the others shook their heads. "Good to know."

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Sierra: I could not believe I was in the same car as 3 of my Total Drama Idles! *squeals* Bridgette's just as kind as I thought, Geoff just as hot and Eva just as tough. My audience is going to go nuts after the facts I get go on all my blogs! I hope I stay as long as possible * squeals again*

Bridgette: Look I'm not one to easily judge, another person but Sierra's a little out there. She seems really nice, but she needs to tone it down just a tad.

Geoff: That Sierra girl is kind freaky dudes, I hope she isn't on my team next challenge. But then again I also hoped Bridgette would come back to me and that didn't happen either *sighs*

Eva: If that fan obsessed girl gets anywhere near my stuff she is so dead. Oh and how dare the paparazzi take pictures of me. I was angry, I didn't want them to put it on the internet. Why did I have to sign up for this stupid show? *grumbles to herself*

MUFFLERS:

Luke started sneezing and rubbing his nose. That was weird cause it only happened to him when he was around his allergies.

"Do you smell that floral scent?" Luke asked Sage.

"Yes, I picked lilacs for a ritual I'm doing tonight." Sage said.

"But, I'm allergic to lilacs can you please get rid of them?" Luke asked.

"Forget it wimpy mortal." Sage growled.

"You don't understand, I start sneezing and I can't see." Luke said.

He then started constantly sneezing and the car started swerving uncontrollably. The five in the back started screaming.

"Hey sweetheart, get rid of those things." Duncan growled.

"No metal mortal, no leave me alone," the wicken said.

"Hey babe, unless you won't to die get rid of them!" Justin yelled.

"We'll all die eventually." Sage said in a monotone voice.

"I can't die I just joined the competition!" Alejandro cried.

Katie saw her open opportunity and grabbed the flowers from Sage and chucked them out the door. Sage snapped around and glared at her.

"You will pay for that pretty mortal," she snarled.

"Like whatever, I didn't want to die." Katie said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Duncan: I thought Izzy was nuts, but that wicken chick is crazy. She was willing to let us die, just to keep a couple flowers? You kidding me? Though a car crash is a pretty bad ass way to die *grins at the camera*

Sage: That pretty mortal and her fat friend, think they are so tough standing up to Sage. They both will pay, you can count on that.

Alejandro: That Chica is nuts and she's not worth flirting with, no way. Though maybe I could hypnotize her into being less creepy, my Uncle Julio's a hypnotist.

Luke: Before I was pretty neutral about Sage, since one of my best friends is a Goth but she tried to kill us. If we lose I'm voting her off, no doubt. Luckily God and Katie were on our side. *he smiles as he rubs his cross*

GOLDEN GEARSHIFTS:

Cody was driving at the wheel and suddenly looked over at Gwen looking down and he became concerned.

"You okay over there, Gwen?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you care anyway?" Gwen asked.

"I just saw my friend looking a little down." Cody said.

"I wouldn't say we're friends." Gwen said.

"Why not?" Cody asked shocked.

"All you could think about was getting in my pants during Season 1. Why would be friends?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen I only had moral intentions, I swear." Cody said.

"Look I don't wanna talk about this right now, something else is on my mind," she sighed.

"Is it Justin?" the tech geek asked.

"How did you….." Gwen started.

"He told us. Look Gwen he may be extremely hot and popular with the ladies but he really cares about you. Don't worry he'd never cheat on you." Cody smiled and saw Gwen look less worried.

"Thanks Cody." Gwen smiled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Gwen: I guess I only saw Cody as a pervert who wanted to get in my pants during season 1. Maybe I should give him a second chance, but only as a friend. I already have a boyfriend. * she smiles and blushes* YOU BETTER CUT THAT OUT MCCLEAN!

Kimmiko: Gwen and Cody are so cute with each other, Cody likes Gwen cause she's a forbidden fruit. I hope I can find myself a boyfriend this season, of course they'd have to be able to handle the hurricane that is Kimmiko! *she takes out a smoke bomb and hits the floor*

Trent: (coughing) Did someone light a fire in here I can barely see?

THE SECOND CHECKPOINT:

The Violet Vents reached the checkpoint first and cheered in victory. Rosemary took the wheel and Leshawna took a seat beside her.

"Let's hit it girl." Leshawna smiled.

"You got it." Rosemary smiled back and slammed on the gas pedal.

Cody and Luke arrived at the check point in a tie and both teams scrambled to switch positions. Gwen took the driver's seat with VJ beside and Sage took the driver's seat with Duncan beside her. Sage saw Gwen look distracted and took the opportunity to pass her. Gwen growled and slammed on the gas.

Logan and Zeke also tied in the time to the checkpoint. Beth took the wheel for the Razzles with Ginger beside and DJ took the wheel for the Opticals with Dallas beside him. Beth blasted off, while the big hearted jock, took off slowly.

"What are you doing? Move it!" Dallas yelled at DJ.

"I don't wanna crash." DJ cried.

"Do it or your bunny meets the garbage disposal." Dallas growled.

"NOT BUNNY!" DJ screamed and they went flying forward.

Noah was currently in 6th place and getting driven crazy by Jasmine's constant stories. When he saw the checkpoint, he cried tears of happiness.

"Oh wow, I didn't know I was that good of a story teller." Jasmine gushed, hugging Noah.

"Yeah, that's why I'm crying." Noah said sarcastically.

He slammed on the backs, causing everyone to fly forward and jumped into the back of the car. Jasmine took the wheel and sighed as Owen took the seat next to her.

"Just ignore him and as long as he doesn't fart you'll be fine." Jasmine mumbled to herself and raced off.

The Chasers sighed as they reached the check point last again. Bridgette took a seat in the back, as Enrique took the wheel and Eva sat beside him. Eva didn't even have to growl at him as the Latino hit the gas.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Tyler: This challenge was a lot of fun, I just miss Bridgette is all.

Dallas: What are you all looking at? DJ needed a little encouragement so I gave it to him.

Gwen: I wish the challenge was as awkward as it was, but with a pervert fawning all over you and your ex-boyfriend in the car, how could it not be?

Mike: I wonder if we lose, if we can just vote off Sierra? Chris doesn't seem like the one to give new people immunity, but people have been wrong about him before. He did buy this electric cars and all.

Owen: This challenge was so much fun. Wooohooo! I just wish I could prevent myself from farting so much. *laughs nervously and farts again*

Courtney: I did really feel bad for Sheldon, but I just wanted to win and thanks to Heather's handiwork I was rolling in mud and sniffing vomit.

Anasuya: I'm so lucky we got there first or we wouldn't have gotten Alehunkdro. *sighs and faints*

**So which 5 team will come out on top?**

**What drama will Alejandro and Sierra bring to the game?**

**And just who is going home?**

Teams for reference:

**The Red Razzles:** Sadie, Logan, Beth(D), Ginger, Tyler and Izzy

**The Orange Opticals:** Isabelle, Zeke, DJ(D), Dallas, Harold and Quentin

**The Golden Gearshifts:** Selena, Cody, Gwen(D), VJ, Trent and Kimmiko

**The Chartreuse Chasers:** Troy, Bridgette, Enrique(D), Eva, Geoff and Sierra

**The Cerulean Painters:** Norelle, Noah, Jasmine(D), Owen, Mabel and Nissi

**The Violet Vents:** Heather, Bryce, Rosemary(D), Leshawna, Sheldon and Courtney

**The Midnight Mufflers:** Justin, Luke, Sage(D), Duncan, Katie and Anasuya

~Next time some more racing and even more drama


	8. Day 3 Part 2: Why Can't We All Get Along

Chapter 8

"On Your Marks, Get Set, Don't Lose"

VIOLET VENTS:

Rosemary was easily sliding along in first at a fast but decent enough speed that Sheldon wouldn't get sick. Sheldon was still hunched over with Courtney now rubbing his back.

"Again, I'm really sorry you guys." Sheldon moaned.

"It's okay sugar, it's not your fault Heather's an evil cow." Leshawna said.

"Excuse me for wanting to win, big butt." Heather snapped.

"Say it again and I'll shove your face in the mud and vomit concoction on the floor!" Leshawna yelled.

"You two better settle down before I turn this car around!" Rosemary yelled.

They all stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Girl, you serious?" Leshawna asked.

"No, my dad uses that all the time to quiet me and my siblings; I guess it did kinda work." Rosemary laughed nervously.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Rosemary: Yep it worked for all of 10 seconds. Oh well at least I tried.

GOLDEN GEARSHIFTS:

Gwen was driving like a mad woman, even scarring VJ trying to catch up with Sage.

"Gwen its okay, we're not in last place, you don't have to drive so fast." Trent yelled.

"That Wicken chick challenged me and it's on." Gwen said.

They took another hard turn and Trent gagged, starting to look green.

"Trent I swear if you puke on these shoes, your middle class family will be poor as dirt." Selena said.

"Oh my god, this reminds me of the onetime my friend Carol puked in my mom's car. It smelled like broccoli and old milk." Kimmiko said.

"That's so interesting." VJ said, uninterested.

Suddenly Trent threw up all over Selena's shoes. Selena shrieked in rage and glared at Kimmiko.

"This is your fault you freak!" she yelled.

"I'm not driving the car, silly." Kimmiko laughed and taped Selena on the nose.

"Don't touch me!"

"Someone's a little moody; miss your daddy's credit card?" Kimmiko asked.

"I only use my credit card." Selena snarled.

"That's connected to daddy's bank account," the hyper girl laughed.

"Where do you get off insulting me? Who would ever hire a freak like you?" Selena asked.

"I have a job at my dad's bank, thank you very much. I bet my money could get me better clothes then those tacky heels of yours."

"You are so dead!" Selena yelled and jumped at Kimmiko.

Trent and Cody were trying to pull the girls off of each other, but Gwen's nerves finally snapped.

"Would you all shut up, so I can drive?" she yelled.

"Gwen!" VJ yelled.

"Not now." Gwen growled.

"Gwen!" all the guys screamed in unison.

"What?" she yelled back.

"TREE!" everyone screamed, luckily, there were great air bags in the car.

Selena was seething and shoved Trent and Cody out of the car to get out herself. They all stood on the side of the road pissed off, suddenly guess who, broke the silence.

"You know what; I've decided I'm suing your family for trauma Gwen." Selena cackled and whipped out her phone.

"Don't you dare!" Cody yelled, grabbing the phone from her and smashed it into pieces on the road.

"You little twerp, do you know what you've done?" Selena shrieked.

She shoved him in the chest and he landed hard on the ground, on his back. She then menacingly placed her high heel on his chest. Cody began to get nervous and she smiled evilly.

"I could easily snap one of your flimsy little ribs." Selena said.

"That's it!" Kimmiko yelled and tackled the rich girl to the ground.

Cody and VJ suddenly forgot who's side they were on and watched the girls roll around in the dirt.

"So Trent, think you can fix this?" Gwen asked the musician, but saw where his eyes were.

"Trent, I understand you're a guy, but please?" Gwen asked.

"Okay." Trent said, finally adverting his eyes.

They found tools in the trunk and began working on what was under the hood.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Selena: I hate that freak of nature so much. I don't care what it takes, I want her out!

VJ: That was the hottest cat fight I have ever seen. * he takes out a tissue and wipes more blood from his nose*

MIDNIGHT MUFFLERS:

Sage was driving just as crazy as Gwen.

"Okay, this is like so nuts." Katie cried.

"I'm really thirsty." Anasuya said and took a drink out of her bag.

"Okay what smells like a dead cod?" Duncan complained.

"I smell it too, amigo." Alejandro agreed.

"Oh, it must be my Solyanka." Anasuya said.

"Come again?" Justin asked.

"It's a common Russian drink. The ingredients are; pickles, sour cream and fish heads." Anasuya said and everyone looked grossed out.

Alejandro gagged after she explained what was in it.

"You okay there, amigo?" Duncan asked.

"Fine, we eat barbequed guinea pig in my country, this is nothing," he smiled.

"There's the Vents car!" Katie cheered.

Alejandro already looked queasy, so Anasuya opened the window to help him feel better. Courtney had done the same thing for Sheldon. Right after Katie cheered, Sage took a hard right, knocking the Solyanka out of Anasuya's hands . all over her, Alejandro and Katie and it flew into the car next to them. Alejandro began vomiting all over the floor, followed by Katie. Plus Sheldon wasn't doing any better with the smell and the fish head looking at him.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Anasuya: This wasn't my fault, right? Sage was definitely included in this. *puts her face in her hands* Now there's no way Alejandro will go out with me *sobs*

Duncan: *laughing hysterically* I love how the Wicken covered, Alejandro, Katie and Anasuya in that fish drink crap, classic. *he wipes the tears from his eyes* But, now I'll have the unfortunate experience of sitting in the vomit *sighs*

THE RED RAZZLES:

Beth was driving in a decent fourth place speed, but Logan didn't seem too happy with it.

"Can you speed it up farm girl? I actually want to win this challenge!" Logan yelled.

"She's doing fine, settle down!" Ginger yelled and went back to asking Beth questions.

"I'm like so bored, how much longer till this challenge is over?" Sadie whined.

"You've been asking that constantly for the last ten minutes!" Logan fumed.

"Well, I'm bored duh!" Sadie said.

"Oooh, oooh, Izzy has an idea pick her!" the red hair cheered.

"Let's hear it Izzy, I'm so excited. Eeeh!" Sadie cheered, clapping her hands.

"Spin the bottle!" Izzy cheered and Sadie squealed.

"You can't do that in a moving car." Logan said.

"Oh phooey watch." Izzy said and spun the bottle, but a little too hard.

The bottle spun right out the open side window and suddenly came back through another window like a boomerang and hit Tyler.

"Izzy can you be more careful?" Tyler moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Tyler." Izzy laughed.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Logan: I was stuck in a car with a bunch of idiotic, annoying morons! Then again Chris loves to torture us so it shouldn't shock anyone.

Ginger: OMG! Beth told me so many awesome facts. I feel like I'm really getting know her, outside of watching her sleep and watching her house. Why are you looking at me like that? I do that for the whole Total Drama Cast, no faves for me.

ORANGE OPTICALS:

Zeke had his head out the window vomiting constantly and Harold was rubbing his back. Isabelle and Quentin were sharing his I-pod, Dallas was taking a nap and DJ was driving fast, but normally now.

"Zeke, feeling any better?" Harold asked.

"I doon't know, a little I guess, eh?" Zeke said.

Soulja Boy came on next on Quentin's I-pod and the duo started doing the dance. Isabelle hit Harold in the head and sent Zeke out of the window, suddenly Harold was hanging onto Zeke's feet and then Quentin hit Dallas's seat, waking him up.

"Who the hell, hit me?" Dallas yelled.

"Holy shit, Zeke!" he yelled.

"Help us." Isabelle squeaked, hanging onto Harold's feet.

Dallas grabbed Isabelle's feet and pulled all three in on one pull.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Isabelle: Who know Soulja Boy could be so dangerous?

Quentin: Maybe we shouldn't have done the dance inside the car, but it's a good thing I woke up Dallas. Plus Isabelle's a cute girl, you never know

Zeke: I feel like this contest is goo'na kill me, eh?" *shaking in fear*

CHARTREUSE CHASERS:

Enrique was behind the wheel, while Bridgette, Troy and Mike were talking, Eva was listening to her MP3 player and Geoff was being chatted up by Sierra.

"The lifeguards banned us from the pool for a week." Troy laughed.

"Wow, seems like you and your sister are really close." Bridgette smiled.

"Yeah, Gwen's the best." Troy smiled.

"I wish my sister was that cool." Mike said.

"Mabel's not that bad." Bridgette said.

"I guess, when she's not obsessing about make-up." Mike said.

Bridgette looked over at Geoff and Sierra feeling sympathetic for the party boy.

"So I was like ROTFL and she was like OMG. Geoff I can't believe pink isn't your favorite color, so why do you wear that shirt all the time?" Sierra asked.

"Well it's my good luck charm. It helped me score Bridge, now Katie, I won my first belch contest with this on and my first dance contest." Geoff said.

"Oh wow, I gotta put that on my blog!" Sierra cheered and pulled a pizza box out of her bag.

"What's that?" Geoff asked.

"My laptop silly." Sierra giggled.

"Uh dudette, that's a pizza box." Geoff said.

"No, see my Cody and me desktop? It's a laptop." Sierra laughed.

"Cha, alrighty." Geoff said a little weirded out.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Geoff: That Sierra girl may be a little strange, if she really thinks that pizza box is a laptop

Sierra: Geoff is so nice, but don't you all love my laptop's desktop? It's me in Cody's arms. *she swoons* One day Cody and I will get married. It's already happened in my blog and my head. So eventually it has to happen in real life.

THE CERULEAN PAINTERS:

Jasmine was driving while talking next to her about her plays, but the big guy had fallen asleep from boredom, Nissi, Mabel and Norelle were all chatting and Noah was reading his book, he had brought.

"I can't believe we're in last place, this is all your fault Noah." Jasmine groaned.

"Oh yes, it's my fault. You were the one that drove me nuts when I drove and Big Foot back here, almost hit everything. But of course it's my fault." Noah said.

"You're just bitter because I'm actually focused on the challenge." Jasmine said.

"Oh yes, being focused is blabbing on about plays that no one cares about. Why do you think Owen fell asleep?" Noah asked.

"He eats a lot and obviously gets sluggish." Jasmine said.

"No he was bored to death of your story and fell asleep. Good god, you're dense." Noah sighed.

"I'm not talking to you anymore, how about that?" Jasmine asked.

"Hear that girls? It's the angels singing." Noah said and Nissi and Mabel chuckled.

"Nerd." Jasmine grumbled under her breath.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Noah: Jasmine is one of those people that doesn't want to hear they're annoying or wrong, but sometimes they just have to suck it up and accept it. I constantly feel like dealing with most of the brain-dead morons is dropping my I.Q. I don't try to be mean I'm just being honest, my bad *puts up hands in mockery*

Nissi: Jasmine seems like a sweetheart and a real diva. She can be nice, but she blabs on and on, not letting anyone else get a word in edgewise. That's not gonna help her game at all

Jasmine: Noah thinks he's so funny. Let's see how funny he is, when I get him voted off the show, huh?

3RD CHECKPOINT:

Chris stood at the checkpoint to keep track of who was in the lead and what standings and what not. The Mufflers were the first to reach the checkpoint followed closely by the Vents. Sage got in the back seat, Duncan took the wheel and Katie sat next to him. On the Vents, Leshawna took the wheel and Sheldon sat beside her.

"Hold on ladies and gents, here we go!" Duncan yelled and they blasted off, leaving Chris in a coughing fit.

"Alright y'all here we go!" Leshawna cheered and followed closely behind Duncan.

The next two to reach the checkpoint were the Razzles and the Opticals. Beth got in the back, Ginger took the wheel and Tyler sat beside her. On the Opticals, DJ sat in the back, Dallas took the wheel and Harold sat beside him.

"Let's rev it up baby!" Dallas cheered and hit the gas.

"Uh, guys this is my first time driving without my parents." Ginger chuckled nervously.

"Fabulous, okay stalker girl Tyler will help you. Hit it!" Logan yelled and Ginger blasted off.

The Chasers and Painters arrived in 5th and 6th. Enrique got in the back with a determined Eva taking the wheel with Geoff beside her. For the Painters, Jasmine got in the back with Owen at the wheel and Mabel beside him.

"This challenge is mine!" Eva growled and sped off so fast, it caused her team to sink into their seats.

"Cha, Eva! Rock on babe!" Geoff cheered.

"Here we go everyone, woooohoooo!" Owen cheered as he hit the gas.

A half-hour later the Gearshifts arrived at the checkpoint. Gwen got in the back, VJ took the wheel and Trent sat beside him.

"Let's go VJ, we have to make up for all that time Gwen cost us." Selena snapped.

"Watch your mouth princess." Gwen growled, as VJ took off.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Ginger: I am really nervous about driving this race car; I really hope I don't crash. * she looks around nervously* Honest I was the best driver in my class, but I've always had my parents to make me feel comfortable. Maybe this is a challenge, I have to overcome!

Dallas: There is no way I'm going to detention again, so there's only one solution, win, duh!

Gwen: I never thought a person could annoy me more than Heather, I was wrong. Selena is more spoiled then Heather, I didn't think that was possible.

Eva: My game plan you ask? Leave all the others in the dirt, get to the fourth checkpoint first and make sure my team keeps the lead.

Mabel: I'm a little nervous about sitting next to Owen. What if he farts *shudders* Though then again being next to him isn't as bad as being behind him. As long as our team beats Mike's I'm good.

Sheldon: I really hope I'm up to driving after all that puking, alright fine I still kinda am. *he looks green again and vomits all over the floor*

Alejandro: I already know Anasuya likes me, so she'll be an easy to persuade alliance member and when I need her no more, I'll eliminate her. This is going to be fun.

THE VIOLET VENTS:

Leshawna was really getting into the race and was hyped to be in second. Sheldon was actually feeling better being in the passenger since it didn't smell like; vomit, mud or fish heads. Leshawna looked at him relaxing, while Rosemary, Bryce and Courtney glared at Heather.

"Fine it was a stupid idea you happy?" Heather asked, exasperated at the other three.

"It's not fixing the situation." Bryce pointed out.

"You guys are so hard to please." Heather sighed.

"Hey look at that guys!" Rosemary cheered and they all saw a carwash.

"What are the odds?" Leshawna asked.

She then turned into the lot and Heather looked at her pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" the queen bee yelled.

"I'm making this ride tolerable for everyone, not just you." Leshawna said.

"They all walked into the main area, paid for the wash with their combined money and then waited in the waiting area for the car to be finished.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Leshawna: Yes it was a huge risk to do that, plus I might get voted off if we lose. Then again I wouldn't have taken the risk if I wasn't sure we were far ahead of the others and the only team near us is the Mufflers and they're in front. We get the car washed, beat Duncan's team and we'll be eating flapjacks by seven. *she smiles*

Heather: I hope Leshawna knows if we lose, it's her big old butt on the line. But I hope we do, if she costs us the challenge, it'll be priceless *smiles evilly*

MIDNIGHT MUFFLERS:

Duncan was having the time of his life, driving this racecar. He was hitting every little hill, ramp and pothole to get a bigger thrill. Katie was gripping her seat in terror, Anasuya was looking dreamily into Alejandro's eyes, Justin was chatting with Luke and Sage was chanting something to herself. Suddenly Duncan's eyes caught a huge ramp and he rode off it, when they landed, Anasuya ended up in Alejandro's lap, Luke in Justin's and Justin in Sage's.

"Duncan can you tone down the crazy driving?" Justin asked.

"No can do, pretty boy. It's a race and I intend to win it." Duncan said.

"Then can you like go just a little slower. I feel like I'm gonna fly out of my seat." Katie said.

"Chill Tweedle Dee and shut your mouth." Duncan said.

Alejandro was now flirting with that poor sucker, Anasuya.

"Oh my Russian beauty, you must be the envy of every woman." Alejandro smiled.

"Oh well you know, sometimes." Anasuya giggled.

"I'm a little warm; just let me take this off." Alejandro said and left himself shirtless, Anasuya just stared.

"Kiss me, my Acrobatic vixen." Alejandro said and the two embraced in a kiss.

"Get off of me, mortal!" Sage yelled, trying to get Justin and Luke off of her lap.

"We're not on you willingly." Justin complained.

When they finally got off, Luke found himself covered in purple petals.

"No, not lilacs!" Luke screamed and broke out in hives.

"I thought you got rid of those!" Justin yelled at the wicken.

"I picked more, hunky mortal." Sage said.

"Someone use my epipen, my…..throat…is…..starting…..to….close." Luke wheezed and handed it to Justin.

"What do I do with it?" Justin asked.

"It's like a shot of adrenaline; my little brother has one too." Katie said.

"But, where do I stick it?" Justin asked.

"In his naked ass." Katie said.

"Excuse me?" Justin asked.

"Do it or he's gonna die!" Katie cried.

Justin looked nervous and pulled Luke's pants down to reveal his butt. He winced and jammed it in his ass. Luke screamed and was doing better.

"Duncan pull over now!" Justin called.

"Why?" Duncan asked and he looked back at Luke and Sage with lilacs again.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Duncan yelled.

"Oooh look a hose!" Katie called, pointing to a randomly set up hose on the side of the road.

They all got out and Justin carried Luke. Duncan looked at it to check the water pressure.

"Pressure's good, now get Christian boy into his birthday suit." Duncan said.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

"Well hun, if you have to sit in wet clothes in the car, you'll get a cold. It'll be real quick, honest." Katie said and Justin walked with a towel from the trunk.

"But it's so wrong to expose myself." Luke said.

"We won't look and you aren't getting any better." Katie said, as Luke noticed his hives were spreading.

"I'm gonna regret this." Luke shuddered and slowly pulled off his clothes.

He stood there in his boxers and Katie urged him on. Luke sighed and remove his underwear, now his face was a deep red.

"Oh, look he's embarrassed." Duncan laughed. "It's okay if you're not gifted, I am."

"Duncan stop taunting him and spray the hose!" Katie yelled.

"Okay." Duncan smiled and sprayed Katie.

"Duncan on Luke." Katie screamed.

"You never said where," the punk laughed and Justin rolled his eyes.

The punk then blasted Luke, but as this was going on a bear came and stole Luke's clothes, all of them. Luke wrapped the towel around him and turned to find no clothes.

"Justin didn't you put my clothes behind me?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Justin asked, looking in his mirror.

"They're gone!" Luke yelled.

Duncan burst out laughing, earning glares from Katie and Justin.

"I'm not waiting for the virgin to find his clothes, wrap the towel around yourself bible boy and let's get moving." Duncan said.

"I can't be sitting in a car naked with girls." Luke gasped.

"Maybe the juvenile mortal wants to see the wimpy mortal naked." Sage said and actually got a chuckle from Katie and Justin.

Duncan growled and blasted the wicken with the hose as well. He then fell over laughing again, as she stood there soaked with her make-up running down her face. Suddenly they were all caught off guard as the Violet Vents sped by them.

"Damnit!" Duncan yelled. "Get in the car now!"

Duncan was zooming, along while Alejandro and Anasuya were still making out, Luke sat there in only a towel and Katie and Sage were wearing matching pink pajamas with bootie shorts, Katie had brought extra clothes but sadly had none for Luke. Luckily Sage was the same size as her, though the wicken didn't wear them willingly. Justin was surprised to find the pink hair on Sage had been a wig and she was a natural blonde.

"Why do you put all that make-up and wig on?" Justin asked her.

"You wouldn't understand." Sage said and left it at that.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Duncan: Oh my god, that was so funny. *laughing again* Katie was soaked, so was the wicken and bible boy had to ride in the car naked, classic.

Luke: I'm so mortified. *covers his face* I can't believe I was naked on international television. How am I gonna explain this to my parents and God? I wonder if Nissi would've liked that? *blushes* Oh what am I thinking? Damn you hormones and male urges. *sighs*

Katie: Duncan can be so immature sometimes. I know me and Sadie act like little kids a lot, but spraying me and Sage with the house, was out of line. If we lose, I'm so voting for him.

ORANGE OPTICALS:

Dallas was driving fiercely as Harold held onto the seat, Quentin and Isabelle couldn't share the I-pod because the headphones kept getting ripped out of their ears and Zeke was trying to calm down a panicking DJ.

"I'm gonna die, if only I could say good-bye to my momma!" DJ cried.

"Its goona be okay, eh? You goota relax DJ." Zeke said.

"I officially hate this ride now." Isabelle scowled.

"Why? I thought we were enjoying each other's company." Quentin said.

"Oh we are sweetie, but I like to listen to music. See I hate being in a car, it goes back to when I was little. My mom was driving and we were hit by a drunk driver, my dad died." Isabelle sighed.

"But you were fine when you were driving." Quentin said.

"Yeah, but I was listening to music, member?" Isabelle pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Quentin chuckled.

"Would you two quiet down? I'm trying to concentrate!" Dallas yelled at them.

"If you're concentrating, why are you listening to us talk, meathead?" Isabelle asked the bodybuilder.

"Shut your mouth Blondie." Dallas growled.

"Deer!" DJ screamed and Dallas swerved to avoid it.

"We almost killed that sweet deer." DJ shuddered.

"Trust me big guy, it would've hurt us, eh. Not to mention the car." Zeke said.

"How do you know, Zeke?" DJ asked.

"Living on the Prairie has some advantages." Zeke chuckled.

"There's the Razzles car, time to get into 3rd!" Dallas cheered and passed the other team.

Isabelle and Quentin waved and taunted the Razzles as they passed them.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Zeke: DJ's a nice guy, but he's scarred by a lot of things. You wouldn't think a guy as big as he is, would be afraid of anything. *laughs* He's a good guy though, eh.

Dallas: I'm quickly getting sick of Isabelle. The girl's hot don't get me wrong, but she keeps acting like my freaking mother. *sigh* My mom hates the fact I'm a bodybuilder she thinks I should focus more on school. What's more important a big brain or these babies. *strikes a couple muscular poses and smiles*

Harold: Dallas is such an idiot gosh, he's so obsessed with his muscles he's got no brains. I wish the racetrack was like the one of those in the Speed Racer movie, though then again half of them would be impossible to build. *sighs* Oh well a nerd can dream right?

RED RAZZLES

Ginger was panicking in the driver's seat and Tyler was trying to calm her down, Sadie was chatting with Izzy and Beth and Logan was sighing out of his annoying teammates

"Ginger you gotta calm down." Tyler said.

"I'm trying I just freak out when I'm driving." Ginger apologized.

"Well that's just great!" Logan yelled, throwing his hands up in the air

"I'm sorry without my parents, I get nervous." Ginger said.

"What a loser." Logan groaned under his breath.

"You have some nerve, muscle head." Izzy growled.

"Shut it crazy girl, I'm so sick of all of you," the jock growled.

"Oh my god, this reminds of the one time. I was in the car and my mom was yelling at me and then we ran out of gas. Then I bungee jumped off the bridge using shoe laces as a bungee cord, fun." Izzy laughed.

"Do you hear what you say, when you talk?" Logan asked her.

"Depends if I'm paying attention." Izzy giggled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Logan asked.

"Because it's Izzy." Sadie giggled.

"Kill me now." Logan sighed.

"Oh Logan I would, but my license to kill is still suspended." Izzy said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Logan: I wonder if VJ and Selena are having this many problems? Izzy is crazy, Tyler is useless, Sadie is annoying, Beth is a freak and Ginger is a freaking stalker! Why'd I have to be put in this car? *sighs*

Izzy: This one time I was bobsledding down my street and I saw this old lady. She started telling me how I could get hurt and then she was randomly attacked by a squirrel. Then I back flipped off my bobsled and landed on her car. It was so much *laughs*

THE CHARTREUSE CHASERS:

Eva was ferociously driving and the others weren't doing so well. Bridgette was hurling out of the car, Troy was rubbing her back, Geoff was literally plastered to the passenger seat and Mike, Enrique and Sierra were being thrown around in the back of the car.

"Eva, dudette could you try to go a little slower?" Geoff asked.

"Do you want to win or not party boy?" Eva yelled.

"I do, but you're driving crazy." Geoff said.

"Cause I want to win!" the fitness buff shouted.

"This isn't helping the situation." Troy sighed.

"What was that, Goth boy?" Eva asked.

"What I said is true and I'm not Goth my sister is." Troy said.

"Whatever I don't care! We're gonna win this race and that's all that matters." Eva growled.

"I think I'm getting a concussion from hitting my head." Sierra moaned.

"Me too." Mike moaned.

"Eva, if you could just drive a little slower." Enrique pleaded.

"Shut it lover boy and suck it up!" Eva yelled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Bridgette: Eva's gonna find herself eliminated pretty early again, if she keeps acting like this. Someone needs to level with her, but who?

Troy: So I'm seriously just Gwen's brother to these people? Well that sucks, I'll have to come up with something for them to notice me.

The Painters and Gearshifts were currently neck and neck.

"Whoohoo! This is so much fun!" Owen cheered and then his stomach rumbled.

"Owen please tell me you aren't going to….." Mabel started and he farted.

"Owen can you not fart every five minutes?" Noah groaned.

"Sorry everybody, I have a flatulence problem." Owen chuckled nervously.

"You don't say." Noah said, pinching his nose in disgust.

Suddenly Owen's stomach grumbled so loud, the car shook and the ground underneath it. Then he let out a sonic fart and gas filled the car.

"Uh oh, I can't see." Owen chuckled nervously.

Everyone screamed and then stopped on the side of the road. Then once again, they all got out except for Owen and vomited.

"Finally a break!" VJ cheered.

"So long suckers." Selena waved to the Painters.

"Damnit." Jasmine cursed.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Jasmine: Owen is so screwing up our game, it's impossible to win with a noxious fumes machine on your team. He may be nice, but he's so disgusting and I can't deal with him being here any longer.

Owen: I think everyone got a little mad, because I kept farting. I've tried to hold them in, but that always seems to make them worst. *laughs nervously and lets out another fart* Umm, camera dude you okay? * camera tilts to the side and then hits the ground, fading to static* That's not good.

4TH CHECKPOINT:

The Vents and the Mufflers arrived there back to back. Leshawna hopped in the back, Sheldon took the wheel and Courtney joined him. Duncan then quickly hopped in the back, Katie took the wheel and Anasuya joined her. Sheldon then sped off with Katie close behind him. The Opticals and Razzles were the next two teams to arrive. Dallas jumped in the back, Harold took the wheel, Quentin joined him and they rocketed off. Ginger hopped in the back, Tyler took the wheel and Izzy joined him.

Tyler gripped the wheel hard and accidently left imprints in the steering wheel.

"How the hell do you do that?" Logan yelled.

"I have really strong fingers." Tyler said.

"Well you didn't break the steering wheel, just go!" Logan yelled and Tyler stomped on the gas pedal.

The Chasers got there next. In fury Eva got in the back, dragged Geoff to the front and chucked Mike in the passenger's seat. Then she screamed go at the party dude still in shock. Next the Gearshifts arrived. VJ jumped in the back, Trent took the wheel and Kimmiko took a seat beside him. As they drove off the Painters arrived at the checkpoint. Owen got in the back, Mabel took the wheel and Nissi got into the passenger's seat in relief.

THE VIOLET VENTS:

Sheldon was driving along carefree, Rosemary and Bryce were chatting, Heather was looking out the window in disgust, Leshawna was glaring at her and Courtney was being a horrible side seat driver.

"Turn here, Sheldon! Watch that pothole! That's a rabbit, you can't hit it. Don't' go so fast, it's harder in sharp turns!" Courtney kept coaching.

"Girl, would you let the boy drive and pipe down?" Leshawna said.

"Excuse me for trying to win this challenge and keep us safe." Courtney said.

"By bothering the boy with your annoying tips, you're gonna distract him and cost us the challenge. This sista is not going to elimination again." Leshawna said.

"I think you're just jealous." Courtney said with her nose in the air.

"Jealous of what your snootiness or cockiness?" Leshawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have some nerve ghetto girl, now why don't you go back to starring that harpy in the back of the head." Courtney said.

Leshawna growled and then turned to Rosemary who had grabbed her shoulder.

"It's not worth it." Rosemary said.

"I know girl, I just hate that girl for what she did last season. She needs to be put in her place." Leshawna fumed.

"And she will, if we lose." Rosemary said.

"Thanks girl." Leshawna smiled.

"No problem." Rosemary smiled back.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Courtney: It's good Leshawna finally understands that I'm superior, I was definitely expecting a longer fight but who cares I won. I always win and this season is mine. Duncan and I will be the final 2 and no one will stop us! *slams fist on the wall and a picture drops off, shattering* Whoops *laughs nervously and runs out*

Chef Hatchet: Lousy kids, having me clean up after them. *he then grumbles, finishes cleaning and leaves*

Leshawna: Rosemary's a decent girl, definitely a person I'd want for a friend. Courtney may deserve getting told off and a beat down, but it's not worth it if it costs me the game.

MIDNIGHT MUFFLERS

Katie was so excited to be driving that she was mindlessly chatting away, annoying the rest of her team.

"And that's how I knew Sadie and I would be BFF's forever." Katie finished.

"Just shut up! You're giving me a headache." Duncan yelled.

"Rude, much?" Katie asked and turned around with a huff.

Suddenly a phone started ringing to the song "Best Friend" by Toybox and Katie picked up her phone.

"Hello? Eeeh! Hey Sadie!" she cheered.

"Are you serious? No way!"

"True, but you know who I like."

"He's really that big? Well, Luke's pretty decent."

"He's naked in the car, long story. Well if you want to know."

Anasuya turned around to Duncan fuming, Luke blushing bright red, Justin's mirror shaking in his hand and Alejandro glaring at the BFF with his eye twitching.

"Umm Katie, maybe you should….."

"That's what I said, he's such a pig."

"Katie you need to focus….."

"I just took charge. I knew you'd be proud of me."

"Seriously, you're annoying everyone, I mean….."

"I hope she leaves too, so any luck with your guy?"

"KATIE!"

"You didn't tell me that story, yet."

"Katie please hang up…."

"Just be upfront with hi….." Katie stopped.

"Finally!" Duncan cheered.

"Agreed my amigo." Alejandro said.

"I can't believe she told Sadie about the incident and me being naked." Luke sighed.

"I better not have gotten any wrinkles." Justin said, analyzing his face in his mirror.

"Um guys?" Anasuya said, nervously.

"What?" the four guys asked.

"This." Anasuya said pointing to an unconscious Katie with a dart in her neck and a phone with Sadie crying Katie.

They all turned to see Sage with a blow dart tube.

"You didn't." Anasuya said.

"You all wanted it." Sage said.

"Yes, but now the car has no driver!" Duncan yelled.

"Sage didn't think of that one." Sage said.

They all turned to see the car heading for a giant tree.

"I'm too hot to die!" Justin screamed.

"I'm too amazing!" Anasuya yelled.

"I'm too buff!" Alejandro cried.

"Take Sage, sweet death." Sage said in a monotone voice

"I can't die a virgin!" Luke yelled.

Duncan sighed, jumped on top of Katie and turned the steering wheel away from the tree and hit the brakes.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Duncan: I called Chris on a walkie-talkie I found and he tells me, we can't go anywhere until Katie is conscious. I swear the dude wants to get me eliminated.

Chris: The dude won last season, why won't they vote him off already? Sure I'm a host and not supposed to be to bias *laughs* Oh, who am I kidding? The dude switched all my gel with butter at the finale last season. He's going down.

Katie slowly woke up and saw a muscular butt in front of her face. She smiled evilly and smacked it.

"Katie what is wrong with you?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"Duncan? Ewww, I thought you were Geoff!" Katie exclaimed and pushed him off.

Duncan and Anasuya switched seats and Katie hit the gas.

THE ORANGE OPTICALS:

Harold was currently at the wheel doing a pretty job, but saw Tyler out of the corner of his eye in his mirrors. Quentin was listening to his I-pod, Isabelle was taking a nap, Zeke and DJ were chatting and Dallas was sitting there looking out the window.

"The Razzles are catching up, what should I do?" the nerd asked Quentin.

"Come again?" Quentin asked, removing his headphones.

"The Razzles are catching up, any ideas?" Harold asked.

"Dallas, we got enemies on our tail. What should we do?" Quentin asked.

"Do we have anything we can throw?" the bodybuilder asked.

"I don't know." Quentin said.

"Check the glove box and I'll check under the seats." Dallas said and Quentin nodded.

They team minus Harold and Isabelle was looking at the stuff they collected.

"A windshield brush, a pack of wipes, two boxes of crackers and a pool noodle. Wow what great weapons…" Dallas said sarcastically.

"Well what should we do?" Zeke asked.

"Throw them anyway; the klutzy jock is at the wheel." Dallas laughed.

Harold opened the windows and the other four began to throw the objects at the Razzles' car.

THE RED RAZZLES:

Tyler was going at a steady pace on the track, trying not to grip the steering wheel too hard, Izzy was listening to horror soundtracks, Beth and Sadie were being chatted up by Ginger and Logan was looking annoyed.

"Dudes look, it's another car!" Tyler cheered.

"It's the Opticals, try to pass them Tyler." Logan said.

Suddenly they were dodging random objects including a; windshield brush, a pack of wipes, boxes of crackers and a pool noodle.

OPTICALS:

Dallas looked around for something else to throw and he saw Isabelle's purse in between her legs. When the others weren't looking, he grabbed it and chucked it at the Razzles car.

"Where is my purse?" Isabelle asked, suddenly waking up.

"I threw it at the other team's car." Dallas chuckled.

"You did what?" Isabelle screamed and lunged at the bodybuilder's throat.

She accidently kicked Harold's head in rage and the car was sent spinning. The all screamed as they were sent off course and spinning into the dirt.

RAZZLES:

Tyler thought he had dodged everything, until he saw a purse. He dodged it, but still got lip-gloss on the windshield. He used the wipers and they hall team watched as their car spun off the course.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

Isabelle: That asshole has gone too far this time. My purse? Does he understand how sacred a purse is to women? Mark my words, he's gone!

Tyler: I wonder why the Razzles' car spun out? I hope they're all okay, but we're in fourth now! Yeah, baby! * he cries out in pain, as his fist hits the confessional wall*

Dallas: Okay, that chick is just psycho now. It was just a frickin purse, chill out honey. * laughs* Of course I knew she'd get pissed off, I have three sisters. But was she contributing? No she wasn't, so she deserved it.

The Chasers and Painters were currently neck in neck. Geoff and Mabel were both refusing to back down.

"You're going down beauty queen!" Geoff yelled at Mabel.

"Not before you party boy!" Mabel yelled back.

They both smiled when they saw the gearshifts car and picked up the speed.

MEANWHILE ON THE GEARSHIFTS:

Trent was at the wheel and had Selena constantly screeching in his ear to go faster.

"I'm going as fast as the damn car can!" Trent yelled back at her.

"Well that's not fast enough!" Selena screamed back.

Suddenly they all screamed as their car was sent spinning and the Chasers followed by the Painters passed them.

5TH CHECKPOINT:

The first team to reach the checkpoint was the Vents. Sheldon got in the back seat and Courtney took the wheel with Leshawna beside her. After they left the Razzles appeared. Tyler took a seat in the back, Izzy took the wheel and Logan sat beside her. The next two to arrive were the Chasers and Painters. For the Chasers; Geoff got in the back, Mike took the wheel and Sierra sat beside him and for the Painters; Mabel and Nissi switched seats. The Gearshifts arrived next, Trent got in the back, Kimmiko took the wheel and Logan sat beside her. Next the Opticals arrived, Harold took a seat in the back, Quentin took the wheel and Dallas sat beside him. Finally the Mufflers arrived, looking annoyed; Katie got in the back, Anasuya took the wheel and Alejandro took a seat beside her.

**SO WHO WILL WIN THE ELECTRIC CAR GRAND PRIX?**

**WHICH 3 TEAMS WILL BE UP FOR ELIMINATION?**

**AND WHICH STUDENT WILL GET CUT NEXT?**

_Teams:_

_Red Razzles: Izzy (D), Logan, Sadie, Beth, Ginger and Tyler_

_Orange Opticals: Quentin (D), Dallas, Isabelle, Zeke, DJ and Harold_

_Golden Gearshifts: Kimmiko (D), VJ, Selena, Cody, Gwen and Trent_

_Chartreuse Chasers: Mike (D), Sierra, Troy, Bridgette, Enrique, Eva and Geoff _

_Cerulean Painters: Nissi (D), Mabel, Norelle, Noah, Jasmine and Owen_

_Violet Vents: Courtney (D), Leshawna, Heather, Bryce, Rosemary and Sheldon_

_Midnight Mufflers: Anasuya (D), Alejandro, Justin, Luke, Sage, Duncan and Katie_

_Current Rankings:_

_Vents, Razzles, Chasers, Painters, Gearshifts, Opticals and Mufflers_

_**Up next; the conclusion of the Electric Car Grand Prix and the third Diploma Ceremony…..**_


	9. Day 3 Part 3: A Shocking Conclusion

~Sorry it took so long to get up Chapter 9. Well here's the end of the Electric Grand Prix, with all the teams having their unique problems who will come out on top? Chapter 10 will be up as

soon as I can post it. I'm working a lot as of now, so I'll be working on it when I can. 

"**THERE'S MORE THEN ONE WAY TO WIN"**

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE VIOLET VENTS****:**

Courtney was not going as fast as her team wanted her to and Leshawna was annoyed. Bryce was sleeping, Heather was yelling at Courtney to go faster and Rosemary was talking to Sheldon.

"Girl you were the one complaining and now you're going as a slow as a snail. Speed it up." Leshawna said.

"I'm going a safe speed, we have a huge lead and I'm doing fine." Courtney snapped back.

"You're acting like you just got your license, speed it up Courtney or I'm taking the wheel. I'm not losing this challenge!" Heather yelled.

"Just got my license, I'm a C.I.T why would I have just got my license!" Courtney yelled at the Queen Bee.

"So that's a yes?" Rosemary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not, shut up!" Courtney yelled.

"You really need to chill, if it's not true then why are you yelling?" Sheldon asked, defending Rosemary.

"I'm yelling because I can shrimp, now shut your mouth or you'll be my next target!" Courtney yelled.

"All they're asking is for you to hit the gas. Now you woke me up from my nap, now gun it!" Bryce yelled, starting the C.I.T. She slammed on the breaks and the car began swerving.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Leshawna: Yep that girl just got her license, what's so wrong about admitting it?

Rosemary: The only problem with our team is Courtney's ego. So she just got her license, big deal. Suck it up and admit you're wrong.

Courtney: How dare they accuse me, a C.I.T of just getting my license! Who cares if it's true? *gasps* You better remove that from the final cut! *she starts screaming and the screen goes staticky*

**RED RAZZLES****:**

Izzy was speeding forward at an alarming rate and her teammates were freaking out. Logan, Beth and Ginger were sucked into their seats and Sadie was squeezing Tyler into her chest again.

"Yo Crazy Girl, slow down!" Logan yelled.

"Izzy refuses to listen to the dumb jock, she wants to win." Izzy cackled evilly.

"We're going to die!" Sadie screamed, pulling Tyler farther and farther into her chest.

"I'm gonna suffocate!" Tyler cried but wasn't heard because he was muffled.

"Beth can I ask you a question?" Ginger asked.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"Can I wear your glasses before we die? I must see what you see." Ginger said.

"Pardon?" Beth asked looking at Ginger all stunned.

"We passed the Vents!" Izzy cheered.

About a half hour later, they arrived at the 6th Check Point. Izzy hit the brakes and Chris saw all six members of the team hit the windshield. Izzy got in the back and Logan took the wheel with Sadie beside him.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN:**

Tyler: Okay yeah so Izzy got us into first place, but dudes I thought I was going to die. I made huge imprints in the leather seats of the car. *chuckles sheepishly*

Sadie: I really like thought I was going to die. My life flashed before my eyes, Katie and me in kindergarten, then that outfit crisis in second grade, oh yeah and when we went to California in 5th grade….*she goes on like this for a while*

Izzy: That was so much fun! *cheers* If only Izzy could've drove the whole race. Izzy would've won easily. *laughs manically* Now I'm off. *she drops a smoke bomb and runs off cackling*

Chef: *coughing* What is wrong with these teenagers? Probably that crazy girl. *sighs*

**CHARTREUSE CHASERS****:**

Mike was at the wheel having a blast, Sierra was beside him turning back to ask the others questions, Troy was taking a nap, Enrique was trying to relax himself, Bridgette and Geoff were making small talk and Eva was yelling at Sierra to shut up.

"Hey Fanzilla shut up, you're distracting Mike when he's trying to drive!" Eva yelled.

"Eva don't worry I'll interview you next." Sierra giggled.

"This car is amazing; it has all the latest pieces for everything." Mike cheered. "I can't believe Chris spent this much."

"Look Bridge I'm sorry about the whole thing this morning." Geoff apologized.

"Geoff I know we used to be together, but I'm with Tyler and you have Katie. Can you please try to nice? You and Tyler we're cool before." Bridgette said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I still have feelings for you." Geoff sighed.

"I understand you, but I saw a side of you I didn't like. I hope you and Katie can be happy." Bridgette smiled.

Sierra was now chatting up Eva, who was threatening to throw objects at her head.

"Sierra you do realize you can't be doing this while driving, right?" Mike asked her.

"Of course I do Mac." Sierra smiled.

"My name's Mike, remember?" Mike asked.

"Nope, you're not famous enough for me to care." Sierra giggled.

"Oh thanks that helped." Mike said sarcastically.

"Welcome." Sierra smiled and turned back around.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Mike: Sierra is really getting on my nerves; with her constantly acting like that does she really expect to stay long in the competition?

Bridgette: I think the fact that Geoff still admitted he likes me is sweet, but we've both moved on at least I have. I just hope he doesn't hurt Katie, because he still has feelings for me.

Eva: That girl Sierra is so ANNOYING! If she continues to jammer on like that in my presence it won't be pretty. Right now I want to win, so I can get out of this car and away from her. *sighs*

CERULEAN PAINTERS:

Nissi was at the wheel talking with Mabel beside her about her relationship troubles, Norelle and Jasmine were talking, Noah was reading and Owen was enjoying the ride and trying not to fart.

"So that's my problem what do you think I should do?" Nissi asked Mabel.

"Well Luke's a sweetie, but he's so innocent. You're obviously more advanced than him in the sex department. Nissi, you're gonna have to go slow if you start with him." Mabel pointed out.

"I know. I'm so used to other guys. But hey I've never turned down a challenge." Nissi smiled.

"And that's how I won the dance contest. The judges were so amazed it was no shock I won." Jasmine smiled.

"I wish I could dance, why did you learn anyway?" Norelle asked.

"I had to learn for a musical and I thought I'd might as well put it to the test and prove I was the best." Jasmine smiled.

"Oh." Norelle chuckled, thinking how pompous the actress was.

"What'cha reading little buddy?" Owen asked Noah.

"The Wizard's Heir." Noah said, without looking up.

"Cool, what's it about?" Owen asked and Noah gave a look.

"Did you really just ask that?" Noah asked.

"Yep." Owen smiled.

"It's about a wizard's heir." Noah said.

"Oh right." Owen chuckled.

"Could you get any less smart?" Jasmine asked Owen.

"Fart?" he asked and let a big one go.

They all began coughing in the back and Owen apologized.

**GOLDEN GEARSHIFTS****:**

Kimmiko was currently at the wheel with VJ constantly giving her Pixie Stix to keep her energized, Selena was filing her nails, Cody was listening to his I-pod and Gwen and Trent were making small talk.

"I need more sugar give it now!" Kimmiko yelled at VJ.

"Okay I'm going as fast as I can you crazy bitch." VJ said and dumped two more in her eager mouth.

"This girl is so weird I cannot wait till I get out of this car. You're all losers except you VJ, but you already know that." Selena said, not looking up.

"You got that right babe." VJ smiled.

"You can't wait to get out of the car? Do you realize how sick of you we are?" Gwen asked.

"Do you realize how many times you've said that?" Selena asked.

"Probably around 50 I'm guessing." Gwen said.

"Gwen it's a losing battle you know." Trent pointed out.

"True, but sometimes it's just fun to taunt her." Gwen laughed and Trent nodded.

"Know what would be really funny?" Trent asked.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Hiding her rat somewhere and have her freak out." Trent said and Gwen laughed.

Selena growled and snapped her nail file in half.

"Don't let it get to you babe. She's just a loser." VJ said.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN:**

Trent: Okay fans at home here's a tutorial on how to talk like VJ. There are two steps; make sure to be a douche with everything you say and use the word loser about 50% of the time. You'll be talking like a douche bag swimmer in no time. *laughs*

Selena: You know what's even worse than the stupid Goth and the metro musician talking about hiding Cupcake? Them actually doing it! *starts crying* I don't know where my baby is! *suddenly muffled whining is heard. Selena picks up an empty brown box to reveal her dog* Oh Cupcake its okay mommy's here, they're going down.

**OPTICAL ORANGES:**

Quentin was at the wheel rapping to himself, Dallas was listening contently, Isabelle was listening to her I-pod with Zeke, DJ was sleeping and Harold was admiring the scenery.

"Not bad rhymes bro." Dallas said.

"Thanks D-dawg." Quentin smiled.

"Never call me that again." Dallas said flatly, causing Quentin to cower.

"Right, sorry." Quentin laughed nervously.

"So I got to ask, I'm kind of getting interested into lifting. Maybe you can give me a few pointers?" the hip-hopper asked.

"Sure, come to the gym with me after the challenge and I'll definitely give you some pointers." Dallas said.

"Thanks Dallas." Quentin smiled.

"No problem, little man." Dallas smiled.

"I can't believe they can fit all those songs into that little device, eh?" Zeke said to Isabelle starring at the I-pod.

"It's called technology Zeke." Isabelle laughed.

"Is there a plug of something?" Zeke asked, still confused.

"No silly, you can charge it with a plug but it's portable." Isabelle smiled.

"That's pretty nifty, eh?" Zeke asked.

"It sure is." Isabelle laughed.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Isabelle: Zeke is so innocent and cute but definitely not my type. He's so full of wonder over my I-pod and all it's so funny. Hopefully we can become friends.

Quentin: I don't really think Dallas is a bad guy, I just think he loves to win. He just doesn't know how to interact with others without making them mad. Maybe he can help me bulk up and I can help him get along better with people. I could help him in real life and maybe gain an ally in the process. Oh yeah Q-dawg has got the moves.

**MIDNIGHT MUFFLERS****:**

Anasuya was at the wheel trying to pay attention to the road, since Alejandro was sitting beside her, Katie was trying to make Luke feel better, Sage was making more Voodoo dolls, Justin was having a facial and Duncan sleeping.

"My Russian beauty, you drive beautifully. If only you could drive the whole way, I would be honored." Alejandro said and smiled.

"Thank you Alehunkdro." Anasuya swooned.

"Hey look sweetheart you better, pay more attention to the road and less attention to Alejandro." Justin said, taking off one of his cucumbers and then putting it back.

"He's right, I'm sorry my Russian beauty I shall distract you no more. There will be more of that afterwards." Alejandro said.

"I'm so embarrassed." Luke whined, covering his face.

"Luke it's okay honey. Trust me you have nothing to be ashamed of." Katie said eyeing his package.

"Katie can you please not do that, I was raised not to expose myself like this. Especially not on TV." Luke said.

"Well we all have been there and done that. You might as well get used to it." Katie giggled.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Katie: Luke is so innocent it's so cute, but sadly I don't like the innocent type. Maybe I can help the cutey get a girlfriend, who knows?

Luke: Katie's a little weird sometimes, but she has a big heart. I just wish she'd stop talking about my privates. *sigh*

**6****TH**** CHECKPOINT****:**

The next team to arrive at the checkpoint was the Vents. Courtney got in the back, Leshawna took the wheel and Bryce got beside her. The Chasers arrived next. Mike got in the back, Sierra took the wheel and Troy was forced into the passenger's seat. The Gearshifts ended up passing the Painters and arrived to the checkpoint in 4th. Kimmiko got in the back, VJ took the wheel and Selena sat beside him. The Painters arrived as soon as the Gearshifts left. Nissi got in the back, Mabel grabbed the wheel and Noah sat beside her. The Opticals and Mufflers arrived simultaneously. Quentin and Dallas simply switched seats and Dallas gunned it. Anasuya got in the back, Alejandro took the wheel and Justin sat beside him.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Leshawna: This sista is going to bring it home for her team and save her bootilicious self from elimination. I can't end up in detention again.

VJ: Of course I want to win, why wouldn't I? But the one thing Selena and I have going for us if we lose is, a whole group of losers to chose from. One of them will go down.

Sadie: Yes it was really scary to see Izzy driving like that before, but we're still in first. As long as Katie's team is safe, we'll both be staying! *squeals*

Sierra: OMG, I'm so excited to be driving some of my Total Drama idols! *squeals* Maybe if I win I'll impress Cody and he'll want to marry me too!

Noah: So far this season is just as boring as Total Drama Island, except this time around they've added a few more nut jobs. I'm not going to be as cynical this season, because this time around I want to win.

Dallas: I'm bringing it home for the Opticals baby and if I have to vote out anyone, I know exactly who my target is.

Alejandro: Now it's time to show my team just how reliable I can be. Anasuya what is she? She's simply just a pawn. I'll keep her around for now, but eventually she'll be a goner.

The teens didn't know, but Chris did that the 7th check point was the shortest part of the race. As all 7 cars were starting to near the finish line Chris became excited with all the tension. The Razzles rounded the corner first, followed closely by the Vents. Logan drove the Razzles' car across the finish line first, followed by Leshawna in the Vents' car.

**THE CHARTREUSE CHASERS****:**

Sierra was cheering as she drove her team around the bend.

"Cody will love me, if I get us immunity right?" Sierra asked Troy.

"Yeah sure whatever just get us immunity." Troy said.

"Oh definitely." Sierra cheered and squealed.

The Chasers and Gearshifts were neck and neck, but Sierra hit the gas hard and passed the Gearshifts. The Chasers earned 3rd place and the other four teams began to get nervous. The Painters caught up to the Gearshifts, followed by the Opticals and the Mufflers. Mabel glared at VJ, while Dallas and Alejandro glared at each other. The four drivers were close together, but Mabel was looking for an opening. If she could simply slip by the other 3 her team would be immune. She watched VJ slowly swerve to the left and she took her opening, she blasted out at super speed and crossed the finish line in fourth. The Gearshifts, Opticals and Mufflers all crossed and were annoyed.

"Alright students, we have our immunity winners and our detention winners. So our immune students are; Logan, Sadie, Beth, Ginger, Tyler, Izzy, Courtney, Leshawna, Heather, Bryce, Rosemary, Sheldon, Mike, Sierra, Troy, Bridgette, Enrique, Eva, Geoff, Nissi, Mabel, Norelle, Jasmine, Owen and Alejandro. While our detention goers are; Kimmiko, VJ, Selena, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Quentin, Dallas, Isabelle, Zeke, DJ, Harold, Anasuya, Justin, Luke, Sage, Duncan and Katie. So I'll see the 18 losers tonight at the Expulsion Ceremony, where only 17 will stay and 1 of you will be eliminated for good." Chris said.

"Wait a second Maclean, why is Alejandro immune. He was on our team and we lost." Duncan pointed out.

"Yes, well Sierra and him were going to be immune either way because they're new. Legal pointed it out and the producers thought it was only fair." Chris said and some of the others started complaining. "Be mad at the producers not me."

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Alejandro: Do I appreciate the immunity from elimination? Of course I do, but now I've definitely become a common enemy with the others. I guess I'll have to work my magic and convince them all I'm just an innocent bystander. And then I'll crush them, one by one. *laughs*

Isabelle: I'm so voting off Dallas, that meathead needs to leave. And once he's out, I'll start focusing on some other targets. This game is meant to be played step by step.

Room 1 (Zeke, Kimmiko, Dallas and Norelle)

Zeke, Kimmiko and Dallas were getting dressed for detention while Norelle was lying on her bed. Dallas was helping Zeke tie his tie and Kimmiko was glaring at Dallas between getting ready.

"What are you still glaring at crazy girl?" Dallas growled at Kimmiko.

"You're so going down, muscle head." Kimmiko said.

"Can't we all just get along, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke I'm your friend and all, but I can't stand Dallas." Kimmiko growled.

"You think I like you?" Dallas asked.

"Why don't you go get all sweaty and lift weights like the Neanderthal you are." Kimmiko said and left the room.

"Dallas we're friends right?" Zeke asked.

"Of course, dude." Dallas said.

"Can you at least try to get along with Kimmiko? She's my friend too, eh?" Zeke said.

"I'll try, but that's it. If she won't accept my tries, there's nothing I can do." Dallas said.

In the hallways Luke was walking along eating a bag of Skittles. He suddenly bumped into Nissi and knocked the contents of her purse everywhere. Luke felt so bad and bent down to help her, but accidently grabbed her boob instead. He felt his face heat up and he ran off in embarrassment, scattering Skittles all along the halls.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Luke: I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I did that. I didn't mean to touch her there, now she'll think I'm a complete pervert. *covers his face in embarrassment*

Nissi: I'm so upset, poor Luke. He's such a cutey and I knew he didn't do it on purpose. So how am I going to win this little innocent boy's heart? Stay tuned fans, stay tuned.

Room 2(Sage, Mike, Izzy and Sadie)

Izzy was out roaming the campus with Kimmiko, Sage was in the bathroom getting dressed and Sadie was sitting on her bed awaiting Mike's return from his shower. Mike walked into the room and was immediately tackled by Sadie, who looked down when she saw he was just shirtless and in his jeans.

"Mike, you have to stop playing hard to get, let's just take these off." Sadie said, her hands traveling down.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mike said, jumping up.

"You okay baby?" Sadie asked.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Mike yelled and Sadie looked at him confused.

"Look I tried to be nice about it and let you off easy, but this is getting ridiculous." Mike said. "I don't like you, I never have and I never will! Just leave me alone!"

"But you sent me all the signs." Sadie cried.

"The only sign I sent you was to leave me alone!" Mike yelled.

Sadie ran out the room in tears and Mike suddenly became full of guilt. He leaned against the wall and covered his face in frustration.

"Damnit!" Mike cursed and he punched the wall.

"You just told her the obvious, why are you so upset?" Sage asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"I didn't want to hurt her like that, but I had no other choice." Mike sighed.

"Then Sage says don't worry about it," the wicken said and left the room.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Mike: I didn't want to hurt Sadie, but she wouldn't listen and I can't make a move on Norelle if I have Sadie constantly following me. I not a bad guy, but now I look like one. *sighs and covers his face*

Room 4 (Sheldon, Troy, Gwen and Geoff)

Sheldon was currently in the shower, Geoff was taking a walk with Katie and Gwen and Troy were talking about elimination.

"So who you voting for sis?" Troy asked.

"Selena obviously the rich bitch needs to go." Gwen sighed.

"Yeah I hear that, so you think you'll be fine right?" Troy asked worried.

"Troy I'll be fine don't worry, I'm not in danger in any way alright?" Gwen told him.

"Good now I want to talk about something serious." Troy said.

"Which is?" Gwen asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Since when are you dating Justin?" Troy asked with a serious face.

"Since when are you dad?" Gwen asked, getting annoyed.

"Look Gwen I just want to make sure he's treating you right." Troy said.

"Don't worry little brother he is, but if it makes you feel better you can talk with him later." Gwen smiled.

"Thanks." Troy laughed.

In the janitor closet Logan and Isabelle lay in each other's arms, naked under a blanket on the cot. Isabelle was cuddled up against Logan's chest, admiring his ripped body.

"Logan I'm so happy we found each other." Isabelle smiled.

"Me to babe. All I have to do is pitch Dallas's elimination to Selena and he'll be a goner. No one steals my girl's purse and gets away with it." Logan said.

"You're the best baby." Isabelle said.

"Yep, now we can play Selena." Logan laughed with her, the two unknowing Selena heard it all.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN****:**

Selena: Oh they think they can play me? They have no idea what Selena Maria Perez has in store for them. Let Logan and Isabelle try to gather votes for Dallas and I'll turn the others against her, we'll just see what happens.

Logan: I love how Selena thinks she's playing me. Her and VJ are obviously an item now, I can't just sit around in our alliance being the third wheel. That's basically like giving up the game and there's no way I'm doing that. I get Dallas voted and then I eventually go for the jugular A.K.A Selena and VJ. *laughs*

The nineteen detention goers filled into the detention room and Chris entered with an evil smile on his face, making some of them go white with fear.

"Alright students, nineteen of you sit before me but only 18 of you will leave tonight. One will take the walk of shame and ride the Schooled Bus out of here. Now it's time to vote." Chris said.

**VOTING CONFESSIONAL****:**

Kimmiko: My vote should be obvious. Goodbye meathead, you won't be missed.

VJ: Sorry Isabelle, I got nothing against you. I'm just doing what my girl wants and I have to, otherwise VJ doesn't get what he wants *he smiles pervertedly*

Cody: I'm voting off Selena, the girl tried to break my ribs

Anasuya: Sage has to go, she's basically the main reason we lost the challenge.

Sage: He soaked Sage with water, he's so done for. Goodbye Juvinille mortal.

Katie finished voting and took a seat. Chris then turned to them. Outside looking in was Logan, he gave Selena a fake smiled, which she gave right back. When she turned around he blew a kiss to Isabelle. She blushed and waved to him.

"Now Alejandro come get your diploma and then we'll start the ceremony." Chris said.

Alejandro grabbed his diploma and left the room with 17 nervous others.

"First five go to; Kimmiko, VJ, Cody, Gwen and Trent." Chris said.

The five grabbed their diplomas and left the room.

"The next eight are for; Quentin, Zeke, DJ, Harold, Anasuya, Justin, Luke and Katie." Chris said.

The next eight grabbed their diplomas and left 5 worried contestants behind.

"All five of you left have received votes, but the question is who received the most?" Chris asked.

Selena was nervously filing her nails, Dallas was gripping his seat so hard, it was about to break, Isabelle was looking back and forth in confusion, Duncan was nervously carving into his desk and Sage was chanting something to herself.

"Next two diplomas go to; Selena and Duncan." Chris said.

The brat and the punk received their diplomas and left the room.

"Ladies and Dallas I have three of you in front of me, but only two diplomas left to give. Our next lucky victim is…..Sage." Chris said.

"That is Sage's Lucky Chant at work," the Wicken said grabbed her diploma.

The two remaining felt time stop as she left. Both of them sat there shocked in disbelief.

"Very funny MaClean now call her back in, there's no way one of us would be voted out over her." Dallas said.

"No joking, here my buff friend, Sage is safe." Chris said. "Granted she did tie with one of you in votes, but I thought you two would be better as bottom two."

"Well then give me my diploma, obviously Dallas is out. Who'd be stupid enough not to vote him off?" Isabelle asked.

"Even if that is or isn't true, that'd be no fun. I like drama and I'll tell you a story about today to get some." Chris smiled evilly.

Logan was outside the detention, sweating bullets. He didn't understand how Isabelle was in the bottom two, there was no unless. Suddenly he realized exactly what happened.

"Selena!" he exclaimed.

"You rang?" she asked, appearing behind him.

"What did you do?" Logan yelled.

"Oh silly Logan, I did nothing. You did this all on your own sweetie." Selena giggled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I heard your little plan," she smiled.

"What are you stalking me now?" he yelled.

"No, I was walking by and heard your little plan. So I decided to eliminate the virus that infected our alliance. You gathered votes for Dallas and me and VJ for Isabelle. Now it's time to see who won." Selena smiled.

"So what am I next?" Logan asked.

"Oh Logan, naive Logan I need your vote. I'll keep you as long as you do what I say and vote the way I want. I may even still take you to the Final 3 with VJ and me." Selena said.

"So your just giving me a free pass?" Logan asked.

"And a chance to get revenge, but no one knows about this conversation and they all still think you're a jackass." Selena laughed.

Little did she know Sadie was right around the corner. She had gone back to see if she left her purse, but stopped when she heard talking. She ran off, planning to tell Katie the whole story.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN:**

Sadie: I feel so bad for Logan. Even though he has been like a complete jackass, no one deserves that. Katie and I are gonna inform our alliance and try to get him in.

Logan: I feel so hopeless. Selena's so proud of herself and I can' believe I may be the key factor in Isabelle's possible elimination. *facepalms and sighs*

Back in Detention Hall, Isabelle and Dallas were in shock after hearing the story.

"Well I guess whatever happens, I'm sorry Isabelle." Dallas said.

"Me to," she agreed and they shook hands.

"Hold my hand for good luck?" the singer asked.

They both held hands and Chris started.

"The last diploma goes to…Dallas." Chris said.

Dallas starred at the host in disbelief.

"You serious?" Dallas asked.

"Dead serious," the host answered.

"Yes!" Dallas cheered, but stopped when he looked at the crestfallen singer.

"Isabelle I'm so sorry." Dallas said.

"No it's okay, we all have to go sometime. There can only be one winner, just promise me two things." Isabelle said.

"What's that?" Dallas asked.

"Use your brain just as much as your muscles and be friends with Logan, please?" Isabelle asked.

"You got it," the bodybuilder smiled and hugged the singer.

"Isabelle no!" Logan cried, running into the room.

"Logan." Isabelle smiled.

"You can't leave," he cried.

"You have to win this for us and Dallas will help you baby, okay?" Isabelle smiled.

"Really?" Logan asked the bodybuilder.

"Yep." Dallas smiled.

"Let's go people, I have a show to finish." Chris said, urging the trio toward the door.

The guys stood together as Isabelle turned to them to say her final goodbyes.

"Dallas I know in the future we'll be good friends." Isabelle smiled and hugged the giant.

"Logan I'll miss you badly baby, but do this for me and crush the bitch." Isabelle said.

"Definitely babe." Logan smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Let's go kiddies, I'm on a schedule here." Chris said annoyed.

Isabelle went to pick up her bags, but Logan grabbed them instead. He put them on the bus and gave her one last quick kiss. Isabelle waved goodbye from the window and the duo waved back. Isabelle made her way to the middle of the Schooled Bus and starred in disbelief as she saw Gordon and Lindsay making out.

"Lindsay and Gordon?" the singer gasped.

There was a loud pop as Gordon looked up.

"Hey Isabelle, how's it going?" Gordon smiled.

"Sorry you lost Iris." Lindsay said and they went back to making out.

"Wow, who would've guessed?" Isabelle chuckled to herself.

_**SCHOOLED BUS CAM**__**:**_

Isabelle: Well I lost because of my new boyfriend, oh well at least I'll be happy after this is all over. I doubt Selena will be able to say that. *laughs and blows a kiss to Logan*

Zeke was walking down the hallway back to his room, when he heard crying. He turned the corner and found Sadie slumped against a wall.

"Oh hi, Sadie. Where's Katie, eh?" Zeke asked.

"She's with Geoff," she replied.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Mike." Zeke said.

"Zeke will you be my boyfriend?" Sadie asked.

"Um, say what now?" Zeke asked, in shock.

"You don't want to?" Sadie asked.

"No, I'd love to, eh. You just caught me off guard." Zeke chuckled.

Sadie grabbed him into a hug and Zeke blushed at the feel of the bigger girls' body against his. It wasn't until that moment he felt truly forgiven.

Justin and Gwen were trying to be serious as they walked hand in hand to Gwen's room. True to her word to her brother, Gwen was having Troy talk to Justin.

"So I really have to do this?" Justin asked.

"I know you have my best interest at heart, so there are no worries." Gwen smiled and kissed him.

"True, so I just go in then?" Justin asked when they reached the room.

"Yeah, I'll be here after you face the firing squad." Gwen laughed.

Justin walked into the room to face Troy with a serious face. Justin tried not to be disrespectful to Gwen's brother and sat on the bed next to him.

"Thank you for coming, Justin." Troy said.

"You're welcome kid." Justin said.

"Now I have some questions for you." Troy said.

"Okay, ask away," the model replied.

"You have my sister's best interest at heart, right?" Troy asked.

"Without a doubt Troy, I'm a changed man. Your sister's the only girl for me." Justin said.

"Good I'm glad. I also want you to understand if you hurt her I will gun for you till you're eliminated. Are we clear?" Troy asked.

"Crystal." Justin smiled.

"Thanks Justin and you can go." Troy smiled.

Justin exited the room and Gwen and him left down the hall hand in hand to go for their date. Above the room was VJ balanced on the roof, after the couple left he quietly dropped to the ground. He smiled evilly and made his way down an abandoned hallway. He pressed a certain tile and a door opened. He walked down a corridor till he found Selena lying on a pink queen sized bed, petting Cupcake.

"What have you got for me sexy?" Selena asked.

"Oh you'll love this." VJ laughed and sat down to tell her what he had learned.

"With that our third student has been expelled and sadly Logan loses his girlfriend Isabelle. So is Selena just getting started or are her days numbered? And just what do her and VJ have in store for the others? You'll have to find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA GRADUATION! Chris Maclean out."

Extra Confessionals:

Selena: If my plan goes off without a hitch, Isabelle's a goner and Logan will come crawling back to me like a lost puppy. *laughs* This game is so mine.

Gwen: Do I even have to explain my reasons, I vote for the brat

Trent: Selena, I really hope my reasons are understood.

Quentin: Dallas is cool, but throwing Isabelle's purse out of the car was going over the line. Yes Logan did ask me, but I was voting that way either way.

Dallas: The girl may be hot, but she's lazy and useless in challenges. Sorry sweetheart, but we all have to go sometime.

Isabelle: No one throws my purse out a car and gets no penalty. If me and Logan's plan works he'll be a goner. Bye Dallas.

Zeke: Logan asked me to vote for Dallas, eh? The thing is we're friends, so I guess I'll vote Isabelle. Sorry I really like you, eh?

DJ: Selena is really scary, I vote Isabelle.

Harold: Well I gotta vote for Isabelle or VJ will do terrible things to me. I shudder just thinking about it. What an idiot, gosh!

Alejandro: I really have no reason, beside his physique. So goodbye my friend.

Justin: The girl knocked Katie unconscious and almost killed us. Please eliminate Sage!

Luke: Thanks to Duncan, I spent most of the challenge naked. I was indecent!

Duncan: The chick is nuts and not too attractive to boot. I want to continue to live, so bye Sage.

Katie: I'm voting Duncan, mostly to vent because I know he won't leave. I would vote Sage, but it seems like tonight will come down to Isabelle or Dallas and I have nothing against either.

_VOTES__:_

_Kimmiko: Dallas_

_VJ: Isabelle_

_Selena: Isabelle_

_Cody: Selena_

_Gwen: Selena_

_Trent: Selena_

_Quentin: Dallas_

_Dallas: Isabelle_

_Isabelle: Dallas_

_Zeke: Isabelle_

_DJ: Isabelle_

_Harold: Isabelle_

_Anasuya: Sage_

_Alejandro: Dallas_

_Justin: Sage_

_Sage: Duncan_

_Duncan: Sage_

_Katie: Duncan_

_TOTAL VOTES:_

_Dallas – 4_

_Isabelle – 6_

_Selena – 3_

_Sage – 4_

_Duncan – 2_

_VOTED OUT: Lindsay, Gordon and Isabelle_

_REMAINING STUDENTS(45): Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Zeke, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Sheldon, Mabel, Mike, Quentin, Jasmine, Sage, Logan, VJ, Bryce, Nissi, Luke, Selena, Troy, Kimmiko, Ginger, Dallas, Anasuya, Rosemary, Enrique and Norelle._

~_ Next time on Total Drama Graduation; the remaining 45 students go through their second extra credit challenge. So what's in store for the students and who'll be riding the Schooled Bus to Loserville? Find out next time!_

~ Isabelle will be removed from the poll, once Chapter 10 is posted. Also check out my new fanfic: Not Kids Anymore starring Katie and Noah. Cheers to the Individuals of the World!

~Con


	10. Day 4 Part 1: The Drums of Drama

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and the creators of TDI, not to mention Blizzard and the creators of World of Warcraft. No profit is being made in the making of this fan fiction. This alternate universe episode of TD contains stunts by written teens, don't try this at home.

Author Notes: I'm so sorry it's been so long. I currently don't have a working laptop, but my cousins' been kind enough to let me type on hers. Working on all stories and chapters will come out, when possible. Thanks for sticking with me my loyal readers

SHOUT OUTS:

Kobold: Re-reading TDC brought back my fire and hope to be as good as you someday.

Paulina-ghost – your comments always make my day

"**The Drums of Drama"**

**Day 4, Part 1**

**Chapter 13**

Last time on Total Drama Graduation the remaining 42 competitors competed in an electric car grand prix. The tension was high and got even worse with our two new additions; the hunky and deviliciously, evil Alejandro and the tall, gangly and motor mouthed, Sierra. Even without our add on the originals had their own drama; from Sheldon's motion sickness, to Luke's peep show, to Sadie and Izzy's near death driving and all the way to Kimmiko and Selena's hot cat fight. The whole race came down to our bodybuilder, Dallas and our singer, Isabelle. In the end it was Isabelle's' road that came to a halt. The singer was sent packing and 45 competitors remain. This week on Total Drama Graduation, its time for our second extra credit challenge. Our contestants are basically in war with each other so we'll throw them into Azeroth for a whole nother war. Tonight someone's life in the game will be taken in war. So who's a goner? Here come the drums of war on TOTAL DRAMA GRADUATION!

*Cue theme song and we're great*

**Room 1: [Zeke, Dallas, Kimmiko and Norelle]**

Zeke woke up to the clanging of metal and sat up to see Dallas lifting. Zeke smirked at him.

"Working out this early, eh?" Zeke asked.

"I'm charged and pumped, after my almost elimination. I have to in top shape for today." Dallas smiled, sweat dripping down his face.

"It smells like a boys locker room in here." Kimmiko grumbled, getting up.

"Oh no, what will we do Zeke?" Dallas asked, to which the prairie boy chuckled.

"Don't go to his side, Zeke." Kimmiko pleaded.

"I do'on't see sides." Zeke said.

"So player I hear you're dating Sadie now?" Dallas said.

"Yeah, since last night." Zeke smiled.

"That's great bro." Dallas exclaimed, patting him on the back, causing Zeke to fall over.

"Sorry." Dallas said, helping him up.

"It's alright, Sadie really needed someone to be there after what Mike said." Zeke said.

"Did someone say Mike?" Norelle asked, exiting the bathroom, tangling her legs in the hairdryer cord and falling face first.

"Do'on't worry the asshole isn't here yet." Zeke growled.

"He's not an asshole, you bully." Norelle said, standing up and falling back down.

"You almost ready babe?" Mike said, walking in.

"In a sense." Norelle chuckled in the tangled mess.

"You're impossible." Mike chuckled.

He helped Norelle up and they kissed. On cue Zeke growled and Mike turned to meet the prairie's boy's glare.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked, maintaining the glare.

"You hurt Sadie you, you asshole!" Zeke yelled.

"First off I didn't want to do that, she left me no choice." Mike said.

"Liar!" Zeke cried and punched Mike in the face.

The Prairie boy gasped as his effects did nothing and Mike look annoyed.

"I wo'on't do this, cause this is how much we differ in strength." Mike said and shoved Zeke hard to the ground.

"Can we just call a truce?" he asked, offering his hand and before anyone could react Zeke spit on his face. 1

Mike's eyes flashed fury and he quickly wiped the spit from his face.

"That was a mistake farm boy!" Mike yelled and picked him up by the collar.

Zeke saw his life flash before his eyes the girls froze unable to do anything, until Dallas stepped in.

"Mike this is going way too far, put him down before I step in." Dallas ordered the twin.

"I'm sorry Dallas, he hit a nerve. This isn't worth it. Let's go Norelle." Mike said grabbing her hand and leaving.

"Why'd you step in? I wanted to avenge Sadie, eh." Zeke growled.

"That wouldn't have been a fight, just your obliteration." Dallas said.

"No I could've….." Zeke started.

"I agree with Dallas." Kimmiko said.

"What?" the boys said in unison.

"Don't get used to it." Kimmiko said and Dallas chuckled.

"I miss something." she asked.

"I'm growing on you," the bodybuilder smiled.

"Yeah right." Kimmiko spat.

"Dallas train me with Quentin, please?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know." Dallas said.

"Please I wanna protect Sadie," he cried.

"That's a lot to protect." Dallas chuckled.

"Watch it." Zeke said.

"I kid, I kid. But sure I guess. It won't be easy." Dallas said.

"No pain, no gain, eh?" Zeke laughed.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**Kimmiko:** I don't like Dallas, he's unreasonable and I hate people like him. He is nice to Zeke, but I don't care, I won't change my mind. Now for a soda..

**Dallas:** Zeke has a lot of pain in his future, but he's determined

**Mike: **I didn't want to hurt Zeke, but he left me no choice. First I break Sadie's heart and now hurt her current boyfriend. Damn it! *punches an indent in the wall*

**ROOM 8: (Bryce, Luke, Justin and Cody)**

Justin woke to a Luke with dark circles under his eyes. Justin screamed girly, snapping Luke out of the trance.

"Hey Justin." Luke waved, half-awake.

"Your skin looks terrible, do you need a facial?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep much last night. My guilt is eating away at me." Luke sighed.

"Why?" Cody and Bryce asked simultaneously all ears.

"Well…" Luke started.

*The night of Isabelle's Elimination*

Nissi had a tight grip on Luke's hand and led him to the janitor's closet. She led him in, turned on the lights and closed the door locking it.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, his voice shaking.

"We need to talk." Nissi smiled.

"About what?"

"About us."

"There's an us?" he asked.

"I think so or do you not like me?" Nissi asked.

"No I do, I've just never had a girlfriend before." Luke said.

"Don't worry I won't judge." Nissi said and kissed him.

"That was nice." Luke giggled, after they broke apart.

"This is nicer." Nissi said, unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts.

She pulled at the elastic of his briefs and gasped.

"Katie was right," she gasped.

"Nissi I don't know if…." Luke was cut off, as she touched his dick.

Luke being who he was had never played with himself. He instantly became hard and instantly shot sperm all in his underwear. This went on for a while, with Luke's moaning in ecstasy. Once it stopped, Luke immediately blushed.

"I'm so sorry," he cried and ran out in tears.

"Luke wait!" she cried, but he was gone.

*End of flashback*

"Wow, your first experience was just her touching you." Cody giggled.

"What a messy situation." Bryce joined in.

"You don't understand, Nissi made me sin. Now I can never be with her." Luke sobbed

"Say what?" Justin asked.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**Luke:** I can't believe she made me sin, I'm impure in the eyes of God. I don't think some "Hail Mary's" and "Our Fathers" are gonna fix this *he cries for a while*

**Cody:** It's a sin to jack off? I'm kinda glad I'm not religious, hehe. I'd probably go nuts.

**ROOM 3 [Courtney, DJ, Tyler and Sierra]**

Courtney was almost ready to go to breakfast.

"Courtney should we let Sierra out of the closet, now?" DJ asked.

"You can do whatever when I leave. I put her there so I could sleep and I did." Courtney smiled.

"But you slept in Duncan's room." Tyler pointed out.

"Who cares, this princess is off to see her ogre," she laughed and left.

DJ opened the door hesitantly and Sierra suddenly started talking.

"So DJ, what's your favorite animal besides Bunny? What is your favorite meal your mom cooks? Are you gonna cheat again this season?"

DJ shut the door.

"Let's get ready and then let her out."

"Agreed." Tyler said.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**Sierra:** It's difficult to update my blog with no one answering my questions. I still have so many questions and my blog won't get better, unless I put more true answers. A blog made of lies, doesn't do well it does but the truth would make it so much better. So cameraman, have you been here since Season 1? *the screen moves into the hallway and starts moving.* Come back here, I have serious questions!

**DJ:** I'm not mean, just cautious and that girl scares me *shudders*

**Tyler:** I don't see Sierra lasting in this game too long. Oh well, I guess better for me, she actually asked me how many sports I was bad at, the nerve you know? I'm bad at no sports, she's crazy.

Trent entered the cafeteria, spotted him and walked over. Noah was deep in another book this morning, while trying to force down Chef's gruel.

"Hey Noah." Trent said.

"Hi." Noah said looking up. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Trent said, looking at the ground.

"Well then, ask away." Noah said.

"What's your opinion on bi-sexuals or guy on guy relationships?" Trent asked.

"I'm open minded and don't judge why?" Noah asked.

"Cause I'm bi and I like you." Trent blurted out.

"Oh….look Trent. I don't know….." Noah was cut off.

"Give me a try please? If you don't feel anything, we'll be done." Trent pleaded.

"Fine, but only because I'm in a good mood, this morning." Noah said.

"Meet me in the janitors' closet tonight after elimination." Trent said and ran off.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**NOAH** – I'm open minded that's all. Plus Trent's a nice guy, I just hope I get to be a top.

**TRENT** – He said yes, well a possible yes. Whatever I'll take it!

Mike, Mabel, Annasuya, Rosemary, Norelle and Alejandro all sat together at one table. Alejandro and Annasuya were making out, Mike and Norelle were flirting and Mabel was staring at Rosemary as she was eating Chef's food normally.

"Hey Mike?" Mabel asked.

What's up lil sis?" Mike answered.

"Do you know, what's up with Rose?" she asked.

"What do you….oh my God!" Norelle exclaimed.

"Rose snap out of it!" Mabel yelled.

"What are you…ahhhhh!" the ballerina screamed and started frantically scrapping the blue gunk from her tongue.

The other five starred at her, while she nervously chuckled.

"You okay?" Annasuya asked.

"No, I didn't get any sleep because of Selena's rat. It barked all night long, but Princess has earplugs. Harold's over there asleep on the table." Rosemary said.

"What about Katie?" Mike asked.

"She spent the night in Geoff's room." Rosemary said.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**ROSEMARY** – I wanna vote out Selena and her little rat too.2 A girl does need her beauty sleep.

**HAROLD AND DUNCAN** - *Harold's snoring* *Duncan runs in and draws on his face*

**DUNCAN **– I couldn't resist, way too easy

Katie, Sadie and Logan walked towards the lunch table. Katie and Sadie were linked with Logan on either side of him and the trio sat down.

"Why's he here?" Courtney asked.

"Because he's finally seen the light and is joining our alliance." Sadie said.

"This isn't church Sadie." Duncan said.

"Look Katie I put up with you, because you're Geoff's girlfriend. But your chubby backpack is another story." Courtney said.

"I'm curvy and how am I a backpack?" Sadie asked.

"You're clingy." Courtney said.

"Oh." Sadie giggled.

"Now what were you saying?" Katie asked.

"I'll put it simply, either he goes or I do." Courtney said.

Katie, Sadie and Logan looked at her unmoving.

"Well?" Courtney asked.

"He's not leaving." Katie said.

"Fine, coming Duncan?" Courtney asked leaving.

"Right behind you Princess."

Logan looked at Eva sitting there.

"Do you have a problem?" Logan asked.

"If you can make Courtney disappear, you're a friend in my book." Eva smiled.

"Sounds good." Logan laughed.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**EVA** – I promised Katie I'd be nice. Her and me are a lot closer then you think.

"Guess who's here?" Chris asked entering the room and the kids sighed.

Chris smiled an evil grin at the remaining students.

"Get ready for an amazing computer challenge. This extra credit challenge deals with the popular Blizzard title; World of Warcraft. You will be split into 12 teams of 3 or 4 and be turned into 1 of these 12 races; you'll either stay human, or become a dwarf, gnome, night elf, blood elf, orc, undead, troll, dranai, goblin, worgen or tauren. You're goal is simple, the first twelve to reach the ruler of your certain race with a mount, the head of an enemy and a note from one NPC to the ruler will win immunity. Now there is one other way to win immunity, all though it's only available to the groups of four. I can't explain it in detail now, but when and where the selected ones enter into the task for immunity, they will be notified. Now if you will all please step into the machine and we'll start today's challenge." Chris said.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**DUNCAN** – Computers aren't really my style, but killing things always gets my blood pumping!

**JASMINE** – Computer games are really lame, the only reason I like technology is for the theater.

**CODY AND HAROLD** – (simultaneously) World of Warcraft? This challenge is made for me!

_**Humans:**_

Leshawna squinted as she started to see again. She found a dagger in a pouch of both of her hips and she was wearing tight clothing. She decided to scout to see who else ended up in the territory.

"A sista has to wander what these tiny knives are for." Leshawna said out loud.

"You are a Rouge, fair Leshawna. May I mention a gorgeous one at that." Harold gushed, emerging from the shadows.

"We've been through this string bean." Leshawna said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Alas it's true." Harold sighed.

"You'll find someone, but keep on your toes there's at least one more person around. So what player are you, hun?" Leshawna asked.

"I'm a might warrior!" Harold exclaimed, unsheathing his sword and then fell over, because of the weight.

Leshawna couldn't help but chuckle, as she helped Harold off the ground. The duo continued towards the entrance of the village and suddenly they smelled something.

"Are any fair maidens cooking chicken?" Harold asked.

"Harold it's your butt!" Leshawna exclaimed.

Harold jumped up in surprise and jumped into the nearest horse trough.

"What knave dares to embarrass me in front of the fair Leshawna?" he yelled.

"How can the loser unable to hold his sword, call anyone a knave?" Courtney asked appearing.

"Fear not Leshawna, I shall protect thou from the vile hag." Harold said.

"What did you just call me?" Courtney screamed and froze Harold in ice.

"Now see here girl. This should be a fair match and that means unfreezing Harold." Leshawna said.

"I guess, but he better watch his mouth." Courtney sneered and unfroze him.

"And you better watch my fist, girl." Leshawna growled.

As quickly as she appeared, Courtney disappeared towards their first mark on the map. Leshawna and Harold followed behind at a steady pace, chatting it up.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**COURTNEY – **Beating that little cheater and Leshawna will be way too easy. Talk about an easy win for me!

**LESHAWNA – **That girl is nuts always picking on poor Harold, Leshawna will just have to pound her into the dirt!

**HAROLD – **Winning the heart of the fair Leshawna will be quite trying, if I have Courtney messing me up at every turn. Nonetheless, the white knight, will always win his Princess.

_**BLOOD ELVES:**_

Quentin was starring at his reflection in the mirror he found. He was playing as a blood elf. His ears were now long and pointed and his red hair, now had a new shine. Beside him was a tiny little succubus. Her name was Zaleegar.

"Well Zaleegar, time to win this thing. Q-dawg really needs immunity." Quentin said.

He opened the door and was immediately tackled back in by an orange blur.

"Hi Izzy." Quentin chuckled, looking at the red head on top of him.

"Izzy found Quentin, she gets 10 points." Izzy cheered.

"Come on Iz, let's get going." Quentin said, standing up.

The duo got to the road and thought they were alone. Suddenly Izzy fell on the ground and Quentin turned around quickly.

"Who's throwing daggers at Izzy's head?" Izzy asked with a dagger sticking out of her head.

"Nice, it's the crazy bitch." VJ laughed.

"V-dawg stop throwing daggers, it's a race not a fighting tournament." Quentin said.

"Zip it rapper wanna be." VJ said and chucked another one.

"Hey, you could've hit me!" Quentin yelled with the dagger sticking out of his forehead.

"Izzy sees the dagger in your forehead," she laughed.

"Weird it doesn't even hurt." Quentin laughed.

Then the two got into a stabbing fight with VJ's daggers. They were laughing and stabbing each other everywhere.

"Can anyone here, act their age?" Jasmine asked, appearing.

The trio stopped what they were doing; VJ watching the duo. Quentin had a dagger in his butt cheek and Izzy had one in her left boob.

"Jasmine's right Izzy, let's go." Quentin said, as the duo pulled out the daggers and threw them back at VJ.

VJ got both daggers in his chest, piercing his heart the only place to kill the competitors.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**VJ – **That's bullshit!

**Jasmine – **With VJ gone, this immunity is in the bag.

**Izzy – **Izzy likes throwing knives *laughs*

_**DWARVES:**_

Justin was walking through the snow and scratching at his face. The only thing the model hated more then the cold was facial hair and being a dwarf he now had a full beard. Justin examined his paladin hammer again and then heard a bear coming towards him.

"Justin bro, over here!" Tyler called with a bear at his ankles.

"Hey Tyler." Justin called.

"Hey dude, me, Norelle and Alejandro already found each other. Come on." Tyler said.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**JUSTIN – **I don't trust Alejandro one bit, he's as devious as I am attractive.

**TYLER – **This challenge is pretty awesome and the beard was manly, I wish I could grow a beard.

_**Undead:**_

Noah opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. His skin was now a sickly yellow color and his bones were showing. Beside him was his succubus.

"Well, I sure drew the short straw, an undead? Really?" Noah sighed.

Noah heard a scream and jumped two feet in the air.

"I know I'll regret it, but let's go towards the scream." Noah said sarcastically.

He found Sadie who screamed again before he got right on top of her.

"Noah, I'm a disgusting zombie!" she screamed.

"I'll be billing you for the hearing aide, I now need." Noah said.

"Sup guys?" Troy asked, dropping down.

"This is interesting, Sadie and Gwen's brother, no kill throat competition." Noah said and walked off with Sadie skipping after him.

Troy growled and slammed the ground with his fists.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**TROY – **It's always Gwen's brother not Troy. I'm so sick of it! *slams head on desk*

**SADIE – **I eventually became a pretty zombie, once I got a hold of some make-up. There's nothing a little blush, eye shadow and lipstick can do. *giggles*

_**GNOMES:**_

__Beth didn't think it was possible, but she was shorter then normal. She was a Rouge Gnome and felt like she needed the immunity, so she'd win it.

"Hey Beth!" Ginger cried and ran over.

"Oh hey Ginger, guess we're enemies then." Beth giggled.

"Come again?" Ginger asked, confused.

"We can't all win immunity, Gingy." Beth laughed.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**GINGER – **I hate the nickname Gingy, what kind of nickname is that?

Bryce and Sage had woken up before the other girls and were on their way now.

"Sage doesn't understand how these tiny creatures can be so happy, their world is in worse shape then ours." Sage sighed.

"Is there anything that actually makes you happy?" Bryce asked.

"Sacrifices and Dark Poems." Sage said and left Bryce in shock.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Bryce – **Sacrifices? This girl is twisted, I hope she doesn't rub off. I'm influenced very easily. *nervously giggles*

_**TROLLS:**_

Dallas examined his blue skin and giant tusks protruding from his face. He flexed, his tiny troll muscles were nothing in comparison to his actual muscles. He knew he had to finish this challenge fast.

"Oh no Heather, it's the meathead." Kimmiko screamed, perched on Heather's back.

"Shut up psycho and for the last time get off me!" Heather yelled.

"Great Kimmiko, the last person I wanted to see. I got enough of you, listening to you talk about swimming zebras in a Pepsi ocean in your dreams." Dallas growled.

"What is wrong with you?" Heather asked Kimmiko.

"Lots of things!" the Asian giggled and ran down the path ahead of them.

"You gonna, just let her win?" Heather asked.

"Hell no, ladies first?" Dallas asked.

"We'll walk together, I don't trust you and your ugly troll face." Heather said.

"Have you seen a mirror? You're not exactly Miss Canada." Dallas laughed.

"Shut it!" Heather yelled and smacked him on the back of the head.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**DALLAS – **Sticking me with the Queen Bee and the crazy girl? Chris once this competition is over you better hire a bodyguard.

**CHRIS – **Already have one muscle head *laughs*

**CHEF – **No, he quit. You didn't pay him enough.

**CHRIS - **Crap….

_**WORGEN:**_

Katie, Zeke, Logan and Nissi were walking down a path in Gileneas. Katie was a priest, Zeke a mage, Logan a Rouge and Nissi a Druid.

"I can't believe they made us wolves, what if we get fleas?" Katie cried.

"It's not too bad, eh? We wo'ont get cold with there fur coats." Zeke said.

"Zeke's right Katie, just look on the positive side." Logan smiled and then went back to looking depressed.

"Missing Isabelle?" Katie asked.

"Like crazy." Logan sighed.

"Well you have to keep pressing on fur her, eh?" Zeke asked.

"This is true Zeke buddy!" Logan smiled and patted him on the back.

"Not trying to start anything here, but aren't we competing with each other?" Nissi asked.

"True." Katie giggled.

"Look the ho'orses are oover there, eh!" Zeke cried.

The four raced ahead and Logan got their first, jumping on a black stallion, Katie followed mounting a chestnut mare, Zeke a silver colt and Nissi on a white mare.

"So are we good to race now, guys?" Nissi asked.

"Let's do it." Katie said.

"I'm not going do'own withoo't a fight, eh?" Zeke smiled.

"Game on." Logan grinned.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**KATIE – **I kind of feel bad for Logan, now that I've seen this sweet side of him.

**LOGAN – **Issie babe, you are my star and I will win this for you

_**ORCS:**_

Duncan was walking towards Orgrimmar with Cody, Sheldon and Mabel at his heels. Duncan was a rouge, Cody a monk, Sheldon a warlock and Mabel a mage.

"The Codester loves these big muscles, if only it wasn't a trade off for facial features and this nasty body odor I'd be all over it." Cody said.

"That's cute." Duncan laughed.

"What is?" Cody asked.

"A weakling enjoying muscle," he laughed.

"That's it, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!" Cody said.

"That's cute pipsqueak, I pass. Don't wanna hurt you," the delinquent laughed.

"But what would Courtney say, if tell her you were too scared to arm wrestle me?" Cody laughed, with a sly grin.

"You have a big mouth Dorkahontas, let's throw down!" Duncan said.

"Is this really necessary?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes we have big muscles, but do we need to act like Neanderthals?"

The said Neanderthal duo, started hooting like wild gorillas, beating their chests and the ground.

"Um, what are they doing?" Mabel asked.

"Orcs are naturally primitive, their challenge has awaken their primitive nature. It's best to continue the challenge, one step up on the competition will help us." Sheldon said.

The whiner took one last look at the two guys, sneered and walked into Orgrimmar. Mabel weighed her options and even as much as the two men, now ripping at each other's clothes turned her on, she followed behind Sheldon.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**Sheldon – **Cody may be an experienced Warcraft player, but he's also fueled by his hormones and testosterone. To put it simply his dick will cost him the challenge. *Sheldon snickers* Easy win I guess? *shrugs*

**Mabel – **First off don't judge me, I can't express that any more. Chances are Sheldon will win and he'll have to choose someone to be immune. With Cody being a gamer, he'll most likely win the other immunity route. Which means Sheldon will choose between Duncan and me. So before the juvenile gets a chance to work the bro card, I'll use my feminine charm. *sighs* Yes I mean use his dick against him, sorry boys it'll be forever be your akiles.

Sheldon smiled upon arriving at the wolf pen. Mabel decided to start her seduction now. She decided in the light of Sheldon's most likely popularity status, she didn't have to be smooth. So she just grabbed his junk, causing the whiner to jump.

"Mabel what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Just messing around," she giggled and stroked it.

"I'm fl-fl-flattered." Sheldon shuddered. "But let's try to focus on the challenge."

"Oh Sheldon, c'est la vie, live for the moment little man," she laughed, stroking him again.

"I'm not so little just an fyi." Sheldon said.

"Yes I know you have muscles." Mabel said.

"No, not there." Sheldon laughed.

"Well you can show me." Mabel said, pushing him into an abandoned house.

She started kissing him and pulled off his shirt. Mabel guided Sheldon's hands to pull off her pants and thong. After some more dry humping, she helped Sheldon penetrate her. She giggled thinking how obvious that it was his first time. It didn't take him too long to climax and then he past out with a smile on his face.

_**CONFESSSIONAL:**_

**Mabel – **Yes I took the nerd's virginity, I said don't judge me!

**Sheldon - ***dazed* I'm glad I signed up for this show.

_**NIGHT ELVES:**_

__As the four of them walked along, they were deep in conversation. Enrique was a Druid, Trent a Warrior, Rosemary a Hunter and Luke a Mage.

"You know I'm wondering why nearly every race in this game has beards." Trent said, itching his beard.

"Most of them look horrible without facial hair. I think Blizzard did that on purpose." Luke laughed.

"Hey I don't mind you being tall, rugged muscular men. I enjoy it." Rosemary laughed.

"Oh Rosemary, always so kind with your compliments." Enrique flirted.

"Thanks Enrique, but I'm interested in someone else," she said.

"Oh forgive me chica, I'm also interested in someone. I need your advice." Enrique said, pulling her forward.

Luke and Trent continued walking behind and Trent to happily whistle.

"Someone's in a good mood." Luke said.

"You got that right." Trent smiled.

"So what's up?" Luke asked.

"I have a date tonight." Trent said.

"Oooh with who?"

"Noah." Trent smiled again.

"You're gay?" Luke asked in shock.

"No Bi-sexual." Trent explained.

"I had no idea." Luke laughed.

"You can't tell anyone I'm not out yet." Trent said.

"My lips are sealed." Luke said.

"That's good and I'm sorry about you and Nissi." Trent added.

"How'd you find out?" Luke asked.

"You'll find drama spreads like wildfire around here." Trent said.

"That's great." Luke sighed.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**Luke – **Now my dirty laundry is known by everyone! *stops and stares* Even my parents know, oh God. *passes out*

**Trent – **Luke's a funny kid *laughs* Hopefully he'll get use to this eventually.

**Rosemary – **It's so cute Enrique has a crush, I thought he was just a player. As for me, my eyes are on Sheldon. I know he's a little rough around the edges, but I'll smooth him out. *giggles*

**Enrique – **I never felt intimidated by a girl before, but it's a good feeling. Maybe it's time for me to stop playing games.

_**GOBLINS:**_

Eva grinned triumphantly on the ship towards Orgrimmar. Annasuya was pale, Mike was ready to pass out and Bridgette was in his arms. Bridgette was a priest, Eva a warrior, Annasuya a Warlock and Mike a Rouge.

"That's proof nothing can stop Eva!" Eva cheered.

"We were supposed to calm it down, not rip off its head." Mike said.

"It was attacking us and I stopped it." Eva said.

"You drained Bridgette of her power." Mike said.

"Not my problem, maybe if she was stronger it wouldn't have happened."

"You're impossible." Mike sighed.

"This is the thanks I get from saving you guys all those times?"

"You almost sank the rescue boat when you crashed the car into it the hull, you ripped off raptor skin, snapped the hypnotized Goblins necks and you ripped off the giant turtle's head**3**." Mike said.

"I made you a nice dagger from a raptor claw, Annasuya a nice staff from its bones and I got a raptor's head cap and new boots." Eva said.

"So what they're trophies to you?" Annasuya asked.

"Yep." Eva smiled.

The boat finally docked and they flew to Orgrimmar. They took the elevator down and got closer to the dot on the map for mounts. Then Mike spotted his sister coming out of a house with a Sheldon.

"Sis!" Mike called.

"You're short." Mabel laughed.

"And you're ugly." Mike shot back.

"Real mature." Mabel said.

"Sis you're an Orc, you're not that attractive." Mike pointed out.

"Oh."

"So where is the rest of the group?" Bridgette asked.

"Duncan and Cody are each other senseless." Sheldon said.

"Um, why exactly?" Annasuya asked.

"Orcs have this primitive nature and the two asses activated it with a challenge**4**." Sheldon laughed.

"it's good to see Cody actually acting like a man." Eva said.

"There's nothing good about fist fighting." Bridgette said.

"Shut it, traitor." Eva growled.

"I agree with Bridge." Annasuya said.

"Anna girl, I don't agree with the senseless beating but Orcs have ripped bodies and they were tearing each other's clothes off." Mabel giggled, blushing.

"If only it was my Alehunkdro." Annasuya giggled.

"You are so lucky, you landed the hottest guy." Mabel pouted.

"You have Bryce," her brother pointed out.

"I know I'm just saying," she said.

"We should get back to the challenge." Sheldon pointed out.

"Yeah, good luck guys." Mabel called.

The four goblins arrived at their mounts and Mike's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Motorcycles, hell yes!" he cheered.

"We have to ride these gas guzzlers, I really hate Chris." Bridgette sighed.

"It's clearly game on now." Eva said, watching Mike ride into the distance.

"Let's get going Bridge." Annasuya said, following Eva.

"Might as well remember it's a video game." Bridgette said, following the others.

_**CONFESSIONAL:**_

**Eva – **I don't know why Mike kept complaining, the orders were to stop the creatures and I did. Just a little different then they wanted. It's called improvising.

**Mike – **Riding a motorcycle, was like being back at home. It was nice to take my head out of the game for a little.

**Annasuya – **Oh Alejandro *sighs*

**Bridgette – **I can't believe Eva is still mad at me for Season 1. I don't get how girls can hold grudges for so long.

_**DRANAI**__**:**_

Gwen, DJ and Sierra were walking towards the Exodar to receive their mounts. Gwen was a mage, DJ a priest and Sierra a monk. Sierra was constantly chattering and DJ looked nervous, because Gwen was giving a look like she wanted to strange her.

"Sierra, can I ask you a question?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Sierra giggled.

"Gwen….." DJ started.

"Don't worry big guy I'll be nice." Gwen reassured him.

"Do you always constantly chatter on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm easily excited." Sierra giggled.

"Well for the rest of this challenge do me a favor and shut up." Gwen said.

"She means don't keep asking us questions about our lives, it's kinda annoying." DJ said.

"Alright I can do that." Sierra giggled.

"Good, I'm glad to heart that." Gwen smiled.

"Oooh, look elephants!" Sierra screamed and Gwen cringed.

_**CONFESSIONAL**__**:**_

**Gwen – **They were actually Elekk's or something and our mounts. I knew Sierra doesn't mean to, but she drives me nuts *sigh*

**DJ – **At least Elekk's aren't really aggressive, but they sure are big.

**Sierra – **I got yelled at by Gwen, that is so awesome! *giggles*

_**TAUREN:**_

Geoff, Owen and Selena were walking through Thunderbluff for a ride back to Bloodhoof Village. Geoff was a monk, Owen was a Druid and Selena a shaman.

"I still can't believe Chris made me a cow of all things. They are disgusting, disease infested farting machines!" she shrieked.

"Cha, I'm pretty sure they're Taurens babe." Geoff said.

"She said fart." Owen laughed and did just that.

"You are so disgusting." Selena and then suddenly farted herself.

Owen and Geoff wide eyed, turned to stare at the red Selena.

"It's the cow body, not my fault." Selena cried.

"She just farted." Owen giggled.

"She sure did." Geoff laughed.

"I hate you both so…." Selena stopped as she almost fell to her death in the middle of the spiral staircase.**5**

She starred up at Geoff grabbing her wrist and glared at him. He helped her back up and him and Owen continued up the stairs. Selena found herself unable to say anything, why did he do that? She had been nothing but cruel to him, he was a weird one.

"Geoff?" she called.

"What up?" he asked.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"That would've hurt, duh." Geoff smiled.

"We're in a VR machine."

"Oh right, well I was just being nice," he smiled.

On their ride back to the mounts, Selena was lost in thought

***FLASHBACK***

Selena was ten and showing off her new purse her mother had bought her as a reward for straight A's. The little girl couldn't feel happier, until Clarisse Sanchez appeared. She wanted the rich girls' purse and that was it.

"Hey girlie." Clarisse called.

"Me?" Selena asked.

"Yeah you, give me the purse."

"But it's mine, my mom gave it to me."

"Your point?"

"You can't have it." Selena said clutching it tightly.

"I didn't ask permission," the bully growled, pushed Selena onto the asphalt and ripped the bag from her hands.

"If I had the money and power of your family I'd walk all over people. Guess you don't have the nerve." Clarisse laughed and walked away.

Selena felt the warm tears well up in her eyes and stream down her face she walked the few blocks home and arrived at the empty mansion. Her was working, mom was at a luncheon and Ricardo was out with friends. No matter how hard Selena tried, she couldn't make real friends.

The friends she had, had used her for her money. When she had bought a gift card for her friend Carmen, she asked if Selena was joking and kicked her out of the party.

At around seven, her cook Rosa mad her dinner and after she laid on the couch in the family room. In shelves all along the wall were statues from around the world, her mother treasured them but they made her sick. All this money had taken her dad away from her and she certainly agreed, money doesn't make happiness.

"Selena are you in here, pequeño**6**?" Ricardo asked.

"Hey," she waved, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Why were you crying, what happened?" he asked.

Her brother was 13 and puberty was being good to him. He was the talk of all the eighth grade girls in their private school. His warm smile made her feels that much better.

She told him the story and he listened intently. At the end she was crying again and her brother held her tight.

"Don't listen to her Selena, you're an angel. Never lose that part of you, do you hear me?**7**

"Yes, Ricky," she smiled and leaned into his firm chest.

"Being nice is not a weakness, it's a strength. Daring to do what so many won't," he smiled.

She idolized her older brother and hoped someday, she could measure up to him.

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

The trio approached the giant lizards. Selena scoffed at the smell and Owen chuckled as he pet one.

"These things smell worse then Owen, who knew?" Selena said.

"They smell like home," the oaf giggled and farted again.

Owen got on one and immediately started moving.

"Yes onward, my giant scaly steed." Owen cheered.

"Geoff?" Selena asked.

"What's up babe?"

"Thank you for before, you didn't have to do that." Selena mumbled.

"No problem, I was raised to help people. No matter how they treat others." Geoff laughed.

"Don't get used to me saying that." Selena said and mounted her lizard.

"Ladies first." Geoff said and Selena muttered under her breath as her ride moved forward.

_**CONFESSIONAL**__**:**_

**Owen – **I named my new friend Truffles, we found a bunch on our ride. They gave us both really bad gas though, but neither of us minded

**Selena – **I'm not nice got it, it was simple manners and that's all there is to it. Geoff's "niceness" will prove valuable moving forward in the game.

**Geoff – **Personally I think there's more to Selena then she lets on. Maybe she actually is a nice person, who knows. I won't force it out of her, it's not really my style. I enjoyed the scenery it helped me take my mind off of Tyler groping Bridgette.

_**ORCS**__**(Duncan, Cody, Mabel and Sheldon)**_

Duncan and Cody had been beating the crap out of each other for a long time now. Duncan had a black eye and Cody a broken nose. Duncan roughly pushed Cody to the ground and he hit his head on a nearby house. Duncan picked up a large crate and threw it on Cody's face, knocking him out. He then grabbed a spear and jabbed it into Cody's heart. Cody faded away and lost the challenge. Duncan snapped back to reality and heard someone behind him, before he could react, he was gagged and dragged away.

So there's Chapter 10, so what will happen to Duncan? What's up with Selena's past? And just who will win this challenge? Not to mention who'll be booted? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA GRADUATION!

_**Places:**_

_**Humans (getting mounts)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Courtney**_

_**2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** – Harold and Leshawna**_

_**Blood Elves (getting mounts)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Jasmine**_

_**2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** – Quentin and Izzy**_

_**Dwarves (getting mounts)**_

_**1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** – Alejandro and Norelle**_

_**3**__**rd**__** and 4**__**th**__** – Tyler and Justin**_

_**Undead (getting mounts)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – 3**__**rd**__** – Noah, Sadie and Troy**_

_**Gnomes (getting mounts)**_

_**1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** – Sage and Bryce**_

_**3**__**rd**__** and 4**__**th**__** – Beth and Ginger**_

_**Trolls (getting mounts)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Kimmiko**_

_**2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** – Heather and Dallas**_

_**Worgen (riding mounts to part 2)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Logan**_

_**2**__**nd**__** – Katie **_

_**3**__**rd**__** – Zeke **_

_**4**__**th**__** – Nissi**_

_**Orcs (riding mounts to part 2)**_

_**1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** – Mabel and Sheldon**_

_**Night Elves – (riding mounts to part 2)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – 4**__**th**__** – Trent, Luke, Rosemary and Enrique**_

_**Goblins (riding mounts to part )**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Mike**_

_**2**__**nd**__** – Eva**_

_**3**__**rd**__** – Annasuya**_

_**4**__**th**__** – Bridgette**_

_**Dranai (riding mounts to part 2)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – 3**__**rd**__** – Gwen, DJ and Sierra**_

_**Tauren (riding mounts to part 2)**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Owen**_

_**2**__**nd**__** – Selena**_

_**3**__**rd**__** – Geoff**_

_**Missing – Duncan**_

_**Eliminated: VJ and Cody**_

**1 – **A point in Mike and Mabel's life to be described later

**2 – **A reference to the Wizard of Oz, in case no one got that

**3- **Just references to some of the early Goblin tasks in WoW

**4 – **For the record I did just make up that fact, wanted a reason for the fight

**5 – **The area in Thunderbluff to the flying creatures is a tall spiral staircase

**6 – **Ricardo's nickname for his sister means little in Spanish

**7 – **This quote will play a big part later in the story


End file.
